


«SGCA»

by diei_elf



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, School, Teenagers, colorblind, на русском, рпп
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: Кофе без сахара на завтрак, половина яблока на обед, пожелание спокойной ночи на ужин. Майк жил в своих собственных правилах, главным которым было "придерживайся своей цели и никому о ней не рассказывай". Но как бы ты не скрывал, кто-то все равно заметит истину, будь то статус, ориентация, заболевание или расстройство. В семье Хамато было много скрытых истин.
Relationships: Casey Jones (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. single, gay, color blind, and anorexic

**Author's Note:**

> обложка к фф с гг: https://vk.com/photo-104038092_457239214
> 
> фф создан в развлекательных целях, не относитесь к этому серьезно~   
> я против романтизации болезней и страданий, но не против ангста и неприятных тем.

Воскресный мартовский день. Необычайно теплый и приятный, без грязи на пешеходных зонах, без пронизывающих холодом дождей. Если не смотреть на число в углу экрана телефона, можно решить, что сейчас начало лета.

Майк лежал на животе на своей односпальной кровати, а солнце пригревало ему спину, от самого копчика, где начиналась линия грубой джинсовой ткани, до шейных позвонков, не прикрытых отросшими светлыми волосами. Он давно не был у парикмахера, и его прическа, которую он год назад себе выбрал, уже потеряла свою форму и лоск. Майк пытался подстричь себя сам перед рождеством, но делать это неумеючи и без посторонней помощи оказалось сложным занятием. В итоге получилось то, что получилось. Неровные, рваные пряди, немного разная длина волос сзади. Волосы невозможно было завязать в единый хвостик, чтобы ничего не торчало, и невозможно было хоть как-то уложить, чтобы прическа выглядела адекватно, свежо и не была похожа на рокерный стиль «и так пойдет». Темные корни тоже уже давно отросли и создавали градиент на персиковых волосах.

На первом этаже их дома послышался звук разбивающейся посуды. Кажется, кто-то снова уронил тарелку или чашку. Припоминая, что сегодня-таки воскресенье, и в этот день готовка лежит на Донни, Майк сочувствует брату. Не из-за плохого характера, не от злости, но Донни все время делал что-то не так. Стирал белое с красным, при готовке брал куркуму вместо муки, писал записки на холодильник отцу бесцветными чернилами, которые почему-то лежат у них дома вместе с другими ручками и карандашами на кофейном столике возле дивана.

Но все в семье понимали, что бесчисленные промахи Донни не его вина. Дольно сложно не оплошать, когда ты видишь мир черно-белым. И это не красивый эпитет к депрессии, нет, его умный брат был очень даже жизнерадостным, но, к сожалению, был дальтоником, и все цвета, которые он мог видеть — были белый, черный, серый. Наверно, это жутко грустно…

Майк начинает болтать ногами, шаркая стопами друг об друга и электризуя черно-желтые носки. В его животе урчит, и лежа на нем, Майки кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и стенки его желудка действительно слипнутся, коснутся его позвоночника, или что-то в этом духе. Он не ел твердой пищи уже больше недели, и прожил до этих выходных без обмороков исключительно благодаря кофе без сахара с небольшим количеством соевого молока, да зеленому чаю, который любит Лео. Зеленый чай, чай с женьшенем, другие китайские чаи и японские тоже Лео вместе с его отцом обожали. Дома было пачек двадцать сушеных листьев, если не больше.

Анонимный Пользователь:  
лол, кофе — это полноценная еда

Ясмин, продвинутый:  
Скажи это моей маме [смайлик, смайлик]

Майк тихонько усмехается. Смешно, действительно смешно.

МикМаус:  
Есть лайфхаки как есть за столом и не есть?   
Сейчас будет обед, и я не знаю, что придумать

В небольшой проана беседе, в которую Майк вступил месяц или около того назад, появляются три точки от двух людей, говорящие, что два пользователя пишут ему ответ. Майк не знал лично никого в этой беседе. Никто не называл своих настоящих имен. Любой мог соврать про свой вес, пол и все что угодно. Уже были случаи, когда в про-ана беседы вступали здоровые девушки, журналистки, которые просто собирали материал для своей статьи. Но почему-то у Майка все равно было приятное, теплое чувство, словно беседа «про-ана2» была не сборищем больных подростков, а его домом. Он мог сказать то, что съел за день, и им бы стали восхищаться, потому что он «съел» только две чашки кофе без ничего. В плохой день он мог бы съесть все из холодильника, выблевать малую часть в ванной после этого, и со слезами на глазах и обцарапанным ногтями горлом, сидя на полу возле туалета, написать признание в чат и получить море поддержки. Он мог писать всё в беседу, потому что в ней состояли люди, которые переживают тоже самое. Все они за своими веселыми никами скрывают грустную реальность и самоуничтожающие цели.

Ясмин, продвинутый:  
Жуй еду, делай вид, что запиваешь, но сам выплевывай все в кружку  
всегда так делаю.  
Правда потом лучше мыть посуду самому [смайлик]

Анонимный пользователь:  
Умно, я до этого не додумался  
обычно просто говорю маме: «не хочешь ссориться, не говори мне про еду», и она уходит из моей комнаты хахаха

Майк думает, что если бы он сказал «не хочешь сориться, не говори мне про еду» кому-то из членов своей семьи, его сразу бы просекли и начали устраивать допрос — когда, зачем, почему… Нет, он не может худеть так открыто. Его братья и отец сойдут с ума, если узнают, что он не ест, а весь смысл его существования в 17 лет — это цель раствориться в воздухе, ну, или если более реально, умереть от истощения. Как-нибудь случайно и тихо, чтобы без больниц и без слез. Без капельниц, которые тебе ставят насильно, когда твое тело в критическом весе. Бр…

Майк успевает написать «спасибо за советы», и дверь в его комнату открывается. Это Донни. У него на курносом носу кетчуп, а белоснежные волосы переливаются как перламутр в солнечных лучах. Майку всегда хочется запустить ладонь в эти торчащие белые волосы и взъерошить их еще больше. Но чаще всего он этого не делает, потому что Донни старше него на год, и по японским меркам — делать так просто не уважительно. Пускай они живут не в Японии, а в Нью-Йорке, все родились и какую-то часть своей жизни они провели в стране восходящего солнца. Даже мистер Хамато родился в Японии. Правда… наверно, о-очень давно это было. Честно, Майк все время забывал, сколько мистеру Хамато лет. Он выглядел не старым, но иногда говорил такие заумные мудрые вещи, что казалось, что старику уже за шестьдесят. В любом случае, Майк любил своего опекуна. Он любил мистера Хамато намного больше своей матери, которая занималась проституцией в одной с ним комнате, и намного больше отца, который вообще бросил их семнадцать лет назад. От матери и воспитателей в детском доме Майк слышал, что его отец какая-то богатая личность, и что он вроде живет в Токио. Но правда ли это или слух, никто не мог сказать точно. Отец Майки своей скрытностью точно дал понять, что не хочет иметь с сыном дела.

Донни улыбнулся, сощурившись от света, и поправил очки с прозрачной оправой рукой. Помимо дальтонизма у него еще были проблемы с зрением и повышенная светочувствительность. Зрение на глазах было разным, на правом минус три, на втором минус пять, и поэтому, без очков Донни был как слепой котенок. Утром, еще не найдя рукой очки, он мог запросто перепутать стоявшую на тумбе банку колы с их котом.

Говоря о коте… черный пушистый зверь просочился через открытую дверь и запрыгнул к Майки на кровать. Следы лап кошачьего остались на простыне вместе с шерстинками, выпавшими из линяющего мартовского кота.

— Я там приготовил спагетти с соусом, — начал Донни, и Майки сдержал себя, что не пульнуть в брата подушкой от нахлынувшего раздражения, — если не занят, пойдем пообедаем. Ты, наверное, голодный. Я не видел, чтобы ты завтракал. А твоему растущему организму нужно много энергии, которую легче всего получить из еды. Пойдешь?

Майк свернул чат и заблокировал телефон. Тот выпал из рук подростка на кровать экраном вниз.

— Да, конечно, — Майк резво вскочил с кровати, — спагетти звучит аппетитно… Я слушал что-то упало внизу недавно. Тарелка разбилась?

Они вместе вышли из комнаты, Донни шел позади, смущенно сжав губы. Белый тоненький джемпер свободно висел на мальчике в очках, и раздражение Майки усилилось. Донни ест все что хочет, но он такой худой! Запястья Донни намного тоньше его. И ключицы у брата торчат сильнее…

Майк спустился вместе с братом на первый этаж. Раф уже сидел за столом с телефоном в руках. Судя по звукам, он играл в гонку. Как обычно. Лео не было дома, как и отца, поэтому Майк занял место Лео, и сел напротив Рафа.

Рафу было девятнадцать, на два года старше него, на год старше Донни, и на пять лет младше Лео. Раф был первым ребенком, которого мистер Хамато решил усыновить. Донни был следующим. Через три года после Донни появился Майк… но его усыновить не получилось из-за отца, который был хрен знает где, но который не был лишен родительских прав. А в начале года, сразу после рождества, позвонила женщина и стала угрожать мистеру Хамато, что заберет своего сына обратно, чего бы ей это не стоило.

Майк не хотел возвращаться ни к матери, ни, дай бог, к отцу. Оба биологических родителя вызывали в нем отвращение. Он понял — что такое семья, которая о тебе заботиться, только тогда, когда пришел в этот дом. Лео стал его старшим братом, к которому можно придти за советом, Донни был почти как сверстник, с которым можно было играть. А Раф… Раф вызывал двойственные эмоции. Майки нравился Раф одним, но не нравился другим. Он боготворил Рафа, но иногда его ненавидел. Но все равно всегда тянулся к нему, как мотылек на свет. Жаль, что Раф не тянулся к нему в ответ.

— Такой взрослый, а играешь в детские игры, — съязвил Майки. Затем он опустил взгляд на стоящую перед ним тарелку и заметил, какую же огромную порцию положил ему Дон. За что?..

— Заткнись, — Раф даже на секунду не оторвал взгляда от экрана своего мобильника. От усердия выиграть виртуальный заезд у юноши на лбу выступила капелька пота. Майк следил за тем, как дергаются черные глаза, и с меланхоличной грустью думал, что эти глаза лучше будут всматриваться в несуществующую дорогу, чем в душу не совсем, но родного младшего брата.

Может это эгоизм, а может истина, но никто не пытался посмотреть Майку в душу. Не ныряли в его черные мысли и не пытались помочь ему найти верную сторону, куда ему плыть. Он плыл куда-то сам, но ощущения, словно не в ту сторону, словно только все ближе ко дну. Он что-то делал, чтобы в будущем жизнь была лучше, но кажется его действия волшебным образом отзеркаливались от его намерений, и в итоге он получал не приз, а дерьмо на палочке.

Донни поставил перед ним прозрачный высокий стакан с каким-то светлым содержимым. Похоже не содовую, тоже пузырьки.

Майк спохватился:

— А есть другой стакан? Я не люблю прозрачные.

Как он будет выплевывать еду в прозрачный стакан? Может один его брат почти слепой и носит очки, а другой уткнулся в телефон, но делать свои трюки даже при них — рискованно. Если они заметят, что он делает, то это конец. Майк не знает, как оправдываться, и он уверен, заметь его братья хоть раз за ним подобную странность, стали бы его все время постить, намериваясь лицезреть подобное снова, чтобы убедиться — не показалось. А там и серьезный разговор, и хождение по психиатрам.

— Ты у нас Царь? Другой стакан ему надо. Пей из этого, дурочка…

— Раф, — Донни толкнул его легонько в плечо, но это ничего не дало, скорее Донни просто привык реагировать на реплики Рафа, играя за сторону Майки.

— Прекрасно, — пробурчал подросток себе под нос, и пододвинул нелюбимую тарелку с едой к себе. Ничего, кроме как съесть спагетти, не оставалось. Интересно, сколько в 100 грамм спагетти калорий и бжу? А сколько грамм спагетти в этой тарелке?.. От неизвестности потеют руки. Майк не может посчитать, сколько наест, следовательно, не может знать точно, сколько ему качать пресс, стоять в планке и ходить по своей комнате, чтобы сжечь обед. А это только обед! Впереди еще ужин, когда придет Лео и мистер Хамато, и тогда точно никакой трюк с едой не пройдет. Разве что один…

— Майки? — взгляд Донни сквозь стекла очков смотрит на него. 

Майк отвис, вздрогнув, и испугавшись, что сказал какую-то из мыслей вслух. Но Донни продолжил, и Майки с облегчением выдохнул.

— Ешь, а то остынет.

И Майк приступил к еде, абсолютно точно зная, что сразу после проглатывания последней макаронины пойдет в туалет выблевывать все, что только съел. Его зубная щетка будет в противных остатках еды, в глазах появятся прозрачные звездочки, словно его ударяли по голове битой, а во рту будет стоять привкус спагетти и желчного сока. Позже, этот желчной сок разъест его стенки желудка, и у него начнется изжога. Он выпьет две таблетки обезболивающего, ляжет на пол перед кроватью, и будет качать пресс, потому что как бы умело ты не вызывал рвоту, вся еда уже не выйдет. Сахара впитываются уже во рту, а первые проглоченные кусочки прилипли к изголодавшемуся желудку и не в состоянии отлипнуть от каких-то вызванных спазмов. Вот она… грустная истина Майки.

Майк наматывает макароны на вилку и кладет их себе в рот.

— Кстати, ты дорисовал тот портрет? Мне хочется на него посмотреть.

— Еще нет… — Майк сдерживает желание заплакать и не меняется в лице, — но скоро дорисую. Осталось пару мазков, а потом еще покрыть лаком.

— Кстати про лак, — вливается в разговор Раф, закончив уровень и отложив телефон, — у меня закончился лак для волос. Хочу после ужина пойти купить, пойдешь со мной? Магазин недалеко, но погода классная, может потом еще куда-то зайдем…

— Конечно.


	2. cute vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> справка:   
> Лео - 24y.o, Раф - 19, Дон - 18, Майк - 17  
> Лео родной ребенок, Раф и Дон усыновленные, Майк на попечительстве. никто друг другу не кровный родственник.

После обеда Майк успешно очистился, насколько мог, и с неприятным послевкусием ушел к себе в комнату, чтобы переодеть старые домашние джинсы. Может ему комфортнее в такой огромной одежде, да и он любитель таскать один и тот же шмот месяцами, пока от вещи не останется и клочка, но все же выходить на улицу в совсем уж затасканных вещах не солидно. Может быть, если бы он пошел один, в какой-нибудь супермаркет, то сошло бы и так, но он идет вместе с Рафом, и, зная вкусы брата, скорее всего, в какой-то не самый дешевый магазин.

Да, Раф был еще школьником, как и Майк с Донни, но учился в выпускном двенадцатом классе, а отец давал сыну неплохие карманные деньги. Мистер Хамато был успешным человеком в Большом Яблоке благодаря тому, что двадцать лет назад открыл бизнес, связанный с боевыми искусствами, и сейчас его некогда маленький бизнес принес свои плоды, став из просто какого-то никому неизвестного кружка любителей боевых искусств целой «Академией боевых искусств» с филиалами в Токио, Париже и Берлине.

На вырученные с бизнеса деньги Хамато старший купил трехэтажный дом в Нью-Йорке в тихом, но неплохом районе, также на эти деньги он обеспечивал всем необходимым своих четверых детей, оплачивал учебу Лео в высшем учебном заведении Нью-Йорка, и каждый месяц отсылал крупные суммы в благотворительные фонды. Правда, в хороших деньгах тоже есть минусы. Мистер Хамато просыпался каждый день в пять утра, уходил на работу, а возвращался только после захода солнца. От также часто уезжал из страны, и тогда ответственность за дом и младших братьев ложилась на плечи Лео — первого и родного сына Хамато старшего. Лео был единственным кровным ребенком мистера Хамато, и в нем было много чего от отца, начиная от характера, заканчивая внешностью.

Майк находит в шкафу, где не самый идеальный порядок, свои черные узкие джинсы, и идет к кровати.

— Надеюсь, они застегнуться, — с волнением говорит вслух Майк.

Эти джинсы он покупал к началу учебного года, в конце лета, но надел их всего раз или два на прогулку с другом. А все из-за того, что джинсы скинни оказались ему малы. Он брал их не меря, зная свой размер и полагая, что тот остался прежним. Зря.

Было достаточно обидно в сентябре узнать, что ты, оказывается, потолстел, и твой размер тебе уже мал. Пуговица джинс не застегивалась тогда от слова совсем, и вообще Майку казалось, что даже если он застегнет пуговицу, втянув свой жирный живот, то джинсы все равно не сядут на него и разойдутся по швам.

Было очень обидно видеть малые джинсы в своем шкафу, они были как красная тряпка для быка, были болезненным напоминанием о том, какой он жирный. Но Майк не мог выкинуть джинсы и просто забыть про эту ситуацию, потому что ценник на них не давал совести позволить так поступить. Какой мажор будет покупать вещь за такую круглую сумму, чтобы потом просто выкинуть ее, так и не сносив?

Но… может быть сейчас проклятые джинсы застегнуться на его животе? Прошло уже довольно много времени, как он начал попытки похудения. Должен же он был хоть немного потерять в сантиметрах!

Майк натягивает на свою задницу черный джинсы, с трепетом пытается застегнуть пуговицу и…

— Охренеть, — улыбается подросток, застегивая пуговицу и подбегая к зеркалу возле стены, чтобы убедиться — глаза его не обманывают.

Пуговица застегнута, джинсы не трещат по швам, они даже не облегают его ноги как кожура сардельку. В интимных местах возле паха, а еще под коленками собрались небольшие складки. Майк придерживает белую футболку выше пупка и медленно крутится, чтобы рассмотреть свое тело со всех сторон. Джинсы теперь ему как раз. Может, даже слегка великоваты.

Это все же скинни, и они должны облегать фигуру. Может стоит надеть пояс? Под длинной футболкой ремня все равно не будет видно, а с ним он хотя бы не рискует остаться с голым торсом из-за спущенных штанов.

Майк настолько рад тому, что потерял сантиметры в объеме, что и забывает фиаско с едой. Горечный привкус во рту растворяется, а воспоминание о неприятном процессе извержения содержимого желудка уходит в забытье. Единственное, что остается в голове, повторяющееся: я похудел!

Одернув футболку, Майк бежит к кровати, чтобы поскорее взять телефон и написать в беседу. Он переполнен счастьем, и обязательно должен похвастаться перед другими своими результатами. Кто-то обязательно напишет ему «молодец» и «ее круто», но Майк уверен, что большинство ему позавидуют. Он сам писал другим «молодец, бро», а внутри тихо завидовал по-черному, когда девушки скидывали фотки своих костей с подписями, сколько еще грамм потеряли. Но теперь он сам будет предметом чьей-то зависти. С ним это впервые. Это так волнительно. Почему он раньше не обращал внимания на изменения в своей фигуре?..

МикМаус:  
Кажется я наконец похудел!  
джинсы, которые раньше мне не застегивались, сейчас спадают

Ответы не заставляют себя ждать. В беседе больше ста людей, и кто-то всегда есть онлайн.

Шалфей, новичок:  
Сколько кг ты сбросил?

ДурОчка, продвинутый:  
Молодец! такдержать [сердечко]

МикМаус:  
Спасибо!

МикМаус:  
Я не знаю, у меня нет весов  
Думаю около десяти точно

На самом деле у них дома есть напольные весы, но они лежат где-то в комнате Рафа. Тот взвешивается перед соревнованиями по дзюдо, когда садится на сушку. Для спортсменов важно следить за своим весом в период соревнований, чтобы знать, в какую весовую категорию ты попадаешь. Один килограмм может отделить тебя от желаемой категории, и тогда ты вполне можешь проиграть, ведь готовился к совсем другим соперникам и оттачивал совсем другие приемы…

Последние соревнования у Рафа были за месяц до рождества, а следующие не предвидятся в ближайшее время. Майк думает, что сможет незаметно забрать весы к себе на время, а потом также незаметно их вернуть брату. Надо только провернуть все быстро, пока Рафа не будет в его комнате.

ДурОчка, продвинутый:  
Купивесы, сантиметры могутврать

Шалфей, новичок:  
Согласен, я похудел на пятнадцать,  
но в талии ушло только шесть  
втф? Как это работает [смайлик «смех»]

МикМаус:  
Окей, я найду весы [смайлик]  
Надеюсь за шесть месяцев все же ушло не меньше десяти  
Иначе я лучше вскроюсь

Несколько людей отправляют ему смеющиеся смайлики, и обветренные губы Майки растягиваются в скромной улыбке. Взгляд подростка падает на время, и он вспоминает, что в половину второго Раф ждет его внизу. Сейчас как раз половина, должно быть Раф уже внизу или спускается.

Майк берет старый черный ремешок из ящика, быстро его вставляет в петлички на джинсах, поправляется перед зеркалом, и, захватив теплый широкий шарф, накидывает его на плечи, как какую-нибудь бабушкину шаль. На улице плюсовая температура, но все еще недостаточно тепло для того, чтобы выходить в одной футболке с коротким рукавом. Да и в последнее время Майк стал мерзлячкой, и даже дома, где очень тепло, он умудряется мерзнуть. Кажется, на руках у него стало больше волос, они начали расти даже выше локтя, такие тоненькие и волнистые, как пушок.

Когда Майк спускается по лестнице, он задевает рукой надпись «pizza» на английском, которую сам написал краской, а потом видит, что Раф уже его ждет. Ну, как ждет…

Раф стоит на руках, так ровно, как дощечка, его руки напряжены, и Майк видит эти накаченные бицепсы. Серебряная цепочка, подарок Майка, болтается на шее Рафа, и из-за положения тела лежит на его лице. Подо Рафом, прямо под его головой, лежит черный пушистый зверь. Раф улыбается и дует на кота, отчего чернильная шерсть укладывается в разные стороны. Кажется, что коту совсем нет дела, что с ним делают. Он продолжает лежать на сером ковре с закрытыми глазами.

— Перестань, ты же можешь его раздавать! — спускается с лестницы Майки.

Раф опускает ноги и садится на колени, кот лежит перед ним как божество, которому должны все поклоняться.

— Твой Куро курам на смех, — говорит Раф, его лицо немного красное, должно быть, он уже давно стоял на руках, — посмотри на него, он даже не пошевелился. Что это за кот, который только ест и спит?..

Майк подходит к Куро, имя которого с японского переводится как «черный», и поднимает его, прижимая к себе. На белой футболке теперь останется темная шерсть.

— Адекватный кот? — гладит Куро Майк, — коты и должны только есть и спать. А ты что хочешь? Чтобы он тебе мышей ловил, да приносил к завтраку? Обеспечивай едой себя сам, у тебя руки, а не лапки, в отличие от него.

Майк целует черную макушку кота между торчащими ушками и кладет животное обратно. На футболке правда остается шерсть, которая частично теперь летает в воздухе и мерцает в весеннем свете, что пробивается через большие окна.

И на первом и на втором этаже дома стоят окна от пола до потолка, летом, когда идет ливень, просто наслаждение наблюдать за тем, как капли стекают по ним, а зимой сказка смотреть на снег, который ссыплет с небес. Правда, в мороза не очень красиво, окна запотевают и покрываются тоненьким слоем льда, и тогда через них вообще ничего не видно. Но такое происходит редко, потому что обычно в Нью-Йорке круглый год не бывает ниже минус десяти.

— Так ты закончил, что там хотел? Что ты вообще делал эти полчаса? — спрашивает Майк, возвышаясь перед Рафом, который все еще на коленях перед ним. Кошачий хвост бьет мастера дзюдо по ногам, словно прогоняя со своего местечка.

Раф встает, и теперь он возвышается на целую голову над младшим братом. Темные волосы Рафа легли в беспорядке, закрыв одну бровь. Майк тянется к голове брата, чтобы поправить тому прическу. Раф улыбается, а из-за нижнего века его глаза выглядят хитро. Но Майк не может распознать истины, что скрывается за улыбкой брата.

— А ты что делал эти полчаса? — парирует Раф, — я слышал, как вода лилась минут десять. Решил принять душ ради меня? Правильно, с приятным ароматом легче привлечь к себе внимание.

Раф наклоняется к его шее, наигранно громко вдыхая. Майк закатывает глаза, потому что не выдерживает подобного, и отталкивает рукой брата.

Они вместе идут к «коридору», которого по сути нет, у них просто большая дверь в гостиной, перед которой лежит коврик и рядом стоит вешалка. Обувшись, они вместе выходят на улицу. Раф ведет их, потому что это ему надо в магазин. Майк не знает, в какой магазин они идут, поэтому просто следует за братом, придерживая руками свой шарф. Солнце пригревает, и, если бы не шум города, то, возможно, было бы слышно пение птиц. Или стрекот насекомых. Но, к сожалению, в Нью-Йорке никогда не бывает тихо, и все, что можно услышать, выходя из дома — это шум автомобилей, говор людей на разных языках, чаще всего на английском или китайском, бибиканье, вечную стройку. Куда бы ты не пошел, где-то всегда будет этот зеленый цвет сетки, которой закрывают дом во время его реставрации.

Они выходят на главную улицу и шум немного увеличивается. Рядом проезжает автобус, следом такси, потом серенькая машина, и так по кругу. Нет только желтых школьных автобусов, которые по будням захватывают в это время все дороги. Школьных автобусов в городе очень много, и все они развозят школьников. Ну, тех, кто не может или не хочет добираться до школы сам. В школу Майк, Раф и Донни отправляются с Лео. Он отвозит их каждый день с понедельника по пятницу, а потом едет в свой вуз играть целый день на своем пианино. Словно еще не наигрался.

— Стой, — Раф останавливает его на перекрестке, впереди проезжает грузовик и две легковушки, потом загорается зеленый, — пошли.

— А нам далеко идти? Ты кредитку то взял? — спрашивает Майк, когда они переходят дорогу. Рядом проходит парочка с кричащими детьми.

— Взял, я же не ты, чтобы забывать все на свете, — дразнит его брат, как он очень часто делает. У них вообще с Майки уже года три некая тайная договоренность подкалывать и дразнить друг друга каждый день. Это похоже на игру. Хотя они уже и не дети. В детстве, еще с самого начала, когда Майк в восемь лет пришел в их семью, они просто дрались и бегали друг за другом, и это было более агрессивно и понятно, нежели сейчас.

Сейчас Майку кажется, что он запутался в своих чувствах к Рафу.

— А магазин рядом, за этим углом, — добавляет Раф.

Вскоре они доходят до магазина. Это небольшое по местным меркам заведеньице, занимающие весь первый этаж пятиэтажного дома. Большие блестящие витрины в черном обрамление. Над одним из двух входов красивая табличка «New Yorker» белого цвета. Уже с улицы видно стеллажи косметики и девушек, которые медленно, как змейки, ползают среди этих стеллажей. Парни там тоже есть.

Раф открывает перед ним дверь, пропуская внутрь. Майк заходит, закатывая глаза на этот жест, и сразу идет вперед куда-то наугад, пока Раф не подхватывает его за руку и не тащит в другую сторону к стеллажу возле стены «все для вашей укладки».

В зале пахнет различными духами и средствами для ухода. Пока брат выбирает, Майк оглядывается по сторонам и замечает ценник на одних из духов. Двадцать четыре тысячи за флакон, где духов на пару пшиков. Недурно. Кто-то серьезно готов это купить?..

— Не хочешь себе что-то взять, принцесса? — спрашивает его Раф, держа в руках гель и лак для укладки волос с сильной фиксацией.

Майк одаривает его хмурым взглядом из-за используемого феминитива. Разве он так похож на девчонку? Почему каждый раз какое-то девчоночье прозвище… Лучше бы как раньше звал придурком, чем эта слащавая поебень, да еще и на людях.

Девушки рядом тоже слышат их разговор и хихикают даже не скрывая, но уходя в другую часть зала к помадам.

— Нет. Я пошел с тобой только потому, что дома можно умереть от скуки. Если ты все, то давай на кассу, — Майк разворачивается, и они идут платить за покупку. Стоя на кассе возле брата Майк чувствует себя не младшим братом, а парнем другого парня с большим самомнением и с большим кошельком. Это так тупо. Но… Майку нравится.

С пакетом в руке, Раф выходит на улицу. Они идут обратно, и, когда доходят до перекрестка, Рафаэль спрашивает, домой или в парк, и Майк, на секунду задумавшись, отвечает «парк».

Он рад тому, что влез в старые новые джинсы, но он все еще помнит, что съел огромное количество калорий на обед, и, если он не сожжет их сегодня, завтра у него точно все отложится в бока. Он знает свой организм. Его тело не способно худеть на обычном правильном питании, принцип его метаболизма — все или ничего. Либо он ест все подряд и остается толстым, либо не ест ничего и худеет, приближаясь к заветной мечте в «45» килограмм. Он начинал с шестидесяти трех. Сейчас, быть может, он весит пятьдесят пять, если повезло. От заветной мечты его отделяют всего десять единиц.

— Хочешь зайти в какую-нибудь кафешку?

Майка передергивает, но он спокойно отвечает:

— Мы ели недавно, я еще не проголодался. Давай лучше возьмем велики напрокат? Они должны быть где-то возле парка…

— Окей, принцесса.


	3. be my valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> эта глава была написана к 14 февраля и не является продолжением ~
> 
> также эту историю можно прочитать на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8657289/23187601#part_content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /обложка: https://vk.com/photo-104038092_457239216

Лео и Караи

— Твои фотографии такие мужские, — держа в руках фотокарточку с гористым пейзажем в алом закате, говорит Лео, сидя на мятой кровати. Девушка с татуировкой красных цветов на спине ходит полураздетая по комнате в поисках своей одежды.

— А твоя музыка такая женская, — парирует Караи, наконец, находя черный кружевной топ на полу за креслом.

Лео тихо усмехается.

— Я же не говорил, что это плохо. Наоборот, ты находишь очень красивые места, и атмосфера на твоих фотографиях суровая, но завораживающая, словно…

Лео щурится, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые наиболее точно описывали бы его внутренние ощущения, но его мыслительный процесс прерывает легкий поцелуй. Карай целует его, а потом замирает перед его лицом. Черные прямые волосы девушки струятся по белым плечам как лесной водопад. А темные глаза того же нефтяного оттенка смотрят прямо в глубокую душу Лео так, как не может никто другой. Карай видит его насквозь.

Девушка смеется и выпрямляется. Она уже одета и теперь завязывает волосы в высокий пучок. Виски на ее голове выбриты, но это не делает ее менее женственной и привлекательной. Она похожа на птичку сойку, которая летает туда, куда хочет, и радуется жизни.

— Для меня фотограф это кто-то, кто фоткает тощих моделей для их портфолио, либо шмот для журналов. Вот это уровень для фотографа, а мои картинки… ну, это просто хобби. Можно сказать, я пейзажный фетишист.

Карай садится рядом, ее голое плечо задевает голое предплечье Лео.

Вчера была пятница, и так как по выходным ему никуда не нужно уезжать с утра, Лео остался у своей девушки на ночь. Не в первый раз. Смешно… обычно девушки переезжают к парням, но в их паре все с самого начала идет наоборот. И в этом есть своя магия.

— Ты не хочешь фотографировать людей? — спрашивает Лео, поворачиваясь к Карай.

Черные глаза, немного похожие на змеиные из-за длинных стрелок, смотрят на парня с искрящимся обожанием.

— Только если тебя, — улыбается она и снова целует, — я не очень лажу с людьми.

— Как и я, — Лео ложится на спину, а его взгляд упирается в собственное отражение в зеркальном потолке, — насколько ты уезжаешь?..

Карай лезет на кровать, а потом садится на его торс как пантера на добычу.

— На два дня, — отвечает она и щипает его за руку, — если посмеешь опять пропасть, я прикажу киллерам отца найти тебя и убить, а потом умру сама, пустив себе пулю в лоб. Ты понял меня?

— Что за стремный план? — Лео смеется, а Карай продолжает его щипать за руки и грудь, позже пуская в ход и зубы и кусая его за шею.

— Я тебе не доверяю! Вам, музыкантам, нельзя доверять, кто знает, что у вас на уме… Все время витаете в облаках и кончаете жизнь самоубийством.

— С тобой мне этого точно не светит. Я никуда не пропаду.

— Клянешься? — длинный черный ноготь упирается в его грудь.

— Клянусь.

Невидимый крест на груди, который вычерчивает Лео, скрепляет обещание.

***позже***

— Мне надо будет уехать в Японию, — подпиливая свои ногти пилочкой и сидя в объятиях Лео, говорит Карай. Сейчас вечер, и они снова у нее дома, смотрят, если так можно сказать, старое кино.

— Почему? — подбородок Лео упирается в ее макушку.

— Ну, одна моя фотка выиграла конкурс, и надо будет съездить на интервью…

— Что? Ты не рассказывала, что участвовала в конкурсе. Что за фотография? Покажи, мне интересно взглянуть на нее.

Карай смущается и машет пилочкой:

— Да ничего интересного, забудь.

— Нет, я хочу видеть, покажи…

— Не покажу.

Лео выбирается из кровати и тянется к своему телефону на тумбочке:

— Тогда я спрошу Ируми, вы же с ним лучшие друзья, у него точно есть снимок этой фотографии.

Телефон был уже в руках Лео, разблокированный, когда Карай его выхватила и поднялась на ноги.

— Какой ты упрямый! Не звони Ируми, у него уже ночь. Завтра… я сама покажу тебе фотку.

— Почему не сегодня?

— Я не помню, куда забросила снимок. И уже поздно, не хочу его искать. Завтра все покажу.

— Клянешься? — улыбается Лео, отросшие волосы задевают его ресницы.

Карай садится и свободной рукой захватывает пальцами прядь черных волос Лео.

— Клянусь. Кстати, как давно ты стригся? Напомни мне завтра подстричь тебе челку.

***следующий день***

Лео проснулся в чьих-то объятиях. Теплые руки согревали его замершее за многие годы одиночества сердце. Наверно, это огромное везение, а может подарок небес, что он встретил человека, который увидел его сигналы о помощи, которые он посылал. Карай была его спасательным кругом, брошенным ему в момент, когда сил оставаться на плаву больше не оставалось. Огромная удача. 

Лео поворачивается лицом к девушке. Ее глаза открываются.

— С добрым утром, — сонно говорит она.

— Обещание, — отвечает он.

— О… ты невыносим. Ладно. Ладно.

Она выползает из теплой уютной постели, кутаясь в одеяло и оставляя Лео мерзнуть, босиком уходит из комнаты, а чуть позже возвращается с газетой в руках. Лео садится. Разворачивает газету. На одной из страниц фотография Карай, на которой Лео. Спящий, милый, в лучах солнца Лео. Это очень милый и интимный снимок.

Лео громко смеется, и с улыбкой смотрит на свою девушку.

— С ума сошла? Это же в газете! Это же я…

— Ты. Но ты же не голый…

— Хах!

— Да ладно тебе, — Карай прижимается к нему, обнимая со спины и тоже смотря на снимок в газете, — смотри, какой ты котик. Благодаря твой изматывающей игре на пианино, из-за которой ты отрубился на моем диване, я смогла сделать такой шикарный снимок и выиграть конкурс. Жюри были сражены наповал.

— А я то думал, ты не любишь фотографировать людей.

— Не люблю... Но только если речь идет не о тебе. Тебя мне хочется фотографировать постоянно.


	4. do it for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> трусы с котятами вместо обручального кольца

Незадолго до Рождества

Шестеро лучших учеников мастера по дзюдо приехали в Японию для ежегодного соревнования. Среди выбранных в поездку был и Рафаэль с его другом-приятелем по спортивной борьбе Эшом. Эш, как и Раф, обладал вспыльчивым характером, имел рельефный пресс и не щадился на резкие комментарии. Может из-за столь похожести у них с Рафом часто случались конфликты, которые, впрочем, так же быстро, как начинались, заканчивались, стоило их тренеру обратить на них внимание и дернуть бровью. Дергание брови у мастера было неким страшным предупреждением, говорящее: у вас есть три секунды на то, чтобы уняться, иначе я ломаю обоим пальцы и вы ухрамываете домой навсегда. Каждый ученик уважал, но боялся тренера Ли Цзыня родом из Китая, потому что он был спокоен, резок и неприятен как кузнечик, выпрыгивающий на тебя из травы.

— Ого, это что, какая-то деревня? — не успели они выйти на улицу из станции, громко спросил Эш, катя за собой, как и другие, среднюю по размерам сумку на колесиках.

Они ехали от аэропорта два с половиной часа на скоростном поезде, и вот наконец вышли на приятный свежий воздух и увидели перед собой ровный асфальт, один белый микроавтобус без водителя на остановке рядом, много двухэтажных домиков в традиционном японском стиле, а еще вывески на японском с меню кафешек. Людей снаружи кроме них не было. Внутри станции они встретили только несколько возрастных дедушек и бабушек.

Тренер отошел от входа, остановился прямо на проезжей части под солнышком, оглянулся и молча махнул им рукой вправо. Все шесть его учеников последовали за ним, попутно рассматривая Нараи-дзюко. Это был скромный гостиничный городок с длинными протяженными улочками вдоль рельс. Маленькие уютные домики были как из японских фильмов, сделанные из темного дерева. Они стояли близко к друг дружке, как вагоны старого поезда, а их крыши были из чудной черепицы, чем-то напоминающую черную чешую дракона. Эта чешуя возможно бы блестела в лучах солнца, но, к сожалению, сегодня был хмурый облачный день, а в горах рядом стояла дымка от спущенных к морю облаков.

— Как же далеко… нам еще долго идти? У меня задница вся затекла после этого перелета, — не унимался Эш. Они с Рафом шли позади всех и даже немного отстали от группы, но впрочем, это неважно. Сворачивать все равно было некуда, улица была абсолютно прямая, и заблудиться в ней — это что-то из разряда мистики.

— Привыкай, — хмыкнул Рафаэль, он тоже не смог отдохнуть и набраться сил во время перелета, отчего был раздражен больше обычного, — может в следующем году тебе выделят личного помощника, чтобы тот таскал за тобой твои сумки, да ходил за кофе. Но пока у тебя нет признания или кубка, в спорте ты не важнее куска грифеля.

— Божественное напутствие, — серьезно ответил Эш, — знаешь, если у тебя не выйдет со спортом, можешь идти работать бизнес-тренером, ну, тем, кто толкает речь и типа вдохновляет людей поднять зад с дивана. У тебя отец же кажется бизнесмен, да? Вот, точно должно получится, я тебе отвечаю. У тебя тоже жилка в крови.

Рафаэль не был любителем понтов, и поэтому развивать разговор, который мог перейти в обсуждение денег его семьи, либо денег кого-то еще, он не хотел и просто сменил тему. Неважно, кто что думает на счет работы и статуса его отца. Рафаэлю было все равно, потому что для себя он знал, что он не сноб, и что даже если у тебя куча денег — это еще не значит, что ты счастлив и у тебя все есть. Большие деньги — большие заботы и много геморроя. Спросите его отца.

Они с Эшом поспешили и догнали своих. Возле плавного поворота напротив загороженных темным резным забором деревьев была одноэтажная гостиница. Где-то рядом либо бежал ручеек, либо был фонтан, потому что Раф слышал звук струящийся воды.

Звук пропал, когда они зашли в гостиницу с очень маленьким фойе. Если это было можно так назвать. Все было миниатюрным и немного старомодным в сравнение с большими городами Японии. Но, к сожалению, место проведения соревнований выбирают не они и не их учитель, а люди выше по статусу, и эти люди решили, что колоритнее и бюджетнее делать международные соревнования в небольшом городке Нагано, куда было неудобно добираться от аэропорта в Токио. Это еще хорошо, что поезд был скоростным, и им не пришлось все семь часов пути после многочасового авиаперелета ехать сидя в поезде. Всего два с половиной часа — и они доехали до временной своей ночевки. Утром их ждет снова поезд, заселение в другой отель, обед, а потом подготовка, подготовка, подготовка. В этот раз кто-то из них обязан занять призовое место.

— Знал бы, что нас ждет, не поехал бы, — шепчет Эш, лежа на полу, потому что ни в одной гостинице Нараи-дзюко нет кроватей. Все японцы здесь спят на полу на тоненьких, как одеяло, матрасах.

Их поселили по трое в одну комнату. Уже стемнело, за окном была сплошная чернота, с маленькими белыми вкраплениями в небе — звездами. За тоненькими картонными стенами гостиницы было слышно дыхание других парней и храп учителя. Рафу и Эшу еще повезло, что третьим к ним поселили Ричарда. Этот парень был спокойным как удав, не потел, не пердел, да и спал как убитый. Почти как мертвый. Это было немного даже жутко с нынешней ситуацией.

Раф улыбается в темноте и поворачивается набок лицом к придурку-Эшу, чьи голубые глаза в темноте кажутся черными. Занятно, но черные глаза Рафа в темноте наоборот сверкают как-то по-кошачьи.

— Нет, ты бы меня просто так не отпустил, — говорит Рафаэль шепотом, потому что боится кого-то разбудить.

Эш забавно сжимает губы и, все еще лежа на спине, умудряется придвинуться без почти единого звука к плечу Рафа. Теперь они лежат на одном футоне, оба в одних шортах, потные, потому что жарко и нет кондиционера, и с пошлыми мыслями в головах, которые не соображают от переутомления.

— Правда-матка. А знаешь, что еще я бы не сделал?

Раф коротко мычит, предчувствуя подвох в вопросе, от которого уже сейчас хочется закатить глаза.

— Не стал бы скрывать, что встречаюсь с парнем, — говорит Эш, и Раф все-таки закатывает глаза. Ему не нравятся упреки от Эша. Раф с самого начала дал понять, что он не хочет отношений, и Эш это понял. Понял, но, видимо, стал забывать. А может Эш и на забывал, а наоборот, помнил, но активно хотел изменить их статус, в любое удобное время промывая Рафу мозги тем, что они делают что-то не так и это необходимо изменить. «Нужно внести коррективы», — так Эш это называл.

— Мы не встречаемся.

Эш кажется не слышит. Как и всегда.

— Что такого, что ты гей? Я тоже гей, но ведь не скрываю этого. Тебе тоже пора бы принять свою природу и признаться. Или ты думаешь, что твоя любовь к членам может когда-нибудь пройти и тебе вдруг начнут симпатизировать женские соски? Я шесть лет гей, и поверь, со временем ориентация не меняется.

Рафаэлю хочется быстрее закончить этот разговор. Он поворачивается на бок спиной к Эшу и отвечает немного тише прежнего:

— Я был геем и встречался с парнями еще до того, как это стало мейнстримом. И я и без тебя в курсе, что такое ориентация, и как это работает.

Рафаэль снова поворачивается, но на этот раз лицом к Эшу, чтобы сказать тому прямо в ухо, чтобы только он услышал:

— То, что мы иногда трахаемся, не делает нас влюбленными придурками. Хватит вечно об этом забывать.

Что-то меняется во взгляде и поведение Эша. Он словно опускается душой на Землю, в свое тело, и понимает, как выглядел со стороны. С безразличным лицом, Эш тихо перекатывается обратно на свой футон и тихо отвечает «ладно», отворачиваясь спиной к телу, что ему так нравится, но что так жжется. Возможно, Рафаэль прав. Пора бы перестать забывать.

******

Они уже приехали в другую гостиницу в город, где через день начнется первый этап соревнований. Эта гостиница в несколько этажей, светлая, с большим персоналом и хорошим оборудованием. Не сравниться с той, в которой они ночевали этой ночью.

Они заходят в фойе через крутящиеся двери, балуясь в них, как глупые дети, и прекращая это баловство только тогда, когда строгий учитель намеривается дернуть черной бровью.

Они стоят у стойки регистрации и ждут, когда им выдадут карты от их номеров. Получив каждый по своей карте, учитель и все остальные, кроме Рафа и Эша, уходят к лифту. Раф тоже собирался, но, увидев случайно выходящего из отеля гостя, который своими осветленными волосами и худощавой фигурой был похож на младшего брата, Раф кинул приятелем «скоро придем, закиньте к себе наши вещи» и потащил Эша на выход. Скоро Рождество, и Раф вспомнил, что ничего не подготовил Майку в подарок.

Он в Японии. А что может быть лучше подарка из Японии, откуда все они родом? Даже если подарок будет дурацким, какие они всегда друг друга дарят, он будет для Майка ценным.

— Есть тут сувенирки? — спрашивает Раф уже на улице, озаряясь вокруг. Эш стоит рядом.

— Да полно. А тебе зачем? Забыл дома своего мишку и не можешь уснуть без мягкой игрушки?..

— Завали, — Раф замечает вывеску на японском с подходящим названием, и это все, что имеет сейчас для него значение. Он идет через дорогу к магазину, и Эш следует за ним.

— Стой, — подбегая и заходя вместе с Рафом в магазин под звук колокольчика, спрашивает Эш, — к чему спешка? Ну я же не мог про медведя угадать…

Рафаэль не отвечает. Он не хочет говорить, что, увидев светлый затылок, вспомнил о младшем брате, о его мягких пушистых волосах, о светлой улыбке и ярких шутках, которые тот придумывает на ходу и лучше, чем сам Рафаэль. Это как-то глупо признаваться другому парню, что младший брат та заноза, которая выбивает тебя из клеи одним своим смехом, и что ты хочешь, вернувшись домой, привезти что-то, что спровоцирует тот самый смех.

Раф проходит вдоль прилавка, где лежат многочисленные странные, забавные и не очень вещи. Эш усмехается на тренажеры для губ, которые выглядят как что-то для другого, и задумчиво хмыкает на презервативы со вкусом клубники с названием «Free Love».

— Прикольно, — он берет одну пачку и с озорной ухмылкой идет за Рафом, что продолжает быстро изучать ассортимент магазина на полках.

Рафу нужно что-то очень непонятное и забавное. Но не то, что они с Майком уже дарили друг другу. Мячики-сиськи уже были. Подушки-пердушки уже были. Черт, кажется, уже было все, что здесь лежит.

«Привези мне чего-нибудь с котятами», — всплывает пожелание Майка в голове, и Раф, словно боясь забыть, идет к кассе. Японка с розовыми волосами и глубоким декольте встречает его приветливой фразой, на которую Раф выпаливает на японском:

— Что у вас есть с котятами?

— С котятами? — хмурит гладкий лоб она, но потом отвечает «секундочку» и уходит.

Раф прижимается к прилавку боком.

Эш становится рядом и кладет на прилавок возле кассы пачку презервативов, что взял. Раф замечает, но предпочитает не комментировать.

— И давно ты шпаришь на японском?

— Я японец. Было бы странно, если бы я не знал своего языка, не думаешь?

Эш выглядит так, словно ему только что открыли какаю-то самую тайную тайну мира. Его глаза округляются, а пухлые губы размыкаются.

— Ты японец?

Рафу хочется застрелиться, но он удачно сдерживается. Эш продолжает:

— Я думал вы с братьями типа корейцы. Ну или китайцы. Максимум смесь того и того… Ты не похож на японца, глаза такие не узкие, да и ростом ты выше меня… в чем твой секрет? Твоя мама была американкой?

Раф смотрит в другую от Эша сторону, туда, где скрылась сладкая кассирша. Внутри становится вязко, словно наступил в болото. Рафаэль не хочет думать о том, что не знает, кем была его мать или отец. Он просто знает, где родился и принадлежность к какой расе отмечена у него в документах. Но этого другим знать не обязательно. Это личное. Болезненное.

— Типа того.

Эш чувствует враждебный настрой. За многие годы совместных спаррингов и год совместных близких времяпровождений он узнал Рафа достаточно, чтобы знать, когда к нему можно лезть, а когда стоит отступить, чтобы не подорваться на мине. Раф вспыльчивый, и это всегда лучше учитывать для своего блага.

— Окей. А что ты сказал кассирше? Или это тоже пиздецкий секрет.

— Не секрет. Спросил, что у них есть с котятами.

Эш давит смешок. Кажется, Рафаэль всегда будет ему интересен, потому что он никогда не рассказывает все свои секреты. Каждый раз что-то новенькое, да чуднее прежнего. Прелестно.

— У тебя фетиш на кошек?.. Могу купить ушки или хвост, если тебе такое нравится.

Эш снова включает свою пришибленную игривость.

— Нету у меня фетишей, придурок. Это для моего брата. Скоро же Рождество, и будет глупо вернуться из Японии без подарка. Я обещал привезти ему что-то с кошками. Он в них влюблен, кажется, с первого класса…

Эш, получив дозу откровенности, теряет интерес к истории, и начинает рассматривать сладости за стеклом прилавка. Леденцы в радужной пачке выглядят интересно. Недолго погодя с вещами в руках возвращается кассирша. Она «роняет» на прилавок все вещи, что были на складе, на которых есть кошки, и говорит тонким голосом:

— Это все, что у нас есть, господин.

Раф проходится взглядом по ручкам, блокнотам, наклейкам, мягким игрушкам и останавливается на довольно интересной коробочке белых боксеров с принтом кошачьих мордашек. Этого еще они не дарили друг другу, он бы точно запомнил. Да и почему нет? Забавно. Унизительно и приятно одновременно. Это смешно почти также, как если бы брат подарил сестре кружевные стринги.

— Это, — указывает на боксеры Раф. Эш смеется, но не лезет, кажется, он все равно уже не поймет.

— И это, — не сдерживая широкой улыбки, которую девушка за кассой может понять неправильно, говорит Эш и кладет возле запечатанных боксеров с котятами пачку презервативов.

На удивление, девушка не кажется смущенной. Она спрашивает, нужна ли упаковка или хватит просто фирменного пакета их магазина, и, получив просьбу упаковать только то, что выбрал Раф, спокойно это делает, а в конце желает на японском приходить к ним еще.

Когда они возвращаются в гостиницу и поднимаются в свои номера, Раф, оставаясь в одиночестве, убирает трусы с котятками в чемодан под низ всех своих вещей. Потом он падает на заправленную односпальную кровать, смотрит в белоснежный потолок и думает о том, что Майк все-таки был первым парнем, в которого он влюбился, и единственным, кто заставил Рафа взглянуть в лицо пугающим фактам о себе самом. Но…

Некоторым вещам навсегда суждено остаться только шуткой.


	5. show me love show me death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> факт: уровень мировой смертности от анорексии намного больше, чем у любого другого психического расстройства; за последние года уровень смертности от анорексии вырос в три раза; причина смерти анорексиков истощение или самоубийство; больше всего болезни подвержены подростки~

Иногда, находясь возле Рафа чуть дольше обычного, Майк ощущал опьянение. Наступал прилив теплой энергии, от которой горели щеки, и краснел нос с кончиками ушей, мутнело в глазах и становилось тяжелей дышать, но при этом нещадно тянуло танцевать. В такие моменты, когда они были вдвоем, мозг Майка словно отключался щелчком. Терялся счет времени, забывалась какая сегодня дата. Все, что темным облаком витало в голове — становилось уже неважным и растворялось. Начинался новый лист. Новый лист, потом еще один лист, потом еще и еще — и вот уже из бумажек собрался целый альбом, изрисованный событиями, которые они провели вместе.

Раф был как простуда. Как герпес. Раз заболеешь — и все, вирус герпеса в твоем организме уже навсегда, и тихо ждет момента, когда ты ослабеешь, чтобы тут же вскочить на губе, а в случае с Рафом — вскочить в месте более неожиданном… в сердце.

Они доходят до ближайшего парка, в котором деревья уже зеленеют, минут за двадцать, берут возле входа велики напрокат на полчаса, садятся на них, словно им обоим вновь по двенадцать лет, и едут в парке по кругу снова и снова. День теплый и довольно хороший. Солнце уже прошло зенит и начинает опускаться, но поверхность земли все еще нагрета и согревает, как если бы разгоряченная сковорода еще дымилась на уже выключенной конфорке.

«я сделаю все то, что ты так любишь в книжках  
с тобою я веду себя как маленький мальчишка  
танцуй в моей футболке с секонда за рубль  
и пей со мной вино, что я украл у друга»**

Раф тормозит, а Майк почти врезается в него, все же успевая повернуть руль и затормозить белой подошвой кроссовка об пыльную сухую землю. Руки Майка лежат на руле, и он стоит на своих двоих ногах, чувствуя, как по спине бежит капелька пота. Это приносит дополнительную радость, потому что Майк вспотел от активности, от спорта, а не просто от жары. Он сжег часть своего обеда. Это отлично. Можно будет еще покачать пресс раз сто, сделать пару раз планку, и тогда обед точно будет сожжен весь…

Рафаэль перекидывает ногу через велик и смотрит на брата. Черные глаза старшего на солнце светлеют до коньячного оттенка. Майк думает, если бы Раф проходил тест «какой ты алкоголь», то он точно был бы коньяком. Подходит как по вкусу, так и по эффекту. Дерзкий, терпкий, дорогой. Вкусно, но выпьешь много — и станет плохо.

— Достаточно наигрался? — Раф практически не вспотел. Точно коньяк со льдом.

Майки вытирает тыльной стороной руки пот со лба и быстро задевает нос. Задевать нос его старая привычка. Даже если тот не чешется, Майк все равно заденет свой нос. У него уже черные точки появились от этого…

— Ага, спасибо, — Майки не осознает, за что именно благодарит, но слова сами вырываются из глубин томного подсознания. Может быть Майк рад, что они с Рафом провели время вместе? Они давно этого не делали. Все время были либо заняты оба, либо был занят кто-то один из них. Выпускной класс в школе, подготовка к экзаменам и подготовка к соревнованиям отбирают много времени у Рафа, а средняя школа и свои тараканы в голове отбирают много времени у Майка. Смешно, что они еще несовершеннолетние, а уже такие все занятые.

Рафаэль издает смешок на привычную милую чудаковатость брата. Майк как книга без интриги, но с хорошим содержимым, читая которое, ты улыбаешься и продолжаешь читать даже то, что, казалось бы, такое открытое. Словно сборник лучших апрельских анекдотов, над которыми работали все комики страны. Ничего нового, а все равно хорошо.

— Тогда пошли домой. Твой кошак уже наверно по тебе соскучился.

— Куро способен скучать по мне только перед кормежкой, — шутит Майк под щелкающий звук, издаваемый цепью велосипеда.

— И на кой-черт тебе кот, который любит не тебя, а еду?

Майк пожимает плечами, которые закрыты шарфом. Проносится ветерок, и светлые пряди смахивает со лба легким бризом.

— Я не знаю, на кой-черт. Я просто люблю Куро, даже если он меня нет.

******

Вернувшись домой, они сразу расходятся по своим комнатам. Майк поворачивает направо, поднимаясь по лестнице, а Раф налево. Оба закрывают за собой дверь, словно ставя точку в новом совместном воспоминании. Новый изрисованный лист добавляется в толстый альбом рисунков Майки.

Быстро переодевшись обратно в свои большие джинсы, в которых можно утонуть при желании, Майк ложится на кровать, положив подушку под спину, и лезет на проана сайт.

Если бы кто-то увидел его закладки телефона, то точно бы все понял и ужаснулся. Сплошные таблицы калорийности и бжу продуктов, статьи о питании и метаболизме, дневники анорексичек, что уже на грани, несколько полноценных форумов с разными разделами. И это не говоря о трамблере, где у Майка в ленте одни лишь фотографии костей и кожи, и беседе, в которую его пригласили.

В общем, знаете фразу «ты то, что ты ешь»? Так вот, знайте, если человек ест сплошные фотографии истощенных тел и не видит в этом проблемы — он анорексик. Больные анорексией словно заменяют еду на свою мечту. Но эта мечта то, что часто становится причиной их смерти.

Обновления на форуме также постоянны, как в беседе, и Майк уже подсел на то, чтобы каждую свободную секунду читать что-то, что может помочь ему стать меньше. Стоит сказать, что он полностью влюблен в раздел «анорексия-обсуждение», потому что именно на нем он нашел все свои диеты, узнал про основные понятия, познакомился с людьми, у которых такие же цели. Все это так массивно, богато и интересно, что не втянуться, начав все это читать, невозможно. В этой игре нет шансов.

Авиатор, тема «каким самым быстрым способом вам удалось похудеть?»

>призрак_юности:  
Кажется, я просто не ел две недели и пил только воду

>ромаШка:  
Похудела на 16кг за месяц благодаря ограничению до 500кал в день и каждодневному спорту по несколько часов

>мелодиииии:  
Я сбросила чет ок 5кг за неделю, питаясь диетической колой и семечками  
Но я также занималась кардио целый день и больше ничем, потому что у меня буквально не было мотивации делать что-то кроме похудения лОл

>продвинутый_гуру:  
Ходила в универ и проводила более 17 часов за учебой каждый день  
Ела два раза в день по одному батончику (150ккал), а потом выблевывала это.  
Потеряла более двадцати килограмм, но кроме жира у меня также выпали все волосы и начались проблемы с сердцем, не рекомендую [фото, фото]  
Я теперь выгляжу как наркоман и питаюсь через трубку и хочу сдохнуть.

Майк смотрит на две приложенные к комментарию девушки фотографии и понимает, с неким замиранием, что второе фото «после» ему нравится больше. Он чувствует эстетическое удовольствие при взгляде на выпирающие ребра, которые можно пересчитать. Ему нравится белая кожа с взбухшими венами. Ему нравится даже капельница на штативе, которая цепляет руку девушки иглой и прозрачной трубкой к себе. Бедная девушка в полупрозрачном медицинском халате словно в плену своей болезни. Ключицы выпирают так сильно, что почти прорезают серую кожу.

«Кошмар» — сказал бы здоровый человек.

«Это мой идеал» — сказал бы анорексик.

Майк смотрит на время. Скоро вечер. Скоро вернется Лео и потом отец. Скоро ужин. От мысли о еще одном полноценном приеме пищи появляются слезы обиды. Он так усердно худел эти полгода, вырывал с зубами каждый отвес, и для чего?.. Чтобы просто забыть о своей цели, стоило солнцу появиться на небе? Счастье, безмятежность, любовь, это все сгинет, и он останется один на один со своей болью. В агонии и в жире, который оккупирует его, если он от него не избавится. От всего, от каждой складочки, от каждого грамма ненужной массы необходимо отречься.

В голове Майка нет конечной цели. Начав случайно, он не знал, какая цифра на весах его устроит на все сто. Он просто хотел таять, исчезать по молекулам. Ему нравилось то ощущение невесомости, которое начинало появляется. Ему нравился тремор в руках и слабость в теле, потому что в таком состояние кажется, словно все вокруг замечают твою хрупкость и наконец начинают ценить тебя. Медленно умирая, ты кайфуешь, потому что впервые ощущаешь власть над чувствами других, власть над своей жизнью и власть вообще над всем. Твой мозг бредит идеей похудеть, потому что вес и калории это та магия, которую ты можешь полностью контролировать. А что может быть чудеснее контроля?..

— Нужно забрать весы, — шепчет Майки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** песня "эффи" - мальчишка


	6. イッテいらっしゃい

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Itte irashai (イッテいらっしゃい) - "Возвращайся поскорей"

Воскресным вечером, когда ужин уже закончился и все разошлись по своим комнатам, Майк дождался, когда Рафаэль уйдет из комнаты в душ, и вышел бесшумно как мышь в темный коридор. Свет еще горел из-под дверей Лео и Донни, комнаты которых располагались напротив комнат Майка и Рафа. Но Майк надеялся, что никто из братьев все же не застанет его врасплох с весами в руках. Было бы неловко придумывать на ходу оправдание и врать в лицо старшему брату.

Майк проскользает за дверь, прикрывая ее, но не до конца, чтобы слышать — когда вода в ванной перестанет течь, и начинает оглядываться. Он не знает точно, где брат хранит свои напольные весы, но они определенно должны быть где-то в его комнате. Майки осматривается пару минут, прежде чем догадывается посмотреть в шкафу. Открыв дверцу платяного шкафа, он находит внизу черные весы с прямоугольным окошком для цифр.

— Да, — шепчет довольно Майк, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать весы. Появляется нетерпение взвеситься прямо сейчас, но Майк решает, что безопаснее будет сделать это уже в своей комнате. Раф не принимает душ слишком долго и в любую секунду может закончить.

Майк уже собирается красться обратно к себе, но его останавливает вибрация телефона. Телефон Рафа громко вибрирует на деревянном столе раз, а в темноте сверкает его свет. Через секунду это повторяется. Затем снова. И так раз шесть подряд телефон вибрирует от пришедшего смс. Какой человек здесь удержится от соблазна взглянуть на чужое сообщение?.. Да, да, это некрасиво. Но братьям можно.

Майк касается телефона, экран того загорается и последние три сообщения высвечиваются ярким броским текстом в белых окошках на темном фоне:

[имя скрыто]:  
фу, игнорщик 

я подожду две минуты, а потом найду, кем тебя заменить

не у тебя одного есть мальчики в запасе, ты же знаешь

Компьютерная мозговая обработка информации Майка зависает на последнем сообщении, потому что он не понимает. Что-то ему подсказывает, в каком контексте были эти три сообщения, но в целом, под имеющийся образ брата контекст не идет. Может быть Майк просто понимает что-то не так. А может кто-то ошибся номером. В любом случае, это что-то или ошибочное или… личное?

Экран телефона гаснет, и Майк видит в нем свое хмурое озадаченное лицо. Рука Майка уже тянется набрать пароль — который Майк знает — и прочитать все шесть пришедших сообщений, а может и еще другие, но в коридоре становится тихо, Раф выключил воду. Майки понимает, что не успеет больше ничего сделать, и, взволнованный, он кладет быстро телефон на место и уходит в свою комнату.

Майк закрывает свою дверь в ту же секунду, в какую Раф открывает дверь ванной. Щелчок закрытия и открытия совпадают почти до долей секунд. Майки скатывается спиной по своей двери и вниз, и, сидя на полу с весами в руках, он с затаенным дыханием, как спалившийся вор, слушает как Раф топает по коридору, заходит к себе, запирается.

Я не сделал ничего аморального, — убеждает себя Майки, пытаясь унять стрессовое волнение внутри. Он полностью согласен, что нет ничего плохого в том, что он прочитал чужое смс и спер весы, но… что-то плохое было в том смс. Что-то тайное, вязкое, неожиданное. Все они знают, что Раф конфликтный парень с парочкой друзей, которые способны его терпеть, но никто из них не знал, какая у Рафа ориентация. Да и не задумывался.

Майк всегда думал, что Раф гетеро, который просто не рассказывает о своих девушках никому. Но может ли быть такое, что в их семье два гея?

Почему он раньше никогда даже не думал об этом?

Майк поднимается с пола и идет к столу, который стоит боком к двери, чтобы поставить за него весы. Это расстояние между боком стола и окном — самое неприметное в его комнате, куда можно поставить весы и оставить их там стоять некоторое время без страха, что кто-то их увидит, зайдя к нему в спальню. Прибывая в ватном состоянии и почему-то представляя себе, как Раф сейчас, должно быть, берет телефон и читает пришедшее смс, Майк встает на весы. Цифры бегут на экранчике, замирают, и начинают мелькать.

В сумерках, в свете улицы из окна, Майк смотрит вниз и впервые за этот учебный год с момента, как начал худеть, узнает свой вес в килограммах: «50.1»…

Первое что появляется в голове: «весы сбились». Потом появляется мысль, что одежда тоже что-то весит, и те джинсы, в которых он сейчас, должно быть весят очень много, и вес тоже уже неправильный. Цифры точно лгут, как кто-то писал в их беседе. Он не может весить пятьдесят. Он не чувствует себя на пятьдесят. По ощущениям, Майк чувствуют себя все еще на все шестьдесят килограмм, как летом, когда он ел все подряд. Ему кажется, что его ноги все такие же жирные, и что его второй подбородок как у человека с ожирением, и ему плевать, что на самом деле этот «второй подбородок» — маленькая складочка, которая появляется, когда он втягивает голову как страус, опустив подбородок к низу.

Майки идет к зеркалу и задирает футболку. Его живот плоский, но, защипывая кожу на боку, он расстраивается и злится. В этой складочке кожи он видит миллион молекул жира, которые все еще нужно убирать. Его джинсы скрывают его ноги, но он не думает об этом, Майк думает только о том, что просвет между ногами недостаточно большой. У половины девушек в школе ноги худее его, а они ведь даже не сидят на диетах, как он.

— Мне так далеко до Ави, — срываются с уст слова, после которых нижняя губа Майка начинает дрожать, а в его глазах появляются слезы.

Он похудел и спустился со ступени «нормальный вес» на ступень «недостаточный (дефицит) массы тела». Он уже весит достаточно мало для своих ста семидесяти сантиметров роста. Разве это не повод для радости? Может уже стоит похвалить себя и начать питаться трижды в день, как раньше?..

Расстройство пищевого поведения отвечает за Майка: «нет». Нет, тебе никогда не будет достаточно худобы, достаточно имеющихся сброшенных кг, достаточно истязаний и боли. Цифры на весах лгут, размер одежды врет, желудок врет. Только твое расстройство тебе не врет, слушай Ану и продолжай худеть.

Майк сворачивается в сверток из одеяла и засыпает, отвернувшись на кровати лицом к стене. Он засыпает быстро от усталости, но ему ничего не сниться, как раньше. Раньше он любил спать — потому что его снилось что-то яркое и красочное, несколько снов даже стали его вдохновением для парочки картин, но сейчас это растворилось, как стевия в его кофе без молока, бесследно, и он просыпается уставшим и грустным, таким же, каким засыпал. Но это не важно. Намного же важнее, что во сне он ничего не ел, а значит, не набрал веса, который потом придется сбрасывать. Еда, худоба, методы похудения, калории, бжу, витаминные добавки, спортивные упражнения… это было все, что осталось в его голове, и о чем Майк мог думать.

******

Утром Майки проснулся от мелодичного звука будильника, который красиво смешивался с барабанящему по окну дождем. Солнце еще не поднялось высоко, и поэтому в комнате было не очень ярко, но достаточно светло, чтобы без проблем разглядеть все предметы, которые были в спальне.

Шмыгнув носом, Майки без особого энтузиазма, вяло тянется к телефону, который видимо упал с кровати ночью и сейчас трезвонил на ковре.

Из-за будильника Куро, что спал почти всегда у Майка, тоже проснулся. Его высокие уши повернулись на звук, ловя повторяющуюся мелодию своими звуколокаторами. Черный пушистый хвост поднимался и опускался, как змейка, оставляя на светлом стуле на колесиках темные шерстинки.

Еще не было и семи утра. В прошлом году он просыпался всегда на полчаса позже, ровно в семь, как и остальные, спускался на первый этаж, завтракал. Исключения были только те дни, когда быт был на нем, и он готовил всем завтрак. В этом же году все немного… изменилось. Он просыпался на тридцать минут раньше остальных, чтобы первым спуститься к завтраку, чтобы не есть. Забавно, но только так он мог быть уверенным, что ему не придется есть завтрак. Все благодаря тому, что он спускался и начинал «есть» до того, как тот, чей сегодня день, закончит сортировку стола и позовет всех. Было удобно ковырять вилкой и тихо скидывать еду в пакет, спрятанный в рюкзак, который Майк ставил на стул возле себя, пока Лео, Раф или Донни были еще заняты у плиты и холодильника, а за столом больше никто не сидел.

Сейчас Майк делает то же самое. Собравшись за несколько минут, он спускается вниз. Лео с его идеально ровной осанкой стоит у плиты. Готовя, он не издает почти ни звука, в отличие от шумного Донни. Майки на секунды две останавливается на последней ступеньке, просто смотря на затылок самого старшего брата. Под дождь, утреннее солнце и пар от сковороды, Лео в фартуке кажется теплее и домашнее обычного. Это что-то вроде редкого явления, поэтому Майк пытается запечатлеть его в своей голове на память, чтобы, быть может, потом зарисовать в своем скетчбуке.

Вздохнув и надев на себя маску хорошего настроения, Майки спускается с последней ступеньки лестницы и громко говорит:

— Доброе утро, братик!

Лео сдержанно улыбается и ненадолго отвлекается от готовки, позволяя отвести взгляд в сторону брата. Прямые черные волосы закрывают брови Лео.

— Доброе утро. — Лео возвращается к готовке. — Снова проснулся раньше других? Кажется, это уже вошло в твою привычку, да?..

Майк кидает рюкзак с расстегнутой молнией на стул, как обычно, и идет к шкафчикам, чтобы выбрать себе высокий цветной стакан. Обычно он не парился и скидывал еду с вилки, понемногу, но теперь ему кажется, что идея с выплевыванием еды в кружку — более практичная. Не надо будет следить за взглядом Лео, подолгу ковыряя вилкой на тарелке как влюбленная девчонка.

Лео отдает ему тарелку с лазаньей с укропом и помидорами, а Майк сам уже наливает себе в стакан сок из холодильника. Точнее, он открывает сок, но наливает его в стакан от силы на одну треть. Если он нальет до горла, то это потом точно не влезет в пакет в рюкзаке, разольется и получится отвратительное мокрое месиво. Ему этого не надо.

Лео у плиты выглядит более напряженно с приходом Майка, и как обычно, он ничего не говорит первым, а Майк, как не самый ярый фанат тишины, начинает говорить. Он рассказывает какие-то нелепые вещи, а Лео слушает его не перебивая и изредка поддакивая. Кто-то бы уже посчитал, что Лео не интересно, и что он и не слушает, но Майк жил в этой семье не первый и не второй год, и знал, что Лео всегда слушает. Просто не очень любит говорить также активно, как сам Майк.

— Разбужу остальных, — без десяти семь говорит ему Лео и уходит.

— Ага, — мычит Майк с зависшей вилкой в руке, на которую наткнут кусочек лазаньи. Со своего ракурса Майк видит, как в его стакане плавает помидор. Но Лео не заглядывает в его стакан. Он даже почти на него не смотрит, когда уходит к лестнице.

Майки дожидается, когда старший брат полностью поднимется по лестнице, а потом быстро берет тарелку и вилкой сгребает все остатки еды в стакан. Тот заполняется его завтракам. Майк ставит пустую грязную тарелку обратно на стол, берет стакан, и, открыв пошире рюкзак, «выливает» содержимое стакана в высокий бумажный пакет для завтраков, который считается непромокаемым. Майк закручивает верхушку пакета в трубочку, чтобы тот не разлился внутри его рюкзака, и застегивает молнию.

Его живот урчит, но Майки безразлично, лишь с каплей жестокости он не обращает внимания на сигналы своего желудка. Он ел обед вчера. Этого вполне достаточно. Этого достаточно даже с излишками. Теперь можно пить одну воду дня три, потому что тот жир и тесто, что он съел, точно впитались в него полностью. Когда он голодает, его желудок становится как губка, и ему достаточно съесть даже яблоко, чтобы на следующий день у него начались оттеки. А, как известно, когда ты в отеках, ты выглядишь толще.

Майк ненавидел отеки. От них у него снова появлялись хомячьи щеки, набухали пальцы и руки, на ногах оставались следы при надавливании на них пальцем. Кошмар…

— Там целый ливень, — услышал хрипловатый с утра голос Рафа Майк. Тот спустился первым и сел за стол наискосок от Майка, туда, где сидел вчера на обеде и ужине. Донни и Лео тоже сели за стол, и Майку пришлось убрать свой рюкзак к себе на колени, чтобы дать Дону занять свое место. Лео бесшумно сел последним напротив Майка.

То неловкое не полностью ясное чувство снова появилось внутри Майка, когда рядом появился Раф. Майк еще помнил о тех сообщениях вечером, но не подавал виду. Хотя очень хотел.

— Какая тебе разница, что там ливень, если все равно не пешком пойдешь, — сказал Майк, наблюдая как едят другие. Ему нравилось смотреть как едят другие.

— Боюсь укладка намокнет, — язвительно, но без агрессии, ответил ему Раф, быстро поглощая лазанью с тарелки. Раф даже не пользовался ножом, в отличие от Лео, который им пользовался и весьма умело и легко.

— А на что тебе лак для волос с «сильной фиксацией», если он не спасает в дождь? — с отсылкой на вчерашний поход в магазин, продолжает Майк.

— Ты путаешь лак с водостойкой тушью, дурочка.

Майки закатывает глаза и переводит взгляд на дождь за окном. На плитках возле дома уже огромные лужи, а из цветочных горшков выливается вода как из водопада. Его кеды с дырочками по бокам точно не спасут его сухие носки. Жаль.

— Если бывает водостойкая косметика, значит и лаки тоже такие есть. Дурочка.

Донни рядом улыбается и косо смотрит на Майки через стекла своих очков. Сегодня он в очках в черной оправе. Всего у Донни четыре пары, которые он периодически меняет по настроению.

— Плохая погода, плохое настроение? — спрашивает его Донни. — Не злись, а то все станет еще хуже, закон жизни. Лучше оставаться всегда позитивным.

— Видимо мне не дано оставаться всегда в хорошем настроении, — вновь немного апатично отвечает Майк, чуть прижимая к груди свой рюкзак. Надо будет до первого урока еще зайти в туалет, чтобы выбросить пакет. Думая об этом, Майк чувствует себя хуже. Он так часто выкидывает еду, а ведь кто-то может сейчас голодать в бедной стране. И даже если без этого фарса, он все равно виновен хотя бы перед Лео. Брат готовил для него, а он это просто выкинет в урну.

Видимо, лицо Майка становится еще кислее, потому что Донни пихает его в бог и жизнеутверждающе говорит:

— Перестань, все ведь хорошо.

Майк усмехается, и это выходит немного саркастично. 

— Да, все отлично. Доедай свой завтрак, Мистер Жизнелюбие. 

******

Лео отвозит их снова на своей машине по школам. Все они учатся в разных школах, но эти три школы по пути, и Лео не приходится долго разъезжать по дорогам, чтобы подбросить братьев. Дорога всегда занимает не очень много времени, их дом находится в удобном месте, недалеко от всех трех школ, недалеко от важных мест города, недалеко от лучших магазинов, недалеко от Манхеттена. Очень выгодное местоположение, да.

Лео молчит всю поездку, а Раф сидит на переднем сидении возле него и пытается развести на разговор. Рафаэль не был психологом, не был чуткой персоной, да и обычно не придирался к братьям, как к другим, но в случае с Лео — он был готов перенять на себя все эти черты характера и побыть немного другим человеком, потому что, объективно, раньше Лео был совсем другим. Он и смеялся, и дрался, как Раф. Они часто ходили куда-то вместе, фоткались в торговых центрах и кафешках, катались на скейтах и даже однажды спустились в люк в канализацию. Зачем? По приколу, было интересно.

Но с годами Лео словно закрылся от всех, включая Рафа. Потерялся в омуте, а может и утонул в океане. И сколько бы Раф не старался, найти прежнего Лео у него не получалось.

— Забавно, ты все еще предпочитаешь играть ту мелодию для разминки? — голос Рафа продолжал прерывать тишину в салоне авто. — Вроде уже такой профи, а все по-старенькому. Хотя знаешь, я давно не слушал, как ты играешь. Может сыграешь мне как-нибудь что-то?..

Лео сворачивает к школе Рафа, которая была со спортивным уклоном и своим гибким под тренировки расписанием. Лео раньше тоже здесь учился вместе с Рафом, потому что игра на пианино занимала времени не меньше, чем профессиональный спорт. Те же тренировки, соревнования… Лео никогда особо это не нравилось.

— Тебе правда этого хочется? — Лео говорил негромко, на грани слышимости.

— Да! Почему нет? Мне нравится музыка, хотя может не так как тебе…

Лео предпочел не говорить, что, возможно, сейчас музыка нравится ему не больше, если не меньше, чем Рафу. Да, раньше пианино казалось редким и красивым инструментом, способным передавать чувства и глубоко отображать их для слушателя, но многочисленная игра одного и того же для жюри на конкурсах истерла те тонкие любимые ощущение, истерла любовь к музыке. Сейчас пианино — лишь инструмент, а игра — лишь движение пальцев. Все кажется бессмысленным. Если раньше Лео рвался доказать своей игрой что-то отцу, то сейчас… кажется, все уже доказано, а дальше идти просто некуда. Лео не понимает, куда он идет и для чего, и каждый день вопрос «зачем?» остается для него без ответа. Он словно плывет в океане, не видя впереди суши. Просто медуза, отбившаяся течением от всех.

Майк смотрит через мокрое окошко на людей на улице, и, немного задумавшись, говорит:

— Я тоже хочу послушать, как ты играешь.

Донни, уже за компанию, добавляет:

— И я.

Нечто почти невесомое, но теплое, напоминает о себе знать Лео, и он вспоминает, почему каждый день продолжает спрашивать «зачем?», почему просто не перестал просыпаться, не перестал задавать один и тот же вопрос.

Зачем? Ответа нет. Но есть семья, и может, хотя бы поэтому?..

Они доезжают до школы Рафа, и тот выходит из машины, прикрывая голову рюкзаком от дождя. В школе Рафа встречает Эш, который злиться, что его партнер, с которым он в открытых отношениях, его игнорил все выходные.

— Я столько раз тебе писал, хотя бы смайликом бы ответил, сучка, — Эш тащится за ним следом по пустому коридору. Школа небольшая, дорогая, да и половина учеников либо не приходят на первый урок, либо официально его пропускают из-за тренировки.

— Ну, я был занят, — без сожаления отвечает Раф.

— Да? И чем же? — Эш похабно улыбается, он всегда все сводит к одному, к тому, что у него самого чуть ниже пояса.

Раф же уже привык к этому. Он знает Эша давно, знает его похождения, которые начались еще в пятнадцать, даже знает про то, с кем у Эша был первый раз, и что это было с женатиком, у которого был ребенок. Раф все знает, поэтому, он просто уже не заостряет на этом внимания, и отвечает на вопрос:

— Я был с семьей.


	7. everything black, emotionally faded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эйп, кес, ави (обложка к главе):   
> https://vk.com/photo-104038092_457239226

На школьном обеде Майк идет в столовую. Это редкость, потому что обычно он не ходит в это место, предпочитая посидеть в пустом классе вместе с Ави, которая спит на переменах. Но в этот раз Авиценна — лучшая, а может и единственная в школе подруга Майка без слов взяла его за руку и буквально потащила за собой в столовую со звонком на перемену.

— Ави, что ты делаешь? — спросил ее по пути Майк, чувствуя себя все более неуютно при приближении к дверям столовой. Вокруг них в том же направлении шли другие ученики средних и старших классов, готовые набить свои желудки не лучшей школьной едой. Может это и была частная школа, но видимо еда в любой школе одинаково плоха. Всегда это либо жирный фаст фуд, вот так без заморочек, либо «домашняя» еда, но ужасно приготовленная. Школа тебе не французский ресторанчик.

Девушка, чьи ноги были настолько худыми, что в просвет между ее ногами можно было всунуть еще одну ее ногу, обернувшись к нему и посмотрев в его глаза своими темно-коричневыми, невозмутимо ответила:

— Есть. Зачем еще, по-твоему, ходят в столовую подростки? Набить себе желудок.

Она отвернулась обратно, и Майк после заминки, снова спросил тише:

— Ты начала есть?..

Ее рука сжала его запястье, словно в предупреждении. Она больше не поворачивалась к нему, и только коротко ответила:

— Нет.

Они вошли в столовую. Обычно здесь очень солнечно и тепло из-за больших окон, выходящих на солнечную сторону. По периметру и в центре стоят круглые столы с обычными стульями, есть один большой прямоугольный стол для большой компашки, который обычно занимают «псы» из футбольного клуба. В этот раз шестерка любителей спорта тоже здесь, и от них исходит много шума. Из-за дождя, что начался поздно ночью и продолжается до сих пор, столовая была в темноте, и возле кассы даже был включен свет, который подсвечивал сегодняшний ассортимент еды желтым светом.

Женщина, которую Майк знал как кого-то из секретарей директора или что-то около того, стояла возле стены, в очках и скрестив руки. Ее взгляд высматривал кого-то, и, заметив их, она выпрямилась еще сильнее и начала следить за двумя старшеклассниками. Майку стало неуютно под взором женщины, и, когда они встали в очередь за едой, он очень тихо спросил подругу:

— Почему она на нас так смотрит?

Ави была безразлична, хотя ее голос казался раздраженнее или даже злее обычного. Она убрала прядь своих темных волос за ухо, на мочку которого была прицеплена большая круглая сережка.

— Ты про стерву в углу? Ну, она заметила, что я снова похудела, и сказала, что знает, что я не хожу в столовую, и что если я не начну сюда ходить и есть, она позвонит родителям и устроит им серьезный разговор по поводу моих заморочек. Надеюсь, ей на голову упадет цветной горшок… — добавила Авиценна по-змеиному прищурив глаза.

Майк в шоке снова посмотрел на секретаршу.

— Какой ей дело?! И ты, правда, будешь есть?

— Не кричи, — шикнула Ави, когда кто-то из очереди обратил на них внимание, — не знаю, какое ей дело. Решила поиграть в добрую спасительницу, наверное. Конечно я не собираюсь из-за одного ее желания менять свои планы. Просто посидим с тобой за столом, поковыряем еду, дождемся, когда она свалит, а потом уйдем сами. Если у нее и тогда возникнут претензии, я сама поговорю с отцом о том, что это за хрень. Столько денег за учебный год, а такое варварское отношение к учащимся. Может мне просто не нравится их стремная еда…

Майк посмотрел на пюре, которое по цвету и консистенции напоминало чьи-то поствечеринские извержение, и скуксился. Рыба в масле и сыре, с которой жир так и капал на противень, тоже вызывала лишь рвотный позыв. И как люди это едят? Из всего, что здесь есть, в теории Майк был готов съесть только салат без ничего, где одни листья и помидор черри. Ну, и может быть кофе без молока из автомата рядом. Хотя нет, лучше вода без газов, а не кофе. Кофе он ел вчера на ужин.

Ави заказала себе и ему какие-то блюда, они забрали подносы и пошли к пустому круглому столику, который был ближе к задней стене и дальше от кассы с витринами.

Майк повесил рюкзак за ручку на стул, а Ави бросила свою черную сумку на пустой третий стул рядом. Сев, она начала открывать завернутую в бумагу булку своими длинными черными ногтями. Секретарь директора смотрела прямо на Ави через стекла своих старомодных очков. Если бы вы спросили Ави, она сказала бы про женщину, что у нее совсем нет вкуса. Какая-то стремная одежда из массмаркета, никаких украшений кроме дешевых сережек. Как возможно будущий дизайнер одежды, Авиценна была в шоке с того, насколько безвкусно может одеваться женщина.

Майк был взволнован тем, что у него на подносе стояла еда. Он точно не собирался ее есть. Но частью своего мозга понимал, что если истощение Ави не осталось незамеченным, значит, в будущем и к его телу могут придраться. Будет лучше, для профилактики, тоже начать ходить снова в столовую. А потом можно как Ави начать надевать на себя по три слоя одежды, чтобы тощая фигура никого не смущала. Кошмар.

Майки покрутил кольцо на указательном пальце, а потом решился, и тоже притронулся к еде, играя роль обычного едока.

Секретарша не хотела уходить, и казалось бы, что они уже были загнаны в тупик, но тут к их столику подлетел Кейси, парень из того футбольного клуба. Он раньше еще занимался хоккеем, пока тренер не выгнал его из-за непослушания и вредных привычек. Кейси пододвинул к ним стул, царапая полы, но не обращая на это внимание, сел на этот стул как на коня, и стал нагло смотреть на Ави. Кейси случайно сел так, что закрыл Ави от секретарши, но Ави это было на руку. Она увидела, как женщина в очках уходит из столовой, и выдохнула, бросая булочку обратно на поднос. Майк также перестал играться с едой, теряя к ней интерес.

Кейси, увидев, как они оба перестают есть с его появлением, тянет:

— О, я испортил вам аппетит? — он улыбается, потому что знает и про их заморочки, и про стычку Ави с секретарем. Просто он их друг, а еще парень Ави, и он был там, когда секретарь проходила мимо Ави, что была в футболке для физры, и придралась к ее худым рукам. Да, у Ави правда были очень худые руки и острые локти, но какое другим дело. Ее тело ее дело.

— А его и не было, — подхватил Майк. В отличие от Ави, не испытывающей ничего хорошего к Кейси Джонсу, ему Кейс нравился. Они с ним не были друзьями вне школы, но в школе сталкивались довольно часто, и, так совпало, что чувство юмора и любовь к разрушениям была у них обоих идентичная. Быть может, если бы они учились в одном классе или хотя бы в одной параллели (Кейси был на год старше) то уже были бы лучшими друзьями и вне школы тоже и в ее пределах.

— Ты что-то хотел? — спросила любителя хоккея Авиценна.

Кейси забрал ее булочку и начал есть, прежде сняв краги с рук и положив их на стол возле ее подноса.

— Разве парню нужна причина, чтобы захотеть увидеть любимую?

Ави никогда не говорила, что не любит его, а еще согласилась делать вид, что они встречаются, и поэтому Кейси в какой-то момент решил, будто они влюбленная парочка, которая идеально друг другу подходят. Кейси правда нравилась Ави внешне и внутренне, она влекла его недоступностью и хрупкостью фигуры. Но у Ави ничего не содрогалось при виде Джонса. Ее никогда не влекло сексуально к парням, да и к девушкам тоже. Она не понимала девчонок, у которых коленки подкашивались, когда их целовали или что-то шептали в ушко. Ави было все равно. Но все же она встречалась с парнями, потому что не хотела, чтобы ее имидж «секси кошечки» превратился в имидж «лохушки одиночки». Все со всеми встречались и спали. И хочешь, не хочешь, ты должен был поддерживать единый образ.

— Значит, ты просто по мне соскучился? Мило. Знаешь, раз ты уже здесь, то я как твоя девушка, не хочу, чтобы ты ходил голодным. Твои тренировки сжигают много калорий, тебе нужно хорошо питаться…

— Хочешь, чтобы я и еду Майка съел?

— Ага.

******

На предпоследнем уроке физкультуры, которая обычно проходит на свежем воздухе, но так как сейчас шел дождь, была в спортивном зале, Майк и Ави сидели с освобождением от медсестры на трибунах и просто болтали. Майки смотрел на то, как бегают и кидаются мечами одноклассники, а Ави листала ленту в тамблере, иногда останавливая движение своего большого пальца, чтобы прочитать, кажущуюся интересной, информацию о питании. Но все это оказывалось уже не новым для нее, и она снова листала вниз.

Нога Ави была возле его, и Майк смог сравнить их ноги по ширине. Его бедро было толще в разы. Не так, как раньше, но его нога была все еще немысленно широкой в сравнении с ногой подруги. В начале учебного года Ави как-то уже сравнивала их ноги, и именно тогда Майк словно впервые увидел, насколько ужасна реальность, насколько он кошмарен в этой жировой оболочке. До этого невинного сравнения Майки даже не задумывался о своей внешности, его больше волновала семья, учеба, его хобби и так далее. Но потом все это сдвинулось на второй план и перестало его волновать.

Майк защипывает кожу на своем запястье, которая недостаточно упругая для того, чтобы ее было невозможно вот так защипнуть пальцами. Ему кажется, словно под кожей гуляет жир, словно он чувствует жировые вкрапления на запястье. Он даже не чувствует подвоха, просто знает, что там жир. Даже если его нет, он там.

Ави возможно надоедает сидеть молча, а может в ленте не находится ничего интересного, и она заводит разговор о чем-то, о чем они еще не разговаривали в столовой, на переменах, или на уроке.

— Знаешь, мне прописали новые колеса. Я пью их уже неделю, и заметила интересный эффект. От них пропадает аппетит и все время немного тошнит. Не так, что кажется словно сейчас вырвет, но словно укачало в машине.

У Авиценны эпилепсия с трех лет, и в связи с большим недостатком веса, который у нее уже года три, приступы эпилепсии стали хуже. Она стала ходить к врачу стабильно каждый месяц из-за этого. И почти каждый поход к врачу — выписка нового лекарства. Либо то не помогает, либо дает не тот эффект. Ави чувствует себя подопытным кроликом, на которым просто тайно испытывают лекарства. Но не ходить к врачу и не пить таблетки она тоже не может, потому что просто умрет без них.

Майки размышлял об таблетках раньше. На форумах много кто писал и делился с другими тем, какие таблетки дают побочный эффект — отсутствие голода, а иногда и уменьшение массы тела. Есть даже рецепт для убивания голода, в котором используется лекарство для кашля. Но Майк не смог найти этот бронхолитик в аптеке без рецепта, поэтому забросил идею с готовкой самодельного зелья. Но после слов Ави скользкое змеиное желание попробовать что-то с таблетками снова вернулось в его голову.

— Можешь дать мне несколько этих таблеток?

— Прости, но нет. Моя мачеха ведет учет таблеток с тех пор как узнала, что я ими злоупотребляла. Но если очень хочешь, я могу дать адрес аптеки, где можно купить любое лекарство без рецепта. За дополнительную плату разумеется.

— Да, давай.

Майк открывает записную книжку в телефоне, чтобы записать адрес аптеки. Его желание попробовать таблетки, от которых ему точно не станет лучше, утверждается в железобетонную цель.

Пока Ави диктует ему адрес, а он записывает, кто-то особо умный кидает то ли специально, то ли случайно, в них мяч, и он чуть не попадает Авиценне прямо в нос. Она успевает увернуться вбок, вовремя среагировав на приближающийся к ее лицу предмет. От постоянного кофеина, который она пьет, ее тело все время словно в адреналиновом потоке, трясется от бездействия и реагирует на любой импульс как оголенный провод на столкновение с водой.

— Йо, простите! — кричит парень в спортивной форме «псов». Майк его не знает, поэтому ничего не отвечает, и молча кидает ему мяч обратно.

Когда парень отворачивается, Ави показывает ему в спину фак. Майки усмехается, и смотрит на поле. Молчаливо послатый на хер парень идет на свое место и останавливает напротив Кейси, и они снова начинают кидать мяч друг другу. Перед этим Кейси показывает Ави сердечко руками и улыбается.

Ави ему не отвечает. Майк чувствует ее пассивное безразличие и раздражение, каплю презрения. Сама Ави всегда против того, чтобы публично демонстрировать свои эмоции, ну, такие как любовь, радость. Она позволяет себе демонстрацию только злости, гнева, осуждения и других сученских чувств. Ей кажется, словно такая тактика поведения делает ее менее уязвимой для других. Но на самом деле, чаще всего она просто не знает, что именно чувствует, и как ей показать свои чувства. Приятные эмоции такие непонятные. Не то, что негативные, там всегда все четко.

Рыжеволосая девушка с растрепанными длинными волосами, которую звали Эйприл, долго смотрела на Кейси, из-за этого часто пропуская мяч, когда его кидали ей. В изумрудном спортивном костюме она выглядела не совсем элегантно. А из-за темных следов под глазами, которые не были спрятаны косметикой, она казалась уставшей, словно не спала ночь. Может так и было.

Майку стало жалко Эйприл. Он знал, что Кейси нравится рыжеволосой старшекласснице, но из-за отношений с Ави Джонс совсем не замечал других девушек. Это был любовный треугольник с грустным составляющим.

— Знаешь, если тебе не нравится Кейси, почему ты ему просто не скажешь об этом? Может если бы ты его бросила, Эйприл решилась бы рассказать Кейси о своих чувствах. Она уже давно его любит.

— Если бы она действительно его так любила, то уже давно сдвинула бы меня с моего места. Ей надо вырасти и стать настойчивее, иначе она просто не выживет во взрослом мире.

Майки не нашлось, что ответить на такое. Но даже после слов Ави, ему все равно было грустно смотреть на безответную любовь. Эйприл казалась ему милой девушкой, которая не заслуживала таких страданий. Но, может быть Ави все же права. Всем приходится сталкиваться с трудностями, преодолевать их и с уже полученным опытом становиться сильнее.

«То, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее». Да, но это на самом деле херово.

Под грустные аккорды удручающих мыслей, Майки продолжал смотреть на то, как Эйприл бросала на Кейси влюбленные взгляды, и как Кейси этого не замечал, продолжая бросать влюбленные взгляды на Ави, которой было все равно. Эйприл чем-то напоминала Майку его самого. У них обоих были безответные чувства к тому, кто их не видел.


	8. «YAVIS»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *young, attractive, verbal, intelligent and successful – молодые, привлекательные, разговорчивые, умные и успешные.

— Остановись, — шепчет ему Эш в кабинке мужского туалета, где они целуются и трогают друг друга, когда Раф тянется к его ремню на джинсах.

— Почему? Никто не зайдет, — Раф кусает его за ухо, совсем не слушая, впрочем, как и всегда. Да и Эш не против, обычно, но сегодня он просто не может. Не до того, как узнает результаты своих анализов на «ИППП». Та бессонная ночь с мужчиной из клуба, с которым он провел рождество, возможно, прошла не без следа. Эш вспомнил только недавно, что тогда у него было без защиты. Не то, чтобы его действительно что-то беспокоило по поводу здоровья, у него не появилось ничего на интимной части тела, но кто знает. Инфекции, протекающие более скрытно, вроде ВИЧ, никто не отменял.

И может у них с Рафом не совсем любовь, но Эш не такая скотина, чтобы подвергать своих партнеров рискам.

Эш отталкивает Рафа и выпихивает его из кабинки, запирая за собой дверь. Сейчас, когда они уже вошли во вкус, это единственный верный способ остудить Рафаэля.

— О, не говори, что ты мне мстишь за выходные, — Раф красный, а его волосы взлохмачены, сережка в ухе съехала, — я же сказал, что был занят. Да и ты вроде не особо то во мне нуждался.

Эш опускает крышку унитаза и садится на нее, закрывая лицо руками. Он краснеет как девчонка и даже чувствует ладонями горячую кровь, прильнувшую к щекам.

— Нет, я просто не хочу. Кажется, я съел что-то не то, живот скрутило.

— Боже, — вздыхает Раф и идет к умывальнику, чтобы умыться и поправить себя перед зеркалом. Сейчас идет урок, кажется, биологии? Или химия. Раф не помнит точно расписания, да ему и не особо интересно, что он прогуливает, все равно оценки для него ничего не значат. Он даже при самом плохом раскладе закончит школу, и это все, что имеет значение. Дожить до конца весны, хоть как-то сдать основные экзамены, и он свободен. Ура. Чертов последний год.

Вода шумит. Раф плещет ею в лицо, и пара капель попадают на его светло-коричневый свитер, тут же расползаясь и впитываясь в ткань.

Эш убирает руки от лица и смотрит вниз, где заканчивается дверь, которая на сантиметра три-четыре не доходит до конца пола. Он не хочет рассказывать Рафу о том, что возможно, подцепил ВИЧ от того, чьего имени даже не спросил. Это очень глупо, он знает, что дурак. Да, он часто делает, а потом думает и жалеет, и Эш знает это и без Рафаэля. Но все же Эш хочет как-то уточнить у Рафа, было ли после рождества у них без защиты, потому что сам Эш однозначно сказать не может. Они занимаются сексом в очень странных местах, например, в школе. Или в туалете торгового центра. Или в машине. И не всегда быть может под рукой был презерватив. Да, Раф очень печется об защите, но даже он мог разок забыть про нее. Это очень беспокоит Эша, заставляя стрессовать и не спать по ночам.

— Слушай, — начинает неуверенно Эш, радуясь, что Раф его не видит, — а ты не помнишь, у нас было когда-то без презерватива? Ну, может ты забыл или типа того.

Раф, причесывающий рукой волосы, полуоборачивается к кабинке, где сидит Эш. Он хмурится, но при этом улыбается уголком губ. Это странный вопрос. Эш впервые интересуется таким.

— Нет, не было. Я бы не забыл.

Эш мычит. Очевидно, что такое бы Раф не забыл, он же не Эш. Не глупый, безмозглый Эш. Это так смешно и грустно одновременно.

Сидя на толчке и думая о том, что, возможно, по своей тупости сломал себе и еще кому-то безмятежную жизнь, Эшу хочется плакать. Слезы не свойственны ему. Он живет по принципу «делай что хочешь, живем лишь раз». Но сейчас его мир словно перевернулся или рухнул, показав ему, что как бы ты не делал вид, что тебе все равно на все дерьмо, что с тобой случается, ты все равно будешь страдать из-за этого дерьма. Хочешь или нет, видеть хорошее в проблемах — не решение проблемы. Кажется, что невозможно быть позитивным по жизни. Но Эш правда пытался.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? Что-то вылезло и хочешь скосить это на меня? — Раф смеется, но Эшу совершенно не до шуток.

— В задницу, — бурчит он в ответ, полагая, что «иди» Раф добавить к его словам самостоятельно.

— В задницу могу только тебя, — продолжает искрить юмором Рафаэль, запрыгивая на подоконник и, открыв окно, начиная курить.

Сигнализация в туалете давно уже не работает. Всех достало слушать ее крик каждый второй урок, и кто-то из управляющих просто ее отключил. Включают ее теперь только на проверки дважды в год.

Белый едкий дым распространяется смогом по небольшому помещению, и открытое окно не слишком спасает ситуацию. Эш в кабинке тоже чувствует запах сигарет и даже узнает марку. Он не курит такие, но запах знает. Для курильщика это довольно приятный «аромат». Дорогой. Не сравнится с той дешевкой, которую покупает Эш. Ему просто жалко тратить много денег на сигареты, когда эти деньги можно отложить на что-то большее. Например, на квартиру или на свой бизнес.

Раф стряхивает серый пепел в окно, не высовывая белую никотиновую палочку полностью, чтобы ее не затушил дождь. Он все еще льет. Раф не очень любит такую погоду, она заставляет его задумываться о скользких мыслях. В дождливую погоду так и тянет либо на депрессивные действия, либо на тяжелые самоанализы, после которых депрессивные действия приходят сами уже без спроса. Да и ритм города меняется в плохую погоду. Людей меньше, все под зонтами, прячут свои лица. Огромный город блестит в лучах солнца, а в дожде он становится не красивее мокрого кирпича. Вот тебе и весна.

— Какой сейчас урок?

— Литература, — отвечает Эш.

Раф хмыкает, докуривает и выкидывает остаток сигареты в окно, после чего снова спрашивает в попытке переключить свои депрессивные дождливые мысли на что-то более непринужденное и естественное.

— У тебя есть любимая книга?

— Ну, есть одна, — посмеивается Эш.

Раф улыбается:

— Слушай, камасутру можешь оставить.

Они оба начинают смеяться, потому что Эш правда хотел сказать про книгу для взрослых. Не про камасутру, но очень близко.

Эш выходит из кабинки, и они уходят на литературу, бессовестно заходя в класс, словно ничего не делали — по крайней мере не хотели сделать. Взрослый учитель литературы не реагирует на их опоздание, молча пропуская сесть. Что взять с этих спортсменов? В этой школе они все не хотят получать знания, им не до этого. Старый мистер Смит просто рад, что ему хорошо платят.

******

Лаксрей, новичок:  
Голодаю сегодня, пожелайте мне удачи

Шалфей:  
Удачи [сердечко]

Сидя в автобусе, на котором не ездил целую вечность, Майки читает сообщения в беседе. Сейчас онлайн только он и еще два человека, поэтому он тоже желает удачи незнакомому человеку, и закрывает беседу. Майки убирает телефон и откидывается на спинку сидения, смотря в окно.

Майк боится, что может встретится с Рафом или Донни случайно. И он настолько этого боится, что практически покрывается холодным потом. Он панически страшиться того, что его семья может узнать о его суицидальной тенденции к жесткому похудению. Да, он не умирает, но он как минимум ежедневно недополучает питательных веществ, и это не очень хорошо для подросткового растущего организма. И это, конечно, не главная проблема. Главная проблема в том, что Майку в принципе все равно, что происходит с его телом. Он не видит себя в будущем, поэтому и не волнуется о том, что делает в настоящем. У него нет планов на жизнь. И худеет он просто… он не знает. Ему хочется.

На табло внутри автобуса пробегает название остановки, и Майк встает. Ави сказала, что ему нужно будет выйти на этой. Майк не очень хорошо ориентируется в городе, поэтому они с Ави обменялись своими геолокациями на телефонах, чтобы если что Ави могла «провести» его к аптеке с того места, где он есть. Но Майки надеется, что он справится сам.

Майки выходит из автобуса, вспоминает в какую сторону ему идти, и идет туда. Он находит аптеку минут за десять, и радуется как ребенок, заходя в нее. Внутри пахнет лекарствами, мятой и зеленью. Майк подходит к кассе, и к нему подходит молодая женщина с азиатской внешностью и смуглой кожей, она спрашивает, что он хотел. Майк, чувствуя словно нарушает закон, хотя так оно и есть, говорит негромко, хотя они в аптеке одни:

— У вас есть эти таблетки? — он протягивает ей листок с названием, и она его берет. — Только у меня нет рецепта.

Она смотрит на него взглядом «еще один» и уходит. Меньше чем через минуту она возвращается с белой упаковкой таблеток от эпилепсии, которые пьет Авиценна. Положив таблетки на прилавок из стекла, на котором стояла касса, работница аптеки говорит подростку с явными психологическими проблемами:

— Девять долларов. Только наличка.

В ее голосе слышится акцент. Но Майк все же понимает сказанное, достает деньги, оплачивает, забирает долгожданные таблетки и уходит, выдыхая уже на свежем воздухе. Он это сделал! Что ж, было страшно.

Спускаясь по ступенькам на пешеходную часть, Майки крутит в руках пачку таблеток, читает название и сбоку назначение и сколько мг принимать. Он думает, что почитает об этом лучше позже, поэтому снимает с плеча рюкзак и расстегивает его, чтобы убрать лекарство. Майк видит внутри ланчбокс с едой, которую Лео давал ему собой в школу. Он совсем забыл про нее. Из-за Ави, которая потащила его в столовую, Майки забыл отдать свой обед Кейси или другому однокласснику.

Майк задумывается о том, что ему стоит сделать с обедом. Отдать уже некому. На доли секунды он думает — я могу его съесть, но обрывает себя. Он ел обед в воскресенье вчера и пил кофе на ночь. Он не может съесть еще. Возможно, дома он сделает себе салат и съест его. Но точно не то, что готовил Лео. Майк не видел, как готовил Лео, поэтому не может знать точно, жарил ли брат что-то, либо делал на пару в мультиварке. А если жарил, то на каком масле? Добавлял ли специй… Нет никаких фактов.

Майк подходит с расстегнутым рюкзаком к стене, где начинается переулок, в котором стоят два мусорных бака и, не доходя до них метра два, присаживается, кладя рюкзак на асфальт, открывает контейнер с едой и высыпает еду прямо на асфальт. Возможно какие-нибудь бездомные собаки или коты захотят это съесть. 

Убедившись, что за его действием никто не следил, Майки надевает рюкзак обратно и идет к той же остановке, на которой недавно вышел. Сегодня он приедет домой на автобусе, а не дойдет пешком.


	9. suffocate me put your chains around me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! триггерные описания, если у вас рпп, подумайте, нужно ли вам читать это ~

Сто раз Майк себе говорил, что будет другим. Давал себе слово «я стану лучше», худее, умнее, увереннее в себе. Он знал, что все нужно делать быстрее, пока не поздно, но не делал. Майк боялся того, что сидело в нем. Он боялся отказа, ошибок. Ему было страшно стать не тем идеалом, что нарисован акварелью в его голове. Образ общительного, легкого по весу и на подъем человека — был его желанным прототипом для своего я. Но у Майки не получалось стать другим, он не мог измениться.

Иногда Майк был готов сдаться. Ну, совсем. Стереть все цели, удалить желания, убить чувства и просто…

Он никогда не считал себя депрессивным. В школе было полно тех, кто любил пожалеть себя, поныть кому-нибудь в жилетку, и Майк всегда пассивно испытывал неприязнь к таким людям. Но сейчас, продолжая идти слепо вперед, он задумывается, не было ли то раздражение из-за схожести. Может он сам любитель пожалеть себя и поплакаться другим? Просто делает это не столько ярко и пафосно, как одноклассницы.

Вновь вспоминая тихую Эйприл, которая всегда ходит в темных одеждах, сливаясь с тенью, с распущенными волосами, закрывающими ее лицо, Майки думает о том, что он такой же блеклый и невидимый. Такой же ничтожный. Жалкий? Чувство собственной неполноценности было с ним всегда. Довольно трудно быть счастливым и самоуверенным, когда у тебя по факту нет отца, а мать проститутка. С пеленок Майк был свидетелем секса матери с незнакомыми мужчинами. Он помнит, как лежал на кровати, только научившись ходить сам, а мама была напротив. Ее худое истощенное тело извивалось все время под кем-то. Иногда она стонала, и тогда Майк закрывал руками уши, лишь бы не вникать во весь этот кошмар еще сильнее. Он ненавидел то, чем занимается его мама. Но… он не так уж ненавидел саму маму. Даже сейчас, уже забыв, как она выглядела, Майк скучает по этой женщине. Скучает, а вместе с тем ненавидит.

Смешанные чувства с возрастом стали появляться внутри Майка все чаще. Его чувства к матери стали не столь однобокими и четкими, как раньше. Его чувства к себе и своей внешности стали крайне неясными. Его чувства к Рафу стали непонятными.

Майку казалось, что он сумасшедший. Он просто не понимал, по каким принципам все работает. Но ему было страшно с кем-то поговорить об этом. Он не знал с кем и как. Как рассказать кому-то о том, что ты чувствуешь и переживаешь, если ты не понимаешь этого и никак не может сформулировать слова, которые хотя бы близко это описывали?..

Возвращаясь домой после своего маленького путешествия после школы, Майки депрессивно отмечает, что дома никого нет. С одной стороны он рад, что пришел первым, потому что у него нет настроения играть роль для семьи, а с другой стороны он бесконечно опустошен. Глубоко в своем маленьком мире цветных акварельных красок он ждет кого-то. Он все время надеется, что кто-то заметит его метания, возьмет за руку и скажет что-то вроде: «Не бойся! Мы пройдем это вместе!». Но никто не замечает его боли. У всех есть свои проблемы, каждый переживает свой внутренний взрыв, и все либо тоже ждут того «спасителя», либо принимают жестокую реальность и спасают себя сами.

О, Майк не мог спасти себя сам. Он уже перешагнул за ту черту.

Майк снимает обувь, чтобы не пачкать грязной подошвой кед чистые мраморные полы первого этажа, и попутно погружаясь в свои мысли, текучие непонятными ручейками, вспоминает тот день, когда все это зашло слишком далеко. Его точка невозврата. Его крах детских наивных надежд.

Это было начало учебного года. Ави на прошлой неделе тогда сравнила их ноги, и Майк задумался о том, достаточно ли нормально он выглядит. Ему потребовалось три дня для того, чтобы решить, что нет. Недостаточно. Он увидел в зеркале себя заново и понял, насколько кошмарен. Его мягкое тело и немного дряблая кожа на руках заставили его заплакать в тот день. В тот день он отказался впервые от ужина, впервые соврав отцу, что не хочет есть.

Майку было так плохо. Его внутренности словно всю его жизнь были не на тех местах, и вот кто-то заметил этот дефект и переставил все как оно должно было быть изначально. Но из-за копошение во внутренностях Майки словно стал другим, не собой, перешитым, и он не знал — как на это реагировать. Что делать в таких случаях? В школе не говорят, что делать, если ты жирный. Что делать, если не понимаешь, что чувствуешь. Что, блять, делать, если тебе так плохо, что хочется сдохнуть ночью и не проснуться на утро.

В общем, «не можешь делать как надо, делай как можешь». После отказа в тот день от ужина, на следующий день еда уже сама стала для него врагом. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что ест. Засовывая кусок еды в рот, он хотел его выплюнуть сразу же, потому что еда стала тем понятным аспектом, который Майк знал как работает. Ты ешь — это усваивается в твоем желудке. Ты ешь и становишься тем, что съел.

Раньше Майк любил сыр, тесто, все жирное и яркое, вкусное. Он ел и никогда не думал о том, что толкает в рот какое-то количество калорий. Еда была для него развлечением, дополнением, но точно не смыслом жизни, как сейчас. Он не был так помешен на еде никогда в своей жизни. И, может быть, он бы и не стал на ней помешанным, если бы тогда, неделю спустя после сравнения своей ноги с ногой подруги, придя с криком о помощи к мистеру Хамато, к своему отцу, он не получил бы в ответ холодное безразличие.

Тот момент навсегда останется в его памяти, Майк уверен, потому что это было второе самое болезненное событие после матери, что с ним случалось.

Был вечер, солнце село. Завтра нужно было идти в школу, а мистеру Хамато на работу. Но мистер Хамато еще не спал и сидел на кухне за столом. На столе перед ним была куча разложенных бумаг, открытый чемоданчик с еще одной кучей бумаг и документов. А в руках у мужчины был телефон, в который он хмуро и внимательно смотрел не отрываясь. Казалось, что в том телефоне решался вопрос чей-то жизни и смерти. Но, смешно. Вопрос чей-то жизни и смерти решался не в телефоне, этот вопрос спустился тихо с лестницы и остановился в шаге от стола.

Это был Майк. Он впервые вызывал у себя рвоту, съев на ужин еду, что приготовил Донни. Паника от съеденного была настолько огромной, что Майк чуть не задохнулся в ванной. Он долго ревел сидя на полу, а вода все бежала, заглушая его равные вдохи, которые были все короче и короче. У него не получалось нормально вдохнуть, легкие сжались, как пакет, засунутый в микроволновую печь, а тот кислород, что все-таки проникал внутрь, казалось не усваивался. Майк дышал, но воздух просто входил и выходил, не «впитываясь». Уже темнело в глазах. И в тот момент, когда Майк видел выбор: смерть или избавление от еды любым способом, он в ватном состоянии решился на второе.

Он просто видел где-то мельком в сериалах, как люди делают это, и повторил это по тем воспоминаниям. Он взял свою зубную щетку, закрыл глаза, склонился над ванной. Голова кружилась, а руки тряслись. Майк засунул щетку в рот и панически пытался вызвать у себя рвоту. Делая это впервые, ничего не выходит из желудка сразу. Ты кашляешь и давишься своей слюной, твои глаза краснеют, а зеркальные мушки начинают летать в твоем видении. Но либо так, либо никак. В итоге Майку удалось извергнуть ту еду, что он съел полчаса назад. Тот комок пищи выпал из его рта вместе с желудочным соком, разъедающим зубы, и его смыло водой в слив.

Ну, как смыло. Еда была как скатавшийся в комок клубок ниток и сама не проходила через маленькие дырочки слива. Майку пришлось, сглатывая желчь во рту, с поплывшим зрением, пальцами проталкивать свой ужин в слив. Чтобы этот чертов ужин потом никто не увидел и не спросил: «что за черт?».

После булимического приступа Майк чувствовал себя как котенок, выпавший из окна и оказавшийся под дождем в жестком мире. Он дождался, когда его краснота с глаз спадет, а дыхание перестанет свистеть как старая дверь, после чего вышел из ванной. Он увидел внизу своего опекуна и все, о чем Майк думал и хотел было то, что ему нужна помощь. Он хотел, чтобы отец его обнял. Чтобы сказал, что Майк не один.

Поэтому в тот день Майк спустился вниз к занятому отцу, встал перед ним возле стола, и тихо, пытаясь не выдать внутренней боли и страха, спокойно сказал осипшим от рвоты голосом:

— Пап, меня сейчас вырвало.

Майк был готов сказать, что он сам вызвал у себя рвоту, если бы отец хотя бы посмотрел на него и задал нужный вопрос. Но все, что было сделано тогда отцом, погруженным в проблемы, было:

— Да? Что такое, отравился в школе? Знаешь, в аптечке есть какие-то таблетки, попроси старшего брата тебе их найти, я немного занят.

Губы задергались, а в глазах застыли колючие слезы. Отец даже не взглянул на него. Сердце Майка словно разбилось ударом молотка. Он хотел исчезнуть. Тот человек, который спас его, который дал ему любовь, кров, семью, сейчас был словно чужим безразличным взрослым. Майк ощутил хрупкость всех возможных «сильных» связей, почувствовал обиду как тогда, когда мать предпочитала заниматься своей деятельностью прямо перед ним, оправдываясь «это ради тебя же».

Всем было все равно на него. У всех свои проблемы.

Вспоминая снова тот болезненный случай, изменивший его восприятие всего, Майки захватывает на кухне стакан с простой теплой водой (потому что холодная замедляет метаболизм и может стать причиной целлюлита) и идет в свою комнату.

Раньше он первым делом обнимал Рафа или Донни, которые приходили раньше него или вместе с ним домой, ел что-то вкусное, потом шел к себе и думал о том, что бы нарисовать сегодня, делал уроки, прося иногда помощи с домашним заданием у Донни, ложился спать, радуясь, что ему точно приснится что-то интересное и яркое.

А сейчас… Майк поднимается в свою комнату, кутается от холода в одеяло, садится на кровать и читает инструкцию от таблеток, которые купил. Там куча побочных, но Майки видит в конце «потеря аппетита» и «тошнота» и выпивает две таблетки, запивая той водой, которая у него сегодня на ужин. В животе урчит, и в голове зарождается желание спуститься за яблоком. Но Майк вспоминает про безразличие отца, про ноги Ави, и закрывает глаза, засыпая. Во сне не хочется есть. И, пускай ему ничего не сниться, а на руках и спине мурашки, Майки улыбается.


	10. hi you're cute, wanna get bubble tea?

Майки проснулся на закате. В его окно, что выходило на солнечную сторону, светило опускающееся за горизонт солнце. Насыщенный ласковый цвет алого неба проникал через прозрачную тюль и развешенные шторы в комнату, заливая ее малиновым морем. Воздух в комнате пригрелся за световой день, и, пока спал под одеялом в одежде, Майк согрелся и был готов превратиться из гусеницы в легкую бабочку, если бы…

Если бы перед сном не проглотил бы таблетку, которую ему глотать не следовало. От нее Майк чувствовал себя словно под толщей воды. Так мирно, спокойно и легко. Но его мозг плохо соображал, в голове вообще не было ни мысли, а руки и ноги казались тяжелее обычного, что в обычный день бы его очень расстроило. В животе немного крутило и урчало, а еще, как и говорила Авиценна, подташнивало. Словно он уснул не на кровати, а в каюте, и плывут они уже день второй-третий подряд, а он не выносит укачиваний. Не что-то болезненное, нестерпимое, но достаточно неприятное и явное.

Майк сел, тем самым спихнув с себя ненарочно кота, который уснул на его груди, на его сердце. Куро проснулся от падения на одеяло и недовольно, как маленький лесной тролль, перешел чуть дальше, в ноги к своему хозяину, свернувшись там в клубок и снова заснув. Майки вытащил ноги, спустив их к полу, положил ладонь на голову кота и нежно почесал того за ушком, как ему нравится. В ответ кот заурчал как стиральная машинка, и на лице Майки появилась легкая улыбка.

Алое солнце все еще светило ему в глаза, и Майки подошел к окну, чтобы завешать хотя бы одну шторину, создав в своей комнате более мрачную атмосферу.

Стоя возле окна, Майки посмотрел на улицу. Из его комнаты было видно вход в их дом и небольшую каменную тропу, часть дороги чуть дальше, где проезжали машины. Машины Лео не было видно возле дома, это означало, что старший брат еще не вернулся. Значит, еще не было ужина.

Майк потемнел в лице и вздрогнул, когда к нему без стука влетел в комнату Рафаэль. Он шумно открыл дверь, зашел и упал на кровать Майка, отчего Куро на одеяле чуть подпрыгнул и проснулся, впившись зеленным взглядом в Рафа. Раф посмотрел коту в глаза, и ему показалось, что он увидел в этом животном взгляде желание убивать. Мило.

— Не забывай, кто наливает тебе в миску воды, ушастый, — пригрозил Раф и потом перевел взгляд к Майку, который повернулся к нему, все еще стоя возле окна. Алый свет просвечивал белую футболку младшего брата, и Раф видел под ней очертания хрупкой фигуры. Раф на секунду задумался, был ли Майки таким всегда, либо похудел, но Майки, казалось, заметил его мысль и формирующиеся вопрос, отчего заговорил, увлекая на другу любую тему кроме его фигуры:

— Ты давно пришел? — Майк уходит со света, садясь в свое кресло на колесиках напротив кровати.

— Не очень. Может час назад.

— Понятно. А зачем ко мне пришел? – Майк не хочет быть агрессивным, но в его голове нет ничего, пустота, и он не может вести разговор как обычно непринужденно, он буквально думает, что ему сказать и как дышать. Это необычно. А еще его тошнит, и это неприятное ощущение тоже сбивает его с мысли, не давая сосредоточить внимание на Рафе.

Раф усмехается, его немного задевает то, как Майк отстранен с ним, как напряжен. Но не настолько, чтобы серьезно обидеться и не превратить все в шутку, как они обычно делают друг с другом. Превращают все в шутку, потому что так легче.

— Уже и брату нельзя зайти тебе в комнату? Что ты здесь скрываешь, грязные салфетки? О, у всех был этот период, можешь не стесняться. Хочешь, я расскажу, как проходил мой пубертат?..

Майк закатывает глаза и разворачивается в кресле к столу, чтобы нажать кнопку включения на компьютере. Он еще не садился за уроки, и пора бы хотя бы посмотреть, что задали на завтра.

— Избавь меня от потребностей, меня и так уже тошнит, а если я начну еще и представлять, что ты делал в семнадцать…

Майк не думает о том, что говорит, пока Раф не спрашивает, щурясь:

— Тебя тошнит? Давно? Может попросить Донни найти что-нибудь в аптечке?

Миндалевидные глаза Рафаэля смотрят на спинку кресла, и Майк даже через нее ощущает этот взгляд на своем затылке. Ему становится неуютно, потому что брат не понимает и капли того, что делает Майк. И, Майки уверен, расскажи он Рафу обо всем, тот его все равно не понял бы. Адекватные и здоровые люди не могут понять больного. Майк чувствовал себя больным во всех смыслах. И он не хотел бы, чтобы люди это знали.

Майки снова крутится на кресле и в этот момент замечает упаковку таблеток под своей подушкой. Они выглядывают, и, если Раф посмотрит туда, то точно их заметит. А Майк даже не вытащил инструкцию из упаковки, где написано всё, и что, и для чего, и в каких пропорциях. Это будет кошмар, если Раф это прочитает.

Майки встает и подходит к Рафу, тянет его за руку и просит:

— Не надо, все хорошо. Может быть просто съел что-то не то в школьной столовой, ты же знаешь, как они там готовят. Пошли, лучше сделаем что-нибудь на ужин, я уснул и не успел ничего поесть после школы, умираю с голоду…

Раф подается ему навстречу и встает, но снова спрашивает:

— Ты ешь в столовке? Разве Лео не дал тебе обед?

Майк уводит из его комнаты, держа за запястье и боясь взять за руку как своего парня, потому что они определенно не парочка. Теперь зная, что Рафаэль, по крайней мере, переписывается с кем-то с нетрадиционной (Майк так решил) ориентацией, Майку неловко касаться Рафа. Теперь он все время думает о том, что его прикосновения Раф может воспринимать по-разному, как и сам Майк, и это жутко неловко.

— Да, дал мне обед в боксе, но я отдал его Кейси по-дружбе. Ничего страшного, обычно я так не делаю.

Слова звучат убедительно, и Раф верит. Они спускаются по лестнице на первый этаж, идут на кухню, и Майк говорит, что они будут готовить мясо. Раф не умеет готовить, максимум что-то элементарное, поэтому он просто сидит за столом и делает то, что говорит ему Майк, а именно: нарезает мясо, чистит овощи, а потом несколько раз пробует полуготовую еду, говоря, достаточно ли она соленая. Майк ни разу не пробует свое блюдо, и Раф не задумывается об этом, потому что в его голове картинка младшего брата и картинка анорексии находятся на разных полушариях. Да и разве человек, который готовит, может не есть? Это противоречивая мысль, и поэтому Раф даже о ней не думает, просто проводя вечер в окружении Майка за совместной готовкой.

Они заканчивают как раз к приходу Лео, а потом вместе едят за столом. Майк вызывается накрыть на стол, ссылаясь на то, что Лео устал и может отдохнуть в «свой день» (день, когда быт лежит на Лео). Майк ставит себе высокий желтый стакан, наливает в него апельсинового сока и с улыбкой садится за стол, чувствуя все еще тошноту и вату в голове. Он жует приготовленное в духовке мясо и выплевывает его в стакан, пока Донни рассказывает им об бионических контактных линзах, которые придумали недавно.

******

Следующий день, вторник.

В отличие от понедельника, вторник выходит солнечным и довольно теплым, весенним.

На перемене после математики, которую Майки не любит из-за строго учителя, в коридоре много школьников. Сейчас должна быть физкультура, снова. Это не самый любимый предмет Майка, потому что он не силен ни в одном направлении спорта, а командная игра — вроде волейбола или футбола — это вообще не для него. Но все же от физ-ры его не так коробит, как от математики, и сейчас, пытаясь похудеть, он даже полюбил, если это можно так назвать, спорт. Он понимает, что чем больше двигается, тем больше калорий расходует, а значит, тем быстрее худеет. И сегодня Майк пошел бы на физкультуру, если бы ему не было так хреново с самого утра.

У него начался тремор во всем теле, даже на уроке, когда он писал, его почерк дрожал, словно ему уже за семьдесят и его рука его не слушается. Помимо тремора в теле, Майк чувствует слабость, холод, сильную апатию и тошноту. Все эти симптомы не в своем пике, но они в том среднем состоянии, когда наиболее неприятно их ощущать. Это как температура 37.7, вроде еще не опасно, но так неприятно, тебя ни то знобит, ни то морозит, и ты ходишь и не понимаешь, отчего тебе хуже больше. Фу.

Майк кутается в любимый шарф и заходит к медсестре. На прошлом уроке Ави стало плохо и она ушла за таблеткой к врачу, но так и не вернулась. Майк запереживал за подругу и пришел сюда. Сегодня Ави была такой бледной… как лист бумаги. И, сидя с подругой за одной партой, Майк заметил красную кожу на висках девушки. Ее выпирающие косточки на висках словно протерли ее тонкую кожу до крови. Это выглядело болезненно, но в то же время Майк чувствовал восхищение.

— Здравствуйте, а Авиценна… — начинает подросток со светлыми волосами, заходя в белый кабинет.

Но в кабинете нет медсестры, и лишь на кровати, одной из двух, лежит Ави под тонким белым покрывалом. Она спит, и во сне совсем похожа на мертвеца. Майк несколько секунд просто смотрит на нее, убеждая себя, что Ави жива, и только затем берет стул и садится возле ее кровати. Вблизи слышно ее дыхание, и это успокаивает.

Майк легко касается ее плеча, и Ави открывает глаза. Туш с ее ресниц осыпалась, а черный лак на ногтях потрескался. На указательном пальце правой руки лак совсем слез, обнажая больной слоящийся ноготь.

Ави садится, а на подушке остается пару ее темных волос, что выпали с корнем.

— Уроки уже закончились? — спрашивает она.

Майк качает головой. «Нет».

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Медсестра давно ушла? Может мне ее найти?

Ави садится удобнее, так, чтобы его кости нигде не упирались в твердый матрас и не создавали еще больше боли. Ави чувствует, как неровно бьется ее сердце, на ее руках мурашки, а на костлявом копчике пушок волос.

— Не нужно никого искать, я не умираю. Она дала мне аспирина и ушла на обед. Лоренс разрешила мне тут полежать немного, а потом уйти домой пораньше. Но… я видимо заснула. Какой сейчас будет урок?

Ави спускает ноги к полу. Через черные колготки виднеются ее тонкие пальцы ног, а на острых коленях немного протерта ткань. Майк наблюдает за подругой, сдерживая желание подать ей руку, потому что знает, что Ави такое не оценит и лишь разозлится, почувствовав себя слабой.

— Физ-ра. Ты уверенна, что доберешься до дома сама? Может, позвонишь родителям?

При упоминании родителей губы Ави сжимаются в спазме, и она смотрит в пол секунды три, потом начиная снова двигаться, в попытке надеть свои балетки на ноги. Кусочек ватки вылетает из одной туфли, и девушка пихает его обратно. Ее нога уменьшилась, а туфли, что раньше чуть сжимали, сейчас спадают без кусочка ваты. Рубашка на боку застегнута булавкой.

— Никаких родителей. Закажу такси и спокойно доеду до дома, отосплюсь, а завтра буду как огурчик. Тебе надо меньше переживать о других, и больше думать о себе, Маус.

Ее костлявое тело поднимается с кровати, и Майк тоже встает. Несмотря на возражения, он провожает Ави до ворот школы, дожидается вместе с ней такси, сажает ее и, когда желтая машина уезжает, Майк тоже уходит обратно в школу. Звонок на урок уже был, и Майк медленно идет снова к медсестре Лоренс, чтобы взять у нее справку. Майки уже так делал, и он уверен, что в этот раз ему тоже не откажут в письменном разрешении пропустить нелюбимый урок из-за недомогания.

******

Получив разрешение от медсестры, Майк отдал его учителю физкультуры и ушел на трибуны греться под солнцем. Сегодня урок на открытом воздухе, потому что погода хорошая. Все в одинаковой красной спортивной форме бегают по кругу, а Майк сидит под пледом-шарфом с закрытыми глазами и фотосинтезирует как растение, пока чей-то женский голос его не отвлекает от этого занятия:

— Привет, мы не знакомы, — возвышаясь над ним, говорит негромко рыжеволосая девушка в обычной одежде, — но я случайно купила два чая с шариками и… ты не хочешь один?

Майк открывает глаза и пару секунд ждет, пока его зрение привыкнет к яркому свету и различит лицо девушки.

— Эйприл? Привет, — дружелюбно улыбается Майки, — а-а… знаешь, я отравился на днях, поэтому…

Эйприл сконфуженно отступает. Видно, что ей неловко. Ее нежная кожа лица краснеет на щеках. Майки видит, что она собирается ретироваться, поэтому поспешно продолжает:

— Но ты садись! Мне как раз нужна была компания, так скучно одному. Да, да, садись рядом, — Майки двигается в сторону по пустой скамье, чтобы Эйприл села рядом, хотя мест вокруг и так много.

Девушка садится и ставит маленький картонный поднос с двумя стаканами чая рядом на лавку, за ее спиной висит рюкзак с брелком в виде маленькой видео камеры. Он звякает при движении.

— Я не хочу, но знаешь, кто точно будет рад любой бесплатной вкусняшке?

— Нет. Кто? — она хмурится с подозрением, а ее ладони уже начинают потеть от стресса общения.

— Только не убегай, — смеется Майки, выискивая взглядом друга на поле, а потом вставая и крича ему, — Кейси Джонс! Эй, иди сюда!

Кейси оборачивается к ним, что-то говорит ближайшему сокоманднику, который тоже сейчас на поле, и бежит к ним. Его отросшие по плечи кучерявые волосы болтаются при беге как ушки спаниеля. Эйприл перестает дышать и жмет край своей джинсовой юбки в руках, опуская подбородок к груди.

Красный Кейси прибегает к ним, перепрыгнув через одну лавочку и садясь на нее лицом к другу. Взгляд Джонса косится на Эйприл, но Эйприл старательно избегает взгляда футболиста-хоккеиста. Майк выступает свахой. Он давно этого хотел.

— Эйприл принесла тебе вкусняшку. Скажи ей спасибо.

— Да? О, а что? Спасибо.

Эйприл отдает ему один пластмассовый стаканчик «баббл тиа» и все же встречается с Кейси взглядом. Ее чистые голубые глаза цепляют Кейси, и его мозг на секундочку отключается. Эйприл красивая. И милая. И заботливая. Почему Кейси не видел ее раньше?

— Пей, — тянет Майк, прерывая их глазное соитие, — пока тебя на поле обратно за уши не притянули. Мистер Фиш уже на тебя косится. Кейси, давай быстрее. Не хочу слышать, как тебе делают выговор.

Кейси пьет пузырьковый чай. Это вкусно, но опасаясь, что ему и вправду надерет уши тренер, Джонс отдает пустой стаканчик Эйприл и встает.

— Спасибо, сладкая! — говорит он вместо «спасибо, сладко», как хотел, и убегает обратно на поле, где тренер уже приготовился свистеть в свисток.

Майк смотрит на Эйприл. Она еще краснее, даже ее уши покраснели. Майки посмеивается и, устремив взгляд в поле, решает попробовать подружиться с Эйприл. Почему нет? Они все же одногодки, и может у них есть общие интересы. Майк всегда за общение, и не против новых знакомств, да и сейчас рядом нет Ави, которая отпугивает от него людей. Надо пользоваться возможностью.

— Он тебе нравится, да? О, можешь не отвечать, я знаю, что да. Кстати, умно пытаться сдружиться с ним через его друзей. Но, знаешь, если хочешь настоящих результатов, лучше действуй напрямую. Скажу как друг Кейси лишь тебе по секрету, Кейси любит есть. Все, и сладкое, и соленое. Знаешь! — Майк воодушевляется и случайно задевает ее плечо, — подходи к нему на обедах, можешь также чем-то угощать, хотя бы жвачкой. Ави не ходит в столовую, поэтому там она тебе ничего не сделает, не бойся ее.

Эйприл поворачивает к нему голову:

— Почему ты думаешь, что я ее боюсь?

Майк улыбается:

— Ее все бояться. Все, кроме меня и Кейси.

Майк снова смотрит на поле, где бегают, играя в мяч, его одноклассники.

— Но если ты хочешь чтобы Кейси был твоим парнем, а не парнем Ави, я готов тебе в этом помочь.

******

Школа закончилась, и Майк, задержавшись из-за похода к медсестре, к которой ходил, чтобы узнать про состояние Ави более подробнее, вышел из здания на свежий воздух. Теплый ветер обдал его кожу лица и рук, а нос уловил аромат цветов, растущих в клумбах вдоль школьного забора.

Казалось бы, такой чудесный день, что еще его может испортить. Но Может.

Не успел Майк отойти от школы метра на три, как к нему со спины подошла женщина и взяла за руку. Вот так просто. Без слов и предупреждений, Майк оказался в чей-то хватке. Наручники чьих-то рук не делали ему больно физически, но кольнули морально. Его словно схватила кошка.

— Майки? Это ты, да? Майк? — безумный голос заставил табун мурашек пойти по его спине.

Майк посмотрел на женщину и попытался выдернуть руку, но не вышло. Женщина словно пиявка вгрызлась в него своей хваткой намертво.

Что-то было в этих темно-карих глазах и миловидных чертах лица знакомым. Этот немного прокуренный, но все еще женственный приятный голос болезненно отзывался в сердце. Майк попытался вспомнить, где мог слышать его раньше и с ужасом понял, где…

— Нет. Отпусти меня.

— Но Майки, сынок, это же я, твоя мама, — на глазах женщины появились слезы, которые, секунда, и точно начнут течь по щекам, — неужели ты меня не узнаешь?..

Майки пытался расцепить ее пальцы, царапая тем самым ее руку неосознанно. Но женщина этого не ощущала, как клещ вцепившись мертвой хваткой. Люди вокруг начали на них озаряться, и Майки почувствовал панический позыв позвать на помощь. Прикосновения матери были неприятны, как удары тока. А ее появление неожиданным, как молния в хорошую погоду.

— Я не хочу тебя видеть, если не отпустишь меня, я закричу, — предупредил он с ненавистью в голосе. Эта ненависть была его единственным оружием против нее. И сейчас и всегда.

Ее хватка исчезла, а первая слеза потекла по лицу. Губы в красной помаде задрожали. Под глазами появились морщины.

Майк не мог смотреть на это лицо. Он тут же видел другую, жуткую картинку, и ему становилось плохо.

Больше ничего не сумев сказать, он развернулся и бежал прочь, влетая в автобус на остановке и пробегая в его глубь, словно убегая от охотника, который гнался за ним. Уже сидя в уезжающим от школы автобусе Майк чувствовал, как его сердце все еще стучит в груди.

Майки хотел как можно быстрее оказаться дома.


	11. if you cry in the rain, no one can see your tears

Авиценна не была удивленна тому, что ей стало плохо настолько, что слушать урок было уже невыносимо, как и сидеть на своем тощем заду на твердом адском стуле пыток, но она все-таки наивно надеялась, что сегодня, в этот теплый вторник, все пройдет тихо и размеренно. Она устала. Отсутствие еды в своем организме как протест был жестокий способ совладения со своей жизнью. Пытаясь вырваться из чужой хватки Ави не заметила, как оказалась в другой, не менее приятной хватке. Холодные руки «анны» нежно и почти невесомо обхватили ее сердце и манипулировали ее сознанием как пожелала бы того болезнь.

Такси останавливается возле их много высотного дома на шумной улице в бизнес-районе, и Ави, отдав мужчине с темной бородой несколько баксов, поднимает свое тело. Она как мумия выползает из такси как из склепа и морщится, когда солнечные лучи ослепляют глаза. Светлый пушок на ее кистях, который вырос в этом году, совсем не согревает ее тело, а только делает более отталкивающим. Ави дрожит как кошка от теплого весеннего ветерка, мнется в своей теплой одежде и скользит по асфальту в сторону парадной.

Она не замечает, как поднимается на лифте, как открывает дверь, как разувается, шатаясь и держась рукой за стенку на коврике в коридоре. И только тогда, проходя мимо кухни с панорамными окнами, через которые по ночам открывался вид на светящийся муравейник, Ави выключается из авторежима, потому что женщина с такими же темно-коричневыми волосами и карими глазами сидит на кухне и, при виде ее, останавливает со словами:

— Ты пришла сама? Почему не подождала водителя? Я хотела как раз его сейчас отправить за тобой.

Ави стоит лицом к коридору с комнатами и спиной к матери. Внутри все чешется от годами копившихся внутри эмоций. Хочется по-подростковому, прямо как в сериалах, сорваться, заплакать и все высказать матери. Про то, как ей хреново и болит желудок и сердце, про то, как ей надоело, что со школы всегда забирает ее не она, а водитель, хотя могла бы сделать это она, все-таки домохозяйка и почти всегда дома. Хочется сказать еще очень много всего. Но Ави делает вдох, сжимая челюсть, поворачивается и с нейтральным лицом и блестящими гневными глазами отвечает:

— Чуть не умерла в школе, поэтому меня отпустили домой. Не хотели иметь со мной дела, знаешь, прямо как ты.

Женщина, склонившаяся за высоким барным столом с планшетом в руках меняется в лице. Ее пухлые алые губы смыкаются в линию, а взгляд опускается в экран. Она и дочь похожи. Мать также хочет сказать очень многое, но держит в себе. По крайней мере сейчас, когда кроме них двоих в квартире больше никого нет, и никто, в случае чего, не сможет разнять их. Обычно ссоры случаются при зрителях. Обычно по вечерам или утрам, за семейными ужинами и завтраками всей семьей, что состоит из троих: нарциссичной матери домохозяйки, флегматика бизнесмена мужа, ну, и самой Авиценны — сложной в характере девочки.

— Что? Даже не соизволишь ничего мне сказать? — не выдерживает гнева на мать Ави, сильнее сжимая зубы и слыша их скрип. Отлично. Один ее зуб уже откололся и болит от нехватки кальция, может, совсем выпадет. Ави подарит его матери в коробочке и повяжет атласной лентой.

Мать Ави, которая не была таким уж извергом, но которая не знала, как растить детей, потому что ее мать растила ее никак, также безразлично, как она сейчас Ави, не решается посмотреть в глаза дочери. Мэри забеременела Ави по глупости, это муж хотел ребенка, а не Мэри, она вообще не хотела иметь в своей жизни детей. Но из-за желания мужа и убеждений, что после рождения младенца все изменится, Мэри все же родила Ави. Правда, ничего не изменилось. Также, как огромный живот и тошнота были ей омерзительны, стал омерзителен и ребенок. Не как сам факт его наличия и существования, а как факт — что этот ты теперь собственность этого ребенка, хочешь не хочешь, должен любить, платить за него, переживать и жить ради него. Это все было не для Мэри.

— Понятно.

«Понятно». Гневный комок желчи подходит к горлу Ави, и она срывается, потому что все как снежный ком накатывается на нее, ее школьный проблемы с испанским языком, который не очень то ей нравится, и по которому она никак не может добиться отметки «А», ее проблемы с отношениями с людьми, у нее почти нет друзей, свой день рождения она празднует одна или с Майком, проблемы со здоровьем и головой, с матерью. Ее подростковая нервная система не предназначена природой, чтобы выдерживать такие перегрузки и скачки напряжения. Мозг взрывается как петарды.

Ави в черных носках с белой каймой поверху ступает по гладкому холодному полу до тех пор, пока не оказывается перед матерью. Почти перед ее лицом, так близко, так рядом, что даже чувствуется тепло и весь холод, от которого собираются слезы, Ави кричит:

— Что тебе понятно? Что? Что?! Скажи мне!

Ави хватается хрупкими руками за край стола и трясет его. Жилки на ее лице напрягаются и на шее и крае лба проступают ниточки. Мать обращает на нее внимание и смотрит туманным отстраненным взглядом. В этих ликерных глазах Ави видит свои слезящиеся глаза, а еще, быть может, это всего лишь ее воображение, она замечает в матери испуг и искру переживания.

— Ты…

Ави ждет, ждет, она так ждет хоть чего-нибудь нормального, материнского от своей матери, чего-то в духе «доченька, что с тобой?». Сердце Авиценны жаждет заботы и поддержки, но вместо этого получает только больше обвинений и угроз. Кажется, единственных искренних эмоций от матери в ее сторону.

— …совсем отбилась от рук. Куда только смотрит отец? — почти шепчет Мэри, словно задумавшись и сказав мысли вслух, а не говоря с ребенком напротив. Она снова опускает взгляд и добавляет, — надо обсудить твое поведение с отцом сегодня за ужином, а теперь ты не могла бы уйти к себе, я не могу работать, когда рядом со мной кто-то так дышит.

Ави убегает в комнату и хлопает дверью.

******

Майки добирался до дома тяжело. Он сидел на мягком автобусном кресле словно оно было набито иглами, его нога все время дергалась от нервного срыва, палец скакал на коленке. Майки смотрел за окно и не хотел думать о том, каким его сейчас видят окружающие, думать о том, что мать пришла к нему в школу и начала спектакль на глазах у почти всей школы — неприятно. Только бы не пошли слухи. В небольшой школе слухи как в мавзолее, шепнешь на одном конце, а тут же услышат на другом. И потом останется только удивляться тому, что люди могут придумать и как могут исковеркать.

Майк был рад тому, что его волосы были достаточно длинными для того, чтобы закрывать глаза, потому что, сидя в автобусе, Майк не смог не погрузиться в воспоминания, которые были как удары током. Они кололи его, а картинки крутились и крутились в голове, и глупое воображение воссоздавало из изображения целую живую анимацию с запахом, цветом, эмоцией, температурой.

_Нормальные дети, наверно, не знают, что такое «секс» до времен так начальной или средней школы. Майк же понял и узнал это слово вторым, сразу после «мамы»._

Майки закусывает губу, прижимает к себе желтый рюкзак, представляя, что это яркий желтый подсолнух в теплом поле, где нет никого, и пытается успокоится. Он должен вернуться к себе прежнему до того, как зайдет домой, потому что уже достаточно времени и дома точно кто-то уже есть, либо Дон, либо Раф. На самом деле, думает Майк, если бы Донни или Раф были дома — он был бы рад. За время, проведенное в этой семье, Майк понял, что не обязательно со всем справляться самому, можно иногда придти к семье.

_Семья это дерево, под которым ты можешь спрятаться в ливень и полежать в солнечный день._

Автобус останавливается. Майк рад выйти уже из него, выходя, ему все еще кажется, что люди смотрели и смотрят до сих пор на него, хотя это, конечно, не так. Слишком большой город, чтобы кому-нибудь было дело до плачущего парня.

Майк задумывается и не замечает брата, сидящего на лавочке возле клумб, растущих у их окон дома. Донни сидит там в фиолетовой мягкой толстовке с маленькой Венерой вышитой на груди, закрыв глаза, и впитывая тепло как растение. Черный рюкзак на толстых ремешках лежит на лавочке рядом. Донни пришел минут двадцать назад, но вместо того, что зайти внутрь дома, остался посидеть на улице. Он очень соскучился по солнцу за эту хмурую зиму. А еще он очень устал от того потока информации, которые дают ему в школе и которые он добывает еще сам в интернете и в книгах в библиотеке. Донни знает, что его проблемы с глазами могут закончатся для него плохо, поэтому он очень активен в плане учебы и жизни. Ему хочется успеть выучиться на доктора и успеть найти лекарство от болезни, одной из той, которая все еще неизлечима в этом мире. Он хочет придумать не только новое лекарство, но и новое инновационное оборудование, хочет побывать в нескольких странах мира, влюбиться, жениться…

Но прямо сейчас Донни хочет запомнить тепло солнца.

Шаги пробуждают Донни от релаксации, и он открывает глаза, видя в привычном черно-белом фильтре мир. Майки идет в этом мире мимо, даже не замечая его. Это, к счастью из-за оптимизма Донни, не задевает его. Он, напротив, замечает подавленность брата. «Мертвое» лицо и пустой взгляд вперед пугают Донни.

— Майк?

Майки, уже бывший почти на пороге, вздрагивает и оборачивается, смотря на брата. У них с Донни всегда было волшебное взаимопонимание, некая нить, с помощью которой они отлично друг друга понимали. И сейчас, благодаря этой нити, Донни понимает настроение Майка и его потребности и не лезет первым с расспросами. Майки падает рядом на лавочку и кладет голову на плечо брата. Донни такой мягкий, теплый и приятный, как стакан молока с медом в холодный вечер. И забавный как взъерошенный птенец.

Майк чувствует, как Донни прямо-таки посылает ему теплые вибрации, и улыбается. Он решает все рассказать. Незачем скрывать, его мать все равно уже сама звонила им, и они знают, что она хотела его найти.

— Моя мама подкараулила меня после школы.

Донни поворачивает голову, хотя в данном положении их тел, он никак бы не смог посмотреть в голубые глаза брата. Торчащие персиковые пряди только щекочут Донни нос.

— Она применяла к тебе силу или психологическое давление? Ты же знаешь, что если да, то мы будет должны рассказать об этом отцу.

— Да. Да, я знаю. — Майк немного врет, потому что он не хочет рассказывать мистеру Хамато про сегодняшний случай, но ему не стыдно, потому что мать кроме того, что делала и раньше, ничего не сделала. Давление? Может быть. Да, его мать отличный психологический давитель, но Майк уже не тот маленький ребенок, чтобы не смочь с этим справиться. Сейчас он не готов и ни за что не вернется к тому, что было. Он ненавидел ту жизнь, и дорожит этой.

Точнее, он дорожит не своей жизнью сейчас, ему все так же плевать на себя. Он боится терять Донни, Рафа, Лео, Мистера Хамато. Так точнее.

— И что она говорила?

Майк вспоминает и не очень охотно, размыто отвечает:

— Ну, наверно, то, что она соскучилась.

******

Сидя спиной к стене, забравшись с ногами на свою кровать, Ави обхватывала свою руку выше локтя. Большой палец и указательный почти касались друг друга в кольце, но еще два миллиметра плоти отделяли Аву от заветного обхвата. Совсем немного сбросить еще — и она сможет обхватить в кольцо свою руку. Вот это достижение. Смешно.

Ави понимала свою проблему, и, начиная худеть, она знала, зачем это делает. Отказываясь от завтрака, обеда и ужина она тем самым мстила матери и раздражала ее, она словно показывала ей «ты не можешь контролировать мой вес» и кричала «посмотри на меня, я же убиваю себя, тебе все равно?». Если раньше она знала, зачем, то сейчас нет. Матери плевать. И если она продолжит дальше, то умрет. Ави это знала также ясно, как два и два. Это же так очевидно и понятно.

Но перестать она уже не могла. Она словно уже шла последние шаги к пропасти, а ее мозг не соображал, потому что решил, что уже все решено. Ей оставалось только прыгнуть туда.

Начав за здравие, закончит она за упокой. И это так странно осознавать, что тебе все равно на свою смерть, ты все понимаешь, но уже словно бы мертв, поэтому, словно и не свое тело, какая разница. «Умру». Пускай.

Ави ложится на кровать и смотрит в потолок. У нее кружится голова, морозит и слабость. Со зрением что-то не так, оно словно в темной виньетке. Вены на кистях выступают сильнее некуда. Кожа цветом листа бумаги. Волосы сыпятся, стоит их задеть, а старые резинки слетают с хвостов, поэтому, ходить приходится только с распущенными волосами. Сердце стучит громко, но все время сбивается с ровного ритма и ты это ощущаешь своими ребрами. Мяса почти нет, жира нет совсем.

Ави представляла себя скелетом. Уже мертвым, лежащим в гробу, правда, пока что на своей кровати. Но, подумала Ави, не будет особой разницы. Ничего не изменится после смерти, разве что ей уже ничего не надо будет делать и желать.

Возле ее гроба будет также одиноко, как сейчас возле кровати.

От одиночества Ави могла бы заплакать и зарыться в одеяло, но она привыкла справляться с эмоциями иначе. Она не любила анализировать свои чувства и слать их либо дальше к черту, либо в сердце. Она просто слала все свои эмоции к черту сразу, если получалось.

Может это одна из причин, почему она дошла до этого. Когда следовало бы не отсеивать, а принять и подумать, Ави этого не делала. Может, если бы она подумала о своих чувствах и лучше бы к себе прислушивалась, то не перешла бы грань.

Да, голодать весело. Это азартно. Опасно. И Ави поняла сейчас, что если не следить за своими действиями, то они могут привести к еще более плачевному результату. Ее отношения с матерью не стали и на грамм лучше. Ничего не стало лучше. Все только плывет и плывет в бездну, а азарт ломает продолжать тебя дальше и дальше. Азарт — это ластик, стирающий счастливое будущее.

Ави закрывает глаза и погружается в сон. Во сне ей снится цифра «30».

Бой проигран.  
Оступилась и исчезла в бездне,  
Став еще одним крестом на кладбище этой болезни.


	12. we lose all control of our senses, so slowly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Живое тело наподобие света свечи…  
> непрерывно восстанавливает то, что уничтожается»  
> © Леонардо да Винчи

Если задуматься над тем, из чего создан этот мир, то можно придти к множеству вариантов ответа. Один из них, что все состоит из молекул и атомов. Все — лишь точки, создающие цельную картину. Как вам, неплохо? Довольно примитивно и сухо. А если убрать науку и приплести чувства, которые ни один гений так и не смог четко и верно расписать в таблицу, словно таблицу Менделеева? Если подумать о составе мира в человеческом смысле, то есть в смысле человеческих взаимоотношений, ведь где нет социума и культуры, не будет и человека, что тогда? Тогда получается, что мир состоит из чувств, которые рождаются и умирают в душах людей. Это хрупкая и неустойчивая чаща весов.

И, зная, насколько люди неидеальны, хотя и считают себя не ниже Богов, хотя на деле они — всего лишь животные, выигравшие лотерею, можно и понять, откуда идут все проблемы, которые есть в мире. Война. Ссора. Конфликт. Зачинщик всегда эмоция, чувство, рожденное в извращенном сознанье определенного человека или нескольких людей. Невообразимо, как все состоит из любви, но в тоже время и из ненависти. Столько благих поступков свешаются со злым намерением, но столько злобы идет всего лишь от любви. Механизмы сломаны, и людям пора бы прозреть и признать — ни хрена они не Боги, даже не близко. Максимум, метафорические его слуги, павшие и заблудшие.

Раздался стук в дверь. Ави не утрудила себя ответом, полагая, что это либо мать собирается зайти к ней, чтобы устроить нравоучение за сцену, которую она устроила в обед, вернувшись со школы, либо это отец, который пришел домой и хочет сказать «привет, как дела», услышать «нормально», а потом исчезнуть. Все они исчезают. И это больно. Но Ави бессильна. У нее нет суперсилы, которую она могла бы применить. Она просто девочка с расстройством пищевого поведения, которое убивает ее последние разумные клетки мозга. Наверное, ее мозг, правда, сильно пострадал из-за голодовок. И поэтому она стала такой тупой, ее оценки упали, а сама она так запуталась, как в сетях, и тонет, тонет, все ниже на дно. Ответ на поверхности всегда. Просто она уже далека от поверхности, поэтому не видит, что там наверху. На океанском дне черно и пусто. У нее в душе тоже. Хотя, есть ли эта душа вообще. Она всегда была склонна к менее мистическим взглядам на жизнь.

— Авин, — это отец. Мужчина все еще в деловом костюме, его распекшее за годы лицо отражает его усталость, и, посмотрев в голубые глаза, можно было бы заметить какие-то чувства, которые у того внутри, но которые тот подавляет, как любой послушный взрослый. Все они, вырастая, учатся расщепляться на несколько частей. Одна часть — для работы. Другая — для дома. Последняя — для себя. Часто последняя выдвигается первыми двумя, и тогда человек забывает, кто он есть или, может, кем когда-то был. Остается лишь оболочка. Работающая, что-то говорящая и планирующая, но оболочка. Нет того детского азарта к жизни, искренних импульсов внутри. Быстрый темп современной жизни все убивает. И Витторио не был исключением. Он, как и все, сломался над напором большинства, и похоронил себя при жизни, хотя и не до конца, ради ребенка, не полностью умер. Благодаря этому, что-то «свое» иногда пробивалось наружу. Как, например, в этот вечер…

— У вас с мамой все хорошо? — Мужчина зашел в спальню, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь, потому что не кухне его жена распаковывала ужин, который только что пришел доставкой из ресторана. Сама Мэри не готовит. Не потому, что у нее проблемы с руками или она не уметь читать рецепты, а просто она не видит в этом смысла. Это просто еда. У нее никогда не было привязанности к ней, даже в школьные годы она могла забывать о еде на пару дней. Возможно, благодаря этой «привычке» и столь быстрому метаболизму Мэри в свои годы все еще так молодо выглядит. В отличие от Витторио, ее мужа, который в сорок пять располнел, словно бы его здесь кормят на убой. Про себя Мэри тихо сделала вывод, что муж кормится где-то еще, где-то у другой женщины. Он точно ей изменяет. У нее нет доказательств, но она просто это знает, потому что все мужчины такие, ей даже не нужно размышлять ради этой истины.

Авиценна, которая после ссоры с мамой весь день так и пролежала на своей кровати, ничего не сделав, даже ни разу не встав, просто промычала в ответ. Вышло не понятно. Да или нет. И она сама не знает. Да или нет. Ей просто хотелось, чтобы отец, как и всегда он делает, принял ее односложную фразу и покинул бы ее, удовлетворенный «общением». Если это можно назвать общением. Они видятся только по вечерам, за ужином. И почти не разговаривают. Витторио может что-то спросить у дочери, та может ему что-то ответить, но на этом все. Никаких близких связей. Никаких разговоров отец-дочь по душам. Никаких секретов и переживаний друг другу. Никогда. Ни разу на ее памяти.

Иногда, видя, как в инстаграм молодые папочки пишут о своих маленьких детях с такой безграничной любовью к ним, выставляют целые истории, где просто играются со своими детьми, Ави щемит сердце. Ее родители никогда не были такими. Ее никогда не катали на плечах и не играли с ней в куклы. Ее не спрашивают, как прошел ее день и что у нее нового, если это не касается оценок и успеваемости в школе. Она словно робот, а не человек. И ее жизнь, словно имитация, а не реальность. Нет больше никаких красок и вкусов, как в детстве. Тогда, мелкой, она еще не понимала всего и была способна радоваться тому, что имела, прыгала от восторга, когда папа дарил ей куклу, а мама кивала на ее болтовню. Но сейчас этого мало. Может, она просто много хочет… Может, она заелась, как сказал бы кто-то, увидев, где она живет, на какой машине разъезжают ее родители и она сама с водителем. Но деньги не так уж часто гарант счастья. Деньги неплохая возможность, да, но не более. Счастье это что-то более неуловимое. Сложное. Многогранное.

Мужчина сел на край ее кровати, отчего матрац прогнулся под его весом, и Ави стало неудобно морально. Хотелось, чтобы отец ушел, как и всегда. И оставил страдать ее одну. Она разве так многое просит? Но тот как назло никуда не исчез. Его сердце чувствовало близость опасности. Даже на инстинктивном уровне. Опасность, угрожающую его ребенку. Его смыслу жизни.

— Ави, если что-то случилось, просто скажи мне, и мы подумаем, что можно сделать, — сказал он, кладя свою тяжелую ладонь с короткими пальцами, на каждом по перстню, на ее острое плечо, и хмурясь. Колко. Кости под одеждой. Так не было всегда. Но в этот день это стало более очевидным.

У Ави заслезились глаза, но она не понимала, почему. И появилась злость. Она прикрыла веки, протяжно вздохнула, закусив губу, а потом негромко спросила, открывая глаза и смотря в стену:

— С каких пор тебя волнует, что у меня случилось? Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, можешь обратно заниматься своими делами. Я не буду мешать.

— Я волнуюсь о тебе, — успел сказать он. Этого было достаточно, чтобы поврежденный мозг Ави вспыхнул. Она резко села, ее глаза еще сильнее намокли. Словно змея, желающая укусить побольнее, она прошипела:

— Тебе на меня насрать! И ты, и она, будете только рады, когда я, наконец, сдохну… — она расплакалась, и, обычно, ей бы стало до смерти за это стыдно, но сейчас она больше не контролировала себя. Эти чувства шли и сочились из нее, и она тряслась, задыхаясь от слез и боли, от одиночества и обиды, а ее отец просто смотрел на нее. И его голубые глаза тоже намокли, а полные губы сжались плотно вместе с челюстями, как тогда, когда он сдерживает себя, чтобы не накричать на своего же Босса, который отчитывает его перед его коллегами по офису.

— Откуда такие ужасные мысли в твоей голове? Разве мы с твоей мамой когда-то говорили, что будем рады твоей смерти или что-то подобное? Ави, скажи мне, что с тобой не так…

Она громко шмыгнула, спустила ноги к полу, чтобы лишь бы не смотреть на лицо отца, и чтоб тот не смотрел на нее, и наклонилась вперед. В ушах было слышно собственное сердцебиение. И тело переставало слушаться. Был холодно, голодно и больно. Как шахтер, она все копала и копала, пытаясь докопаться до сути, без еды и воды, солнца и воздуха, все глубже и глубже, но ее костлявые руки уже не были способны удержать лопату. Адское пламя, до которого она почти дошла, жалило ее, и незримые волдыри украшали тело тут и там в виде случайных синяков. И голос Сатаны где-то над ухом тихонько посмеивался.

— Не обязательно что-то говорить прямо, чтобы это стало понятно, — она встала, собираясь уйти из комнаты, куда угодно, хотя бы в туалетную комнату дальше по коридору, но у нее закружилась голова и почернело перед глазами. По дороге на работу к отцу ей всегда нравилась горка, на месте после перекрестка, где дорога резко уходила вниз, о-оп, как на волне. И внутри от этого «падения» словно все органы подскакивали. В детстве, проезжая это место, ей становилось смешно. Но сейчас, снова ощущая «о-оп», было страшно. Раз она здесь. А два — уже нет. Она упала на пол, стукнувшись своими костями, и, когда она очнется, определенно найдет парочку новых синяков, если не перелом. Ее кости стали такими хрупкими… как кожа, как чувства.

Мужчина вскочил с кровати:

— Ави! Боже ты мой… Авин? — Он попытался ее разбудить, но она без сознания. Жива. Но кто знает, надолго ли. Видеть, как кто-то падает перед тобой в обморок — очень бодрит. Словно закаливание. Или удар хлыстом по заднице. Мужчина поднял дочь на руки (она почти ничего не весит) и поднялся вместе с ней, убегая на кухню и крича жене бросать все свои дела и идти с ним. Ждать скорую не эффективно. Вечерами всегда пробки. Быстрее доехать до больницы на своей машине. Их водитель знает местные дороги как свои пальцы, он буквально может объехать пробку, словно по воздуху, как в Гарри Поттере, когда друг Гарри вместе с ним убегали в Хогвартс на папиной машине.

— Я не знаю, что делать, может, ты просто позвонишь в скорую… — начала Мэри, которая была в домашнем (по ее меркам) простеньком платье кремового цвета. Она как раз собиралась разогреть фалафель, когда муж напугал ее, заставив уронить еду на стол. Надо будет позвать горничную убрать это.

— Лучше не беси меня, Мэри! — крикнул мужчина. — Быстрее.

— Не торопи меня, я что-то забуду, — проворчала женщина, начиная собираться и осматриваясь в поисках своего телефона. — Она не умирает, просто устала, наверное, так что перестань истереть, Вит.

Мужчина скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. Он знает Мэри и привык к ней. Но он забыл, что Авиценна — не такая же, как ее мать, она больше папина дочка. И он должен был увидеть, что происходит, раньше. Но все говорил себе «потом» или «ничего страшного» и вот результат. Пинал ответственность от себя подальше, получил пинок от нее в итоге.

Мэри просунула руки в рукава своего дорого пальто и прошло мимо мужа, втискивая ноги в туфли и беря ключи. Она избегала смотреть на дочь на руках мужа. Вместо этого она взглянула на свое отражение, нервно поправляя волосы рукой.

— Мэри… — начал было Вит.

— Пошли, — сухо ответила женщина и открыла дверь. Когда они вышли, и дверь за ними закрылась, во всей квартире погас свет. В огромных апартаментах было одиноко и тихо. За исключением капающего звука с кухни. Жирный соус стекал со стола и капал на пол, образовывая желтое пятно, которое точно будет потом сложно отмыть.

******

Когда семья прибыла в больницу, то отец Ави, по мнению Мэри, «устроил сцену», заставив главного врача немедленно осмотреть и помочь его дочери. Медсестры кидали на них неприятные взгляды и шепотки, когда они — Мэри, Вит и Ави — проходили мимо них по светлому коридору. Доктор, уже сбирающийся домой после долгой и тяжелой смены, устало вздохнул и велел положить бессознательную девочку на койку. Он начал задавать вопросы и вбивать что-то на своем компьютере, кивая и снова кивая, потом хмурясь и прерывая:

— ИМТ вашей дочери очень низкий. У нее есть расстройство пищевого поведения? По базе я не вижу, но, может, вы ходили в частную клинику…

Вит отрицательно покачал головой и нервно расслабил галстук, присаживаясь на стул. Мэри осталась стоять, изящная и невозмутимая, как цапля или аист, у двери. Ей хотелось выйти, оставив мужа разговаривать с врачом, но страх осуждения медсестричек в коридоре, пугал ее больше, чем возможность осуждения от доктора. В конце концов, она может все спихнуть на мужа, выйдя чистой из воды.

— Нет, мы никуда не обращались. А как вы увидели ее вес?

— В ее электронной карточке стоит. Данные с прошлого месяца, наверное, был какой-то плановый осмотр. Авиценна наблюдается у какого-то врача?

— Да, у нее эпилепсия. Она, кажется, ходит каждый месяц к кому-то…

— К кому-то? А вы не знаете? — что-то печатая, спросил мужчина. Он был не таким уж старым для врача. Может, лет тридцати-тридцати пяти. Еще не седой. Еще не растолстевший. Под глазами у него были синяки и от рук немного пахло сигаретами.

Вит покачал отрицательно головой на вопрос. Ему стыдно, что он так мало знает о дочери. Но у него была работа, и он думал, что Мэри следит за Ави. То, что они почти никогда не обсуждали здоровье и дела дочери, его как-то не смущало до сегодня. Он всегда был так устал, ему было не до семьи. Но сейчас он бы многое отдал, чтобы вернуться назад во времени и дать самому себе подзатыльник.

— Понятно, — вздохнул врач. Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на ровно дышащую Ави. — Надо взять анализы. Посмотреть, насколько все плохо. Сейчас я могу поставить ей капельницу, чтобы поднять уровень глюкозы в крови. У таких девушек он часто намного ниже нормы, отсюда и потеря сознания. Не думаю, что вашей дочери требуется скорая помощь, но я рекомендовал бы оставить ее у нас. На этаж ниже есть стационар для больных подомной тематики. Будет хорошо, если она там полежит немного. Или как получится. Время лечения будет зависеть от ее анализов и завтрашнего веса, а еще от желания лечиться. Но, чтобы все это сделать, мне нужно ваше согласие, поскольку вы ее официальный опекун. Ведь так?

Вит нервно кивнул.

— Да, да, так. А моя жена? Ей тоже нужно подписать что-то?

Доктор опустил взгляд, начав рыться в ящике с листами бумаг.

— Нет, вашего будет достаточно. Мадам может уйти, если она хочет. Но я хотел бы, чтобы вы остались. Надо обсудить некоторые детали пребывания в стационаре…

— Конечно, — выдохнул Вит. Он весь взмок и вытер пот со лба рукой. Его сердце все еще быстро билось. Пока врач искал бумаги, отец Авиценны посмотрел на нее с тоской во взгляде.

Сдержанный голос Мэри заставил Вита испуганно моргнуть.

— Я подожду в коридоре. — Она вышла, не дожидаясь ответа.

Доктор протянул мужчине ручку и бланки, а сам встал, чтобы пойти вымыть руки, потом надеть перчатки, взять несколько пробирок крови со сгиба руки Ави. Она была все еще без сознания и не отреагировала. В кабинете ненастойчиво запахло спиртом и кровью. Вит не переносил вида крови, поэтому отвернулся, читая снова и снова одну и ту же строчку «Лечение… стационар… расстройство пищевого поведения». И как они могли дойти да такого? Как его дочь могла дойти до такого? Он не знает.

******

Ави почувствовала ароматический удар по носу, когда черная женщина в белом халате поднесла ей вонючую ватку к носу.

— Тише, не дергайся, а то капельницу опрокинешь, — сказала медсестра, укладывая ее обратно на койку. Маленькая палата, размером, с ее спальню. С достаточно большим окном, за которым было уже темно и ничего, кроме окон больницы, где в других палатах горел свет, не видно. В ее палате горела лишь лампа на столе напротив. Там ничего не стояло, и стены были девственно чисты, никаких плакатов или картин, но плакаты или картины определенно были на этих персиковых стенах раньше, потому что там остались кусочки скотча, где-то даже были оторванные уголки альбомных листов.

— Где я? — спросила Ави. Она помнила свою комнату. Но не больницу.

Медсестра приветливо улыбнулась, не показывая зубов. Она проверила руку Ави, а потом выпрямилась.

— Наверное, для тебя будет не очень удивительно услышать, что у тебя ИМТ намного ниже допустимой нормы? Твои родители привезли тебя сюда. Это стационар для пациентов с расстройством пищевого поведения. И ты побудишь здесь, пока тебе не станет лучше.

Ави сжала губы и перевела взгляд на окно.

— Понятно, — сухо ответила она и вздохнула.

— Отдыхай, солнышко, — сказала медсестра и потом вышла. Ави заметила, что в палате на дверях не было ручек, те просто толкались. Прекрасно. Она всегда ценила свое личное пространство. Но теперь, видимо, ее личное пространство уже не такое личное. Она знала, что когда-нибудь это случится, что когда-нибудь окажется в больнице, но не думала, что так скоро. Ей вроде бы не настолько плохо, чтобы лежать в стационаре. Она может ходить и учиться. Даже если с обмороками. Она вечно мерзнет, но есть же теплая одежда. Наверное, ее скоро выпишут, убедившись, что она в норме.

В комнате — в палате — было так тихо. Было слышно собственное дыхание. И скрип чужой кровати за стенкой. Так непривычно. И пугает. Ави было интересно, что думали ее родители на этот счет. Поссорились ли они из-за того, что она так трагично упало в обморок и смогла очнуться без врачебной помощи. Что сказал отец ее матери. Или она ему. И доктор им обоим. И где ее родители сейчас?..

Как будто Бог решил ее услышать, Мэри зашла в ее палату. Ави почувствовала чужое присутствие, думая, что это снова медсестра, и повернула голову, увидев мать возле двери. Мэри выглядела уставшей. Она прошла, цокая каблуками, к креслу у койки, и села в него. Ее платье сморщилось, и она разгладила одну большую складку ладонями. Ави снова перевела взгляд на окно. Она не хотела говорить первой. Она была все еще обиженна на мать.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила женщина.

— Нормально, — хмыкнула Ави. Ее внутренний покой разрушился с появлением матери. Снова стало тревожно и неприятно, появился гнев и желание кричать. Но не здесь же. Да и за что. Ее мать ничего пока не сказала. Хотя Ави хотелось бы, тогда у нее появилась бы возможность высказаться.

— Хорошо, — ответила Мэри. — Папа ждет в машине. Он хотел тоже зайти, но потом решил, что пока не может смотреть на тебя такую.

— Такую? — усмехнулась Ави. — Какую «такую», мама?

Мэри смотрела на нее. И Ави видела ответ в ее глазах.

— Твой переходный возраст… — начала Мэри, но Ави вспыхнула, быстро теряя контроль над своими чувствами:

— Нет, нет! Не надо отмахиваться от всего, говоря о переходном возрасте! Это пустая дебильная фраза, за которой ничего, связанного со мной и тобой, не стоит. Я такая ебнутая и тварю херню не потому, что мне семнадцать и семнадцать — это дьявольская цифра на циферблате жизни. Я такая, потому что ты меня никогда не слушаешь! Это не переходный возраст, это ебнутая мать и такая же ебнутая дочь, которые… — Ави так кричит, что у нее срывается голос. Ее трясет. Она готова взорваться, как звезда, приближающаяся к гибели. Взрыв убьет не только ее, но и все вокруг. Смертоносная разрушающаяся энергия, годами копившаяся в ней, выходит наружу:

— Ты такая противная, и ты постоянно делаешь мне больно, я тебя ненавижу, ненавижу, но в тоже время, я бы убила за тебя… — Она уже не видит четко силуэт матери из-за слез. — Не знаю, любишь ли ты меня хотя бы немного, но я тебя люблю. И ты ломаешь меня каждый раз. Каждый день. Я не могу так больше, мама…

Мэри вздохнула, закрыв лицо руками. Ави даже причудилось, что мама плачет, но та убрала руки, и Ави увидела, что та так же пуста и где-то далеко, но не здесь. Сердце разбилось. Конечно. Глупо было надеется на волшебство, на то, что человек изменится за секунду только из-за ее нервного срыва.

— Я не знаю, — начала она. — Я не знаю! Понимаешь, я не мать. Я никогда не была готова быть ею. Я не знаю, что говорить тебе и как, я не психолог. Что ты от меня хочешь? Совместного похода по магазинам? Ты никогда не любила делать подобное со мной. Просмотров фильмов? Ты все свое время предпочитаешь отдавать учебе, да и вкусы у нас разные… Просто скажи, что именно ты от меня хочешь?

— Я хочу, чтобы у меня были родители, которые бы меня любили и замечали. И которым было бы важнее мое физическое и эмоциональное состояние, нежели оценки и рейтинг в школе.

— Я не умею любить, — разрывно и четко произнесла женщина, ставя точку. — Но у тебя есть отец, он часто тебя балует, вы с ним разговариваете, разве нет?

Это было как об стену горох. Бесполезно. Ави так устала. Вена на ее виске неприятно пульсировала, натура чесалась, в глазах пекло, руки тряслись. Хоть выходи в окно.

— Уходи, я хочу спать.

Мэри посмотрела нее недолго, прежде чем выйти, оставляя в одиночестве.

Ави упала на подушку головой и разрыдалась. Наверно, ее вопли было слышно за стенкой, а, может, и на всем этаже, и кто-то должно быть молча послал ее, а кто-то попросил заткнуться и дать поспать. Но ей плевать. Эта боль не умещалась внутри. Она плакала, пока ее глаза не опухли, а слезы не кончились. Появилось эмоциональное истощение. Она пролежала минут тридцать, а может и час, прежде чем смогла двинуться — взять телефон, лежащий, а тумбочке рядом. Наверное, родители оставили его там для поддержания связи. Это прекрасно, что тут не отбирают телефоны.

Она открыла инстаграм, перешла на второй профиль, который был тайным, и написала в истории на черном фоне белыми буквами:

«хочу умереть»

Прежде, чем кто-то бы успел прочитать историю, она ее удалила, напечатав другую:

«вот и все, я в дурке»

И снова удалила.

Она хочет внимания. Но внимание каких-то тупых девочек, желающих стать такими же тощими, как она, было не то внимания, которого она хотела. Может, много кто хочет получить от нее совет в похудение, но мало кого волнует ее моральное состояние. У нее вокруг так много людей. Но ей так одиноко.

Авиценна убрала телефон обратно и легла, закрыв глаза. Ночь получилась долгой и тяжелой. И среда началась дерьмого. Ави было интересно, кроме Майка, заметит ли кто-то, что она не пришла в школу. Или всем, скорее всего, плевать на все, кроме себя. Школа такое жестокое место. Она никогда не любила его. Но больница вряд ли будет лучше.

Хотя, кто знает, кто знает. Людям с идентичными проблемами проще понимать друг друга. Иногда.


	13. locked up

Утро Ави началось чрезвычайно… неожиданно громко. Она привыкла просыпаться от тихой вибрации своего телефона, но совсем не была приучена к пробуждению посредством крика. Кто-то так рвал связки, ругаясь или обороняясь, что по-началу стало страшно. Знаете, словно ты мирно спал и проснулся от воя сирены или от пожарной сигнализации. Сердце начинает быстро стучать, твои глаза широко раскрываются, ты весь наготове бежать, если это потребуется.

— …отвали! — услышала обрывок фразы из коридора Ави. Это было так громко, потому что близко, поняла она, вставая и кутаясь в легкое белое одеяло, потому что выходить в люди в своей вчерашней помятой одежде ей было стыдно.

От шагов еще немного кружилась комната, но она чувствовала себя более уверенно, чем вчера, благодаря, возможно, капельнице, а может и таблеткам или уколам, что они ей дали, пока она прибывала одной ногой в мертвом мире. Ави толкнула свою дверь без ручки и увидела картину: девушка, еще более тощая, чем даже она, в старой полосатой кофте, что висела на фигуре, как на вешалке, безобразно и ни разу не сексуально, как должно было бы быть, удерживала одной рукой дверь в свою палату, а второй ту черную медсестру, которую Ави видела ночью. Хотя бы одно знакомее лицо в этом шествие незнакомцев… отлично. Ави вздохнула, оставаясь незамеченной, и стала наблюдать, больше не зная, что может сделать. Да и сил делать что-либо особенно не было. Да и случайно получить по носу не хотелось. Поэтому, она осталась в стороне, на безопасном расстоянии от потасовки двух дам. Чем-то это походило на воробьиные бои.

— Мне плевать, мне срать, что ты хочешь, это моя палата, я за нее плачу, и я не разрешала заходить, Алиша! — продолжила белокурая девушка ростом ниже на голову, чем была медсестра. В сравнение с упитанной, даже полной женщиной, эта девушка-пациентка была ломкой и маленькой. Сложно было сказать, сколько ей лет. От тринадцати до тридцати, где-то так.

— Я и так показываю тебе свое дерьмо после похода в туалет, тебе этого мало?! Сейчас еще даже не завтрак. Так что не смей вторгаться, словно у себя дома…

— Барсенок, мне жаль, но если тебе назначили дополнительную капельницу утром, я не могу ее не поставить, твой вес не увеличивается, и мы обе знаем, к чему это приведет, — оставаясь стойко спокойной, попыталась угомонить девушку Алиша. Медсестра была словно гора. Или танк. Даже с места не сдвинулась. Наверное, если бы она захотела, то давно бы уже поламала пациентку и привязала бы ее к койке. Но пыталась ударить только Барсенок. Ави подумала, что это довольно странное прозвище. Хотя что-то в этой белой светлой девушке с черной подводкой на глазах напоминало снежного барса. Может, ее чуть вздернутый нос, словно черный носик барса, может, ее белая кожа и волосы, словно белый мех… или ее острые когти, которыми она царапнула медсестру по руке, оставив легкую красную полосу.

— Ну все! Достаточно! — крикнула Алиша и отстранилась. — Хочешь, чтобы я рассказала твоему брату, что тебе снова хуже, пожалуйста. Я это сделаю. Можешь не есть, сколько захочешь. Капельница не самое плохое, что может быть, ты знаешь. Если не будешь идти на уступки, они снова поставят тебе трубку. Выбор за тобой.

Барсенок тяжело дышала и загораживала вход в свою палату своим тонким телом. Казалось, напоминание о трубке ее остудило. Она опустила взгляд холодных голубых глаз в пол и задумалась. Ее руки вздрогнули, а потом она резко посмотрела на Ави, словно хищник, заметивший в кустах кролика. Ави открыла рот, а потом закрыла, не зная, что сказать. Под напором стало неудобно. Она словно была застигнута врасплох. Словно бы ее поймали за подслушиванием. Но вряд ли крик в общем коридоре можно было так назвать.

— На что уставилась? Проваливай обратно в его палату, стерва! — снова распетушила хвост девушка и потом резко развернулась, исчезая в своей палате за закрытой дверью.

— _Сучка,_ — вздохнула Ави ей вслед и нахмурилась. Она подумала уйти тоже обратно к себе, но решила спросить медсестру, которую, как видимо, звали Алиша. — И как часто здесь срабатывают подобные будильники?

Алиша посмотрела на дверь перед собой, а потом покачала расстроено головой и ответила, подходя ближе, на вопрос Авиценны:

— Иногда. В основном, когда обе стороны не могут идти на уступки. Но я знаю Барсенка, она остынет и даст поставить капельницу как раз к завтраку. Это уже не первый раз. Она просто зла и расстроена, и ее можно понять. Надеюсь, с тобой будет не так сложно. Кажется, ты хорошая девочка.

— Девушка, — поправила Ави хмуро. — Не знаю. Не назвала бы себя хорошей и уступчивой… А почему вы называете ее «Барсенком»? Это ее местное прозвище или вроде того? А имя у этой психованной есть?

Алиша приветливо рассмеялась, не ожидав от, на первый взгляд, тихой и милой девочки такого напора. Видимо, она ошиблась. Снова будет сложно. Но когда было легко, если подумать. Каждый пациент этого отделения сложный. Потому что их проблема сложна. Но, к счастью, у нее достаточно сил и любви для всех этих детей.

— Имя есть, но, кажется, она его не очень любит. Все называют ее Барсенком. Но, — Алиша подтолкнула Ави бедром, — если хочешь узнать ее имя, то просто спроси ее. Может, вы подружитесь. Это было бы неплохо и для тебя, и для нее.

Ави отрицательно покачала головой:

— Я не особо общительный человек. И думаю справлюсь и без подружек-анорексичек. Я не собираюсь долго здесь задерживаться, в любом случае…

— Не зарекайся, — мягко ответила Алиша, ее взгляд потемнел, словно она вспомнила что-то неприятное. — Ты не первая, кто так говорит. Раньше, в этой палате, где теперь ты, был парень. Каждый день говорил, что завтра уйдет домой, что завтра его точно выпишут…

Ави нахмурилась, сжимая крепче одеяло в хватке:

— И что, его выписали?

Медсестра опустила взгляд, а ее губы тронула грустная улыбка. У Ави прошли мурашки, потому что она поняла, что парень или умер, или что-то близко.

— Нет. Но ты ведь не будешь настолько непреклонной, да? Твоя мама хотела бы, чтобы ты поскорее выздоровела и смогла вернуться домой.

Ави сдернула руку женщины со своего плеча, шипя:

— Вы понятия не имеете, кто такая моя мать. Ей плевать. И мне тоже. Знаете, мне надо почистить зубы, — Ави развернулась, толкая дверь, и услышав за спиной фразу «завтрак через тридцать минут в столовой, не опаздывай», прежде чем дверь закрылась, пару раз качнувшись туда-сюда. Ави услышала шаги, Алиша ушла, может, по своим делам, может, помогать в столовой персоналу, может устраивать кому-то еще нервный срыв с утра пораньше, кто знает. Ави вздохнула и опустила руки. Это будет не так уж просто, поняла она. Капельницы, трубки, завтрак. Та стерва… Барсенок, черт ее возьми, сказала что-то о проверке туалетов после его посещения. Возможно, это часть местных правил? А не просто ее личный бонус. И тогда очищаться после еды не получится. А это обозначает, что ей придется есть. И как следствие толстеть.

Одной частью мозга Ави понимает, что ей нужно поправится. А другой частью нет. Она не хочет и видеть еду. Не хочет возвращаться в тело, в котором была три-четыре года назад. Она не хочет выздоравливать, это вряд ли вообще реально. Ее мозг уже сгнил. И она обречена быть анорексичкой до гроба. Здесь ее просто будут пытаться исправить, но это невозможно. Это будут пытки.

Ави сморгнула слезы и решила написать Майки. Это был единственный ее настоящий друг. И она хотела просто рассказать обо всем, даже если это ничего не даст. Она ушла к тумбочке, на которой оставила телефон, но там не оказалась сотового. Она проверила под подушкой, в одеяле и под койкой, в ящике, осмотрелась вокруг, но телефона не было. В этом сотовом было все. Ее фотографии, которые она любит перелистывать, даже если это приносит болезненное чувство ностальгии. Ее аккаунты. Ее дневник с паролем. Там все. Там жизнь. Неужели, кто-то украл ее телефон, пока она спала?.. Оставив одеяло в комнате и наплевав, насколько ужасно выглядит, Ави вышла из палаты и пошла по коридору в поисках или персонала или какого-нибудь сестринского поста.

Она увидела Алишу у поста, у чего-то вроде стойки, где было два компьютера и металлические ящики для бумаг у стены.

— Мой телефон украли. Я хочу, чтобы вы посмотрели по камерам, кто это сделал! — предъявила Авиценна медсестре. Та распасовывала лекарства в белом ящике и даже не взглянула на нее, лишь как-то слишком спокойно промычала в ответ, а потом сказала:

— В этом нет необходимости. Твой телефон в камере хранения, как и остальные вещи. Ключ от камеры у меня. Его тебе отдадут, когда либо тебя выпишут, либо когда ты наберешь баллы.

— Баллы? — переспросила Ави, скрещивая руки на груди.

— У нас работает система поощрения. Это довольно распространенное явление для подобных мест. У нас есть баллы. Ты получаешь баллы за съеденную еду, за принятое лекарство, за ответы на терапии, за посещение общих групп и прочее… Ты разберешься со временем. Обычно, недели хватает, чтобы понять, как что устроено.

Алиша улыбнулась ей. И теперь Ави хотелось добавить царапин на руках этой медсестре. Она сжала губы, сухо ответив:

— Я не пролежу здесь дольше недели.

Алиша кивнула:

— Конечно.

Ави слышала сарказм в голосе женщины. Это бесило. Все это место бесило. Это… они указывают, как ей жить. Они забрали ее личные вещи. Это самая настоящая тюрьма! И она даже не знает, как может отсюда сбежать. Ави пнула стойку, к счастью, не сильно повредив пальцы, поскольку носки ее балеток были достаточно твердыми, развернулась, и пошла обратно в свою палату, скрипя туфлями по начищенному светло-серому полу этажа. Почти дойдя до своей палаты, которая была в самом конце прямого коридора, Ави прошла мимо Барсенка. Девушка взглянула на нее, и их взгляды встретились. Барсенок остановилась, но Ави нет, пока голос сучки не окликнул ее, когда она успела уже сделать пару шагов дальше:

— Эй, чтобы ты знала, тут очень тонкие стены. В следующий раз, когда захочешь порыдать после отбоя, имей это ввиду!

Ави показала ей фак, Барсенок рассмеялась, резко разворачиваясь. Украшения на цепочках звякнули на ее шее. Барсенок пошла весело дальше, видимо, к Алише. Ави увидела, как девушка машет медсестре и уже как-то слишком иначе, радостно и приветливо говорит:

— Надеюсь, ты уже собрала мои колеса! Умираю с голода! — крикнула Барсенок. Она подошла к медсестре и запрыгнула на стойку рядом. На удивление, медсестра не попыталась спихнуть девушку. Ави чувствовала тепло в этом взаимоотношение девушки и женщины. Барсенок что-то начала рассказывать медсестре, а та кидала на девушку в ответ почти любовные взгляды. Если бы не различие в цвете коже, Ави подумала бы, что медсестра — мать Барсенка. Но это было очень сомнительно.

Ави вспомнила о собственной матери и зло пошагала обратно в палату. Прекрасно, она здесь застряла. Но вот подарок, здесь хотя бы нет ее матери. Прекрасно.

Только почему-то… глазам хочется слезиться.

Ави зашла в ванну, заталкивая чувства поглубже. Собираясь по привычке запереть дверь, она заметила отсутствие замка. Сжав и разжав кулак, Ави прошла к раковине и включила воду, умываясь. Смотря на свое отражение, она увидела, что ее туш под глазами размазалась. И ей стало интересно, от умывания ли сейчас. Или от слез вчера. Дерьмо. У нее даже нет ничего, чтобы вытереть это безобразие, кроме воды и маленького одноразового мыла в мыльнице.

— Пиздец, — вздохнула Ави, шаркая подушечкой пальцев чернила под глазами.

Это будет весело. _Это будет так весело._


	14. remember who you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мы возвращаемся к майки и остальным. далее начнутся, возможно, скачки от одной линии сюжета к другой, так как разные истории идут параллельно здесь, и сюжет переплетает истории многих персонажей. но, я надеюсь, никто не запутается в том, когда что происходит и все будет гуд.

Внезапные встречи, вроде той, что случилась после школы у Майки с матерью, обычно ошеломляют надолго. Люди привыкли говорить «человек привыкает ко всему». Но невозможно привыкнуть ко всему навсегда. Как только ты привык и свыкся с какой-то болезненной вещью, то, по закону подлости, счастье не длится долго и вот он — призрак прошлого возвращается снова, прыгает возле тебя на диван с иглами, на котором сидеть ты только-только привык, и этот прыжок как пощечина, посылает волну по материи, и иглы на диване подскакивают, как при землетрясение подскакивает вода в чашке, выпадают из заживающей плоти и втыкаются рядом, но в другие местечки, которые были секунду ранее целы.

Майки не знает, каким образом мать нашла его, хотя у него есть догадки. Из-за своей «профессии» эта женщина знакома со многими мужчинами. И, хоть и шанс мал, но он все же есть, она могла использовать кого-то из этих знакомых в своих целях. Могла шантажировать. В Японии нередки истории в желтой прессе, гласящие истории про мужей, больших боссов больших компаний, промышляющих иногда темными делишками. Майки не может сказать, что вся Япония озабоченная. Возможно, в Америке дела обстоят также, он не сталкивался с этим, но кто знает. В детстве все казалось ужасным из-за того, что оно было на поверхности для него, он с этим сталкивался из-за матери, которая не нашла ничего лучше, кроме как телопродажи. Из-за матери и тех, кто пользовался ее телом, Майки всегда казалось, что и все окружение такое. Мерзкое, бесчувственное, помешанное на сексе и деньгах. Он был рад, что все это закончилось. Как страшный сон. У него началась нормальная жизнь. Но сейчас эта женщина, этот призрак прошлого, все испортила и нарушила. Снова. Она снова сделала его жизнь адом.

Подтянув колено к груди, все еще сидя на улице, хотя и солнце уже село и стало темно, Майк тянется потрогать свою щеку. Чувство, словно она горит и жжется. Словно его ударили только что. Но никто его не был. Это просто призраки. И в отражение окон их дома, под бликами проезжающих по дороге машин, ему видятся силуэты. Тонкая роза, колючая, но ломкая и хрупкая — мать. И маленькие ромашки, только выросшие, которые безжалостно срывает мужская рука — он сам. Чертово воображение. Оно всегда было у него развито сильнее, чем у других. В детстве он сбегал в выдуманные миры, и это было хорошо для него, но сейчас, когда надо перестать сбегать в свою же голову, перестать видеть то, чего нет, он не может. Программа уже выстроена работать так. И не иначе. Иногда Майки накрывает страшное ощущение, что он уже вырос и вырос неправильно. Что он сломан. Но не изменить этого — никак, _только…_ Мысли о смерти бывают у всех, наверное, и он думает, что это нормально, что тебе интересно, что такое смерть и есть ли что-то после нее. Но иногда эти мысли пугают. Майк понимает, что взбирается не по той лестнице. Двигается в какую-то не ту сторону.

Понимает, а продолжает двигаться в неверном направлении. _Дурак._ Верно Раф обзывал его идиотом и истуканом в детстве. Раф всегда был прямолинейным и честным. Он просто говорил правду.

Прозрачная входная дверь тихонько открывается. Сквозь стекла горит свет с кухни и гостиной, и он освещает, хотя не так хорошо, как солнце днем, место, на котором стоит лавочка среди цветочных горшков. Цветы в горшках завяли от холода, но весной, когда холода пройдут, в них снова расцветет жизнь. Смерть и жизнь. Две грани одного. Может, не стоит бояться одной из граней… Как понять, что стоит думать и желать. Может верный ответ — просто не думать?

— Будешь ждать, когда отец вернется? — голос, слыша которой у Майки каждый раз что-то тает в сердце, сейчас кажется некомфортным.

Возможно, Майки впервые по-настоящему хочется, чтобы Рафаэль ушел и оставил его одного. Майк знает, что Донни рассказал ему о его матери, которая подкараулила его сегодня, и Раф разозлился из-за этого. Майк слышал их разговор. И он знает, что Раф злится не на него, а на нее. Но сам факт злости внутри Рафа делает все неуютным. Майк не хочет говорить ни о матери, ни о себе. Раф может начать спрашивать об этом. И Майк просто не знает, что говорить. Что стоит сказать. Он так любит Рафа… он бы убился ради него, если бы ему сказали выбирать… но в тоже время, несмотря на то, что Раф единственный, кого он любит настолько сильно, он не может сказать Рафу о том, что его самого беспокоит. Как сказать тому, с кем ты живешь и кем живешь, что ты, такой идиот, не нашел ничего лучше, как морить себя голодом, пить таблетки, которые имеют побочный список длиной от шеи до колена, разверни этот листок?

Вместо того, чтобы любить себя и развиваться должным образом, быть благодарным за то что, любят и обеспечивают, он убивается. У него даже нет повода. Ну был бы он толстым. Но может был бы сейчас счастливым толстым, а не худым и думающим о смерти. Зачем он вообще это все начал? Он даже не может найти ответ на это. И если Раф спросит, он не будет знать, что сказать. И вроде, как, если нет чего сказать, то остается молчать. Звучит логично… Но все равно ощущается неправильность. Это как когда ты держишь банку краски в руках и думаешь — поставлю ее на светлый стол — а потом задумываешься, «а точно ли не останется кругов на столе от краски?» и в итоге берешь какую-то газетку, чтобы поставить уже на нее краску. Вот и сейчас. Точно ли стоит ставить краску на стол? Или возможны какие-то негативные последствия.

Майк качает головой «нет» на вопрос, но молчит и трет нос, прежде чем стянуть рукава толстовки на костяшки. Он сидит на улице уже несколько часов. Он вышел, когда Донни позвал его есть, а потом услышал спорт Рафа с Донни, чуть не расплакался, то ли из-за переизбытка чувств за сегодня, то ли из-за вида еды на столе, и вышел в сад. Донни пару раз пытался успокоить его и завести обратно в дом, но Майк молча отослал его не вмешиваться, и, спасибо за то, что брат больше не стал надоедать.

Раф, который был в черных джинсах, которые делали его ноги визуально тоньше, чем они есть на деле, и в безразмерной толстовке, которая давала такой же эффект, цокнул и плюхнулся на скамейку возле Майки. Раф развалился на лавочке и уперся в брата плечом.

Майк тихонько вздохнул, уже предчувствуя разговор, который закончится плохо. У него не было желания говорить. Но Раф не настолько чувственная натура, чтобы не продолжать гнуть свою линию. Хотя… иногда Раф бывает мягким. Майки замечает изменения в поведения Рафа, когда тот говорит с Лео. И, ладно, он не должен чувствовать ревность. Верно? Эти двое всегда хорошо ладили друг с другом. И он сам хорошо ладит с Донни. Вроде как все честно. У Рафа есть Лео, а у него Донни. Но иногда Майк хотел бы поменяться с Лео братьями. Даже если это ужасно звучит.

Майки отворачивается, потому что чувствует, что выглядит ужасно. Наверно, у него опухли глаза от тихих слез, а лицо раскраснелось. И он выглядит как урод. Жалко. К черту, Раф не должен видеть его таким.

— Знаешь, если ты не хочешь видеть свою мать, мы можем как-то это решить. Давай расскажем отцу, он сможет разрешить этот вопрос… — начинает Раф уже менее холодным сдержанным тоном и более привычным медовым и вязким.

Но Майк качает головой и пытается закончить этот поезд «мы можем». Это его личная проблема.

— Нет. Я не хочу вмешивать сюда мистера Хамато. У него и так много работы, если я еще и нагружу его своими проблемами, у него или начнутся проблемы на работе из-за этого, или он будет просто еще больше работать, чтобы успеть все. Я сам разберусь с этим. Все в порядке.

— Ни хрена не в порядке, — возникает Раф, смотря на ухо брата. — Эта сука доводила тебя звонками, а теперь еще и приперлась в твою школу. И она не должна была знать адрес. Значит, она как-то незаконно его узнала. И это уже не шутки. Кто знает, что в голове у этой чокнутой?

Раф уже завелся, а Майк сжал челюсти и вздохнул, говоря громче, чем следовало бы:

— Она моя мама! Не говори так о ней… — Он почувствовал предательское жжение в глазах и уронил голову на грудь, чтобы отросшие светлые волосы спрятали его глаза.

Раф закусил полную губу и резко перевел взгляд с брата на кирпичную стену напротив. Он задергал ногой, говоря:

— Прости. Не думал, что ты до сих пор ее так любишь.

У самого Рафаэля никогда не было матери. У него есть отец, человек, который его забрал в семью и полюбил его. Но это не то. Это не те родители, о которых все дети говорят «папа» и «мама», не те, благодаря которым он существует. Иногда это злит. Словно ты взялся из ниоткуда. Кто? Зачем? Почему бросили? Одна большая неизвестность. Но…

Раф переводит взгляд снова на не кровного брата, который не справляется с попыткой скрыть слезы и боль, и думает, что, может это не так уж плохо, не знать своих биологических родителей или других кровных родственников. Может быть они были кошмарны, как мать Майки. Если так, Раф рад, что он не знает своих предков. Как-то спокойнее. Можно считать, что на самом деле у тебя были чудесные биологические родители, но просто судьба сложилась плачевно. Лучше так. Нежели не просто думать о варианте, что тебя просто «сдали» как ненужный мусор, а знать, что так оно и было.

— Ну а, — Раф садится, упираясь локтем в колено, и наклоняется к Майки, говоря тише: — не хочешь тогда поговорить с ней? Хочешь, я схожу с тобой на встречу с ней?

Увидится с ней снова. И зачем. Это бессмысленно, он не вернется к ней. Но предложение заставляет задуматься. Увидится. И что потом. Просто общаться иногда? Это не так нереально, на самом деле. Но будет ли рад их общению мистер Хамато. Он негативно относится к этой женщине, как кажется Майки. Да и он сам не знает, точно ли хочет наладить контакт с матерью. Она безумна. Раф прав. Но в тоже время она его мать и будет ею всегда. Черт, от этого голова болит.

— Не знаю. Отстань. Не предлагай всякой чуши.

Майк поднимается на ноги, скрещивая руки на груди. Он замечает, как стало холодно. И пальцы на его руках уже стали тяжко шевелиться, должно быть, кровь в них застыла. Он весь застыл. Медленно превращается в камень или сосульку. Все меньше и меньше хороших чувств и реакций, все больше заторможенности и боли. Вот куда все идет. К замиранию.

Раф тоже подрывается с места и открывает ему дверь, пропуская внутрь. Донни дома, но на первом этаже его нет и, зная брата-зубрилку, тот наверное за домашкой или слушает лекции в интернете из университета, в который хочет поступить. Майк пытался послушать парочку тех лекций, Донни ему давал, но он перестает понимать суть уже через пять минут, поэтому это бессмысленно для него.

— Я не понимаю тебя! — Раф обходит его, не давая уйти на лестницу. Майк неловко останавливается. Яркий свет неприятно слепит глаза после темной улицы. — Ты хочешь или не хочешь, чтобы твоя мать с тобой общалась?

У Майки появляется желание треснуть брата. Вот докопался. Почему Раф не может быть таким же понимающим, как Донни, и просто оставить его одного? Разве он о многом просит? Нет.

— Какая тебе разница? Это же не твои проблемы, просто иди и занимайся своими делами, оставь меня в покое.

Майк пытается обойти Рафа, но брат выше него и сильнее. Он останавливает его, зажимая у стены и смотря в глаза. Раф чувствует что-то не так. И хочет помочь. Но не знает как. Коммуникация без насилия — не его профиль. Его позиция в общении: если есть что сказать — скажи в лицо и все на этом. Он не понимает, когда люди говорят одно, а думают другое. Особенно близкие. А их с Майки он вполне считает близкими, даже если они по факту чужие друг другу.

— Я хочу помочь!

— Тебя об этом не просили! Пусти! — Майк все же отталкивает руку брата и начинает взбегать по лестнице на второй этаж, где находятся спальни. Но не успевает добежать до конца. У него кружится голова. И словно его кто-то толкает, чтобы он упал, он падает. Его нога поскальзывается на ступеньке, а сам он падает на коленку и следом на зад, спасая себя тем, что успевает схватиться за перила и не расшибить об лестницу еще и лицо. _Сука, больно._ Он закусывает губу, чтобы не издать каких-то звуков, которые бы звучали ужасно, и обнимает колено. Оно начинает несчадно пульсировать и ныть, словно в него стрельнули из пистолета.

Раф смотрит на него молча снизу. Потом вздыхает и спокойно поднимается на несколько ступенек, оказываясь рядом и протягивая руку.

— Все из-за тебя, — Майки ворчит и легонько бьет Рафа по голени рукой. Раф усмехается, а потом помогает ему подняться. Майк шипит. Ногу больно разгибать. И ему кажется, что он сломал коленную чашечку. _Что за отвратительный день._

— Все потому что ты истеричка, — отвечает Раф, а потом, что-то удумав, подхватывает Майки на руки как невесту.

Сердце Майки подскакивает к его горлу. Он цепляется рукой за Рафа, а его руки начинают дрожать от неожиданного изменения положения, перед газами не пару секунд темнеет. Но боль в ноге становится меньше, когда собственный вес не давит на сустав. Наверное, останется немаленький синяк. Вот и прекрасно. Он заслужил.

Раф начинает идти с Майки на руках на второй этаж. Наступает неловкое молчание. И Майк чувствует жар. А еще запах Рафа. И это прекрасно и ужасно одновременно. Раф так рядом. И он несет его. О чем еще можно мечтать. Разве что только о том, чтобы это длилось вечно… Но с другой стороны это неправильно, что он чувствует что-то такое к Рафу. Они вроде как братья. И парни. И это не должно быть так. Но… это так приятно. Что Раф рядом. Рядом даже тогда, когда он, Майк, становится таким противным. Майк роняет голову брату на плечо и просто позволяет нести себя куда угодно.

— Ты такой легкий, — говорит Раф, когда идет по коридору. Словно в подтверждение своим словам, он подкидывает его чуть на руках, а Майки крепче сцепливает руки на шее Рафа.

Он не должен знать о том, почему он кажется легче. Нет, нет. Надо соврать.

— Просто ты стал сильнее, — устало шутит Майк и щипает Рафа за руку, что не больно из-за толстой ткани толстовки. — Смотри, сколько здесь стальных мышц. Наверное, в школе все девушки бегают за тобой толпами… Ты никогда не говоришь о девушках. Почему? Тебе никто не нравится в школе или уже есть кто-то, с кем ты встречаешься?

Майк знает, что говорит лишнее. Но ему так интересно, что Раф ответит на это. Но тот не краснеет. Только какая-то хитрая улыбка ветерком проносится на его губах, исчезая, когда Раф толкает дверь в свою спальню. В комнате темно, так как вечер, но из-за подсветки за столом тени имеют розовый оттенок. Как будто вишневого цвета. Как лед на палочке, который Майк любит больше всего. И тут так уютно. Даже в комнате Рафа уютнее, чем в других комнатах. Что за шутки…

Сначала Майк думал, что Раф просто бросит его на кровать, как мешок с картошкой, но тот, на удивление, аккуратно опускает его на матрац. И потом идет куда-то к своему шкафу. Майк надеется, что брат не заметит, по закону подлости, пропажу весов именно сейчас, когда виновник сидит у места преступления.

— Зачем мне девушки, когда есть ты, — говорит Раф, открывая дверцу и не смотря на него. И Майк хочет застрелиться от не понимая, шутит ли снова Раф, _либо это правда было несколько…_ Должно быть, Майк просто видит то, что хочет. Раф всегда говорит так. Или нет. Или да. Чертов Раф.

Майк берет подушку брата и обнимает ее, словно это Куро. Жалко, что кота нет в комнате. Хочется чем-то занять руки. Слишком неловко. Но в тоже время прекрасно.

— Блять, ну и где она, — говорит себе Раф.

— Что ты ищешь? — спрашивает Майк.

Раф достает ящик и ставит его на пол.

— Мазь от ушибов. Я уверен, что у меня была… а вот и она.

Он берет тюбик с той самой мазью и потом идет к Майки и садится на колени возле кровати.

— Мне нужно твое колено, — говорит он, смотря снизу-вверх своими миндалевидными глазами.

— И каким образом я должен тебе его дать? Оно не отсоединяется от основного тела, — шутит Майк, сжимая подушку сильнее. Что угодно, но раздеваться перед братом он не собирается. Ни верх, ни низ. Это нормально для парней видеть друг друга в трусах, но проблема не в этом, а в том, что он не уверен, насколько он изменился внешне с лета, именно тогда Раф видел его без одежды последний раз. Одежда, что он носит, скрывает его фигуру. Но если он снимет джинсы, может, Раф заметит разницу? Конечно, Майк похудел немного, но все же. Он слишком боится, что кто-то кроме Ави и Кейси могут узнать про его секрет. Про его… это не болезнь. Наверное. Не анорексия. Наверное. И не булимия. Наверное. Он говорит наверное, потому что не может назвать себя анорексиком или бубликом, но и не может утверждать, что полностью здоров. Он не достаточно тощий для анорексика. И он ест обеды или ужины иногда, как нормальный, даже если те не задерживаются в его желудке надолго… Это не булимия, нет. Он же не блюет каждый день. Только иногда. Это похудение? Просто нездоровое похудение? Будет трудно объяснить кому-то, зачем он худеет такими способами.

Майк не знает, зачем ему тонкое тело. Он не худеет зачем-то. Уже больше нет. Он худеет просто, чтобы худеть. Это как курить. Курить, потому что привыклось. Стало нормой или привычкой. Раньше он ставил конкретную цель — внешность. Но сейчас, уже став худее, он не чувствует никаких изменений. Он не ощущает себя красивее или увереннее. И таким образом, цели «красота» больше нет.

— С каких пор ты меня стесняешься, Принцесса? — Раф щурится. Но замечает нервозность брата и веселость сменяется тревогой. — Майк? Что не так? У тебя же нет внезапных комплексов из-за ног или чего-то такого? Давай, если не помазать, будет сильно болеть, поверь мне. Эта крутая мазь, она хорошо помогает.

Майки так любит эту заботу, которую Рафаэль дает ему. И тот не просит ничего взамен никогда. Он просто любит его. А Майк любит Рафа. Но это все же разное. И это болезненно., когда ты смотришь на человека одними глазами, а он на тебя другими.

— Я просто, — Майки вздыхает, и это звучит надломлено, и Раф кладет руку ему на голень, предчувствуя волну слез или какой-то нервный срыв. — Я не хочу, хорошо? Я сам потом помажу. Забей.

Раф пытается найти ответ, смотря на него. Но он не телепат. И он не хочет сейчас выбивать какие-то откровения из брата. Иногда он делает это. Добивается ответа, когда человек сопротивляется и не хочет отвечать. Но он делает это, зная, что так будет лучше. А сейчас Раф чувствует интуитивно, что будет лучше отступить и не наседать. Поэтому, Раф садится на кровать и кидает мазь брату на колени.

— Ладно. Только много не мажь. У нее охлаждающий эффект.

— Хорошо, — кивает Майки. — Спасибо.

Они снова сидят так рядом. И Раф задевает его плечом. Майк чувствует его тело даже сквозь ткань. И эта комната, в которой так сумрачно и спокойно, создает особую атмосферу и настроение. Кажется, словно стало жарче. Но скорее всего это только его личные ощущения, потому что Раф — Майк косится на него — кажется просто расслабленным и увлеченным своими мыслями. Интересно, о чем он думает? Взгляд Рафа кажется далеким.

Майк на секунду смотрит на черные волосы, которые торчат у брата на затылке — ниже к шее, на его вены не шее, и одергивает себя, выпрямляясь и убирая подушку обратно на кровать Рафа. На сегодня достаточно. Максимум достигнут. Ему нужно одиночество.

— Куда? — Раф моргает, словно возвращаясь обратно в свое тело и смотрит на брата, который хромает к двери.

— Вспомнил, что записался на ночной марафон для бегунов, — саркастично отвечает Майк. Колено так болит. Он словно не поскользнулся, а со всей силы о железную стену коленом треснул. У него же не может быть перелома, верно? Наверное, он бы не мог ходить, будь это перелом или что-то серьезное. Но блять, как же больно. Он теперь не только чувствует себя стариком, но и выглядит также. Идет, как девяностолетний без палочки, еле передвигая ноги.

— К себе. Домашку никто не отменял. Твою, кстати, тоже. — Все же дополняет Майки.

— Ты три года будешь идти так, — замечает Раф и встает. Он оказывается рядом так близко. Фурия. Или гоночная машина. Круто, наверное, быть Рафом. Худой, спортивный и подтянутый. Майки завидует. Но в то же время, а что удивительного, что Раф такой, а он другой? Раф занимается своим телом, спорт и питание. А он… Майк не помнит, даже когда последний раз ходил на урок по физкультуре, не говоря уже о чем-то большем.

Единственный спорт, которым он занимается профессионально, это самобичевание.

Нужно больше двигаться. Может, стоит записаться в спортивный зал. Тренировки дома под видео-уроки на ютубе это хорошо, но катастрофически мало. Нужно быть усерднее.

Раф заметил, что он легкий. И Майк соврет, если скажет, что ему не было приятно в тот момент, когда Раф говорил о его легкости. Майки знает, что он может быть еще легче! У него все еще достаточно жира, который можно было бы убрать. Нужно этим заняться.

— Не надо мне помогать, я же не калека, — ворчит Майки, когда Раф пытается снова поднять его. Майки делает шаг назад, спиной в коридор — вон из комнаты брата, и натыкается на что-то.

Оборачиваясь, Майки видит, что врезался в Лео. Тот застыл на месте. Его взгляд смотрит в пол.

И Майки не был уверен, стоит ли ему извиниться перед Лео, ведь он врезался в старшего брата довольно мягко, это нисколько не больно, или просто поприветсвовать. С Лео все как-то неловко и натянуто. И Майки редко общается с ним. Кажется, Лео не особо любит говорит с кем-то.

Но Раф всегда плевал на то, кто что любит. Он как банный лист для Лео. Замечая другого брата, Раф переключается на него, а Майк тихо уходит, пока о нем не вспомнили, к себе.

Раф обвивает Лео за шею рукой и частично давит на него своим весом, и обычно это забавляло Лео, он пытался столкнуть Рафа с себя, но… сейчас Лео просто стоит. Будто завис.

— Почему ты так задержался? — спрашивает Раф.

— Дополнительная репетиция перед концертом, — говорит Лео. И его голос так тих и размерен, что шумному Рафу приходится напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать слова.

От Лео несет холодом. И Раф сложно обжигаясь, отпускает брата из своих объятий. Раф хмурится, а Лео просто идет дальше по коридору. Его шагов даже не слышно. Он словно плывет по полу. Как маленькое привидение. Раф наблюдает за Лео, пока тот не скрывается в своей комнате, и чувствует, как у него пересыхает в горле.

Знаете, когда человек не в духе, большинство людей способны понять это или почувствовать и без слов. И сейчас, Раф ощущает что-то похожее. Но это даже сильнее, чем просто «не в духе», потому что уже не в первый раз. Всегда. Каждый раз, когда он пытается что-то сказать Лео, тот только слушает и поддакивает, но не начинает говорить сам. Без разницы, какая тема, тот молчит и просто… Раф чувствует, словно Лео ушел. Даже если он все еще здесь. Что-то не так с его старшим братом. И Раф смотрит с двери Лео на дверь Майки. Возможно, что что-то не так с двумя его братьями. Ему стоит уделить этим двоим больше внимания. Стоит, но…

_— Я хочу помочь!_

_— Тебя об этом не просили!_

Слова Майки врезаются в память.

Раф всегда дает помощь, если видит, что кому-то плохо. Но никогда не спрашивает, хочет ли человек эту помощь получить или нет. Можно ли помогать кому-то против его воли?

— Проблемные придурки, — ворчит себе Раф, заходя в свою комнату и хлопая дверью.

_В своей комнате Лео слышит хлопок и вздрагивает, начиная плакать, сидя на кровати._


	15. bullying has different effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> возвращаемся к школе, в частности эта глава больше посвящена истории Эйприл

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Когда кажется, что мир настроен против вас,  
> вспомните, что самолет взлетает не по ветру, а против него»

**Среда, Нью-Йорк, 7:12 a.m.**

Этим мартовским утром телефон Эйприл разрядился ночью. И как итог, будильник, который она ставила на половину седьмого, не сработал. Девушка проснулась от лучей солнца, пригревающих ее ухо и щеку. Свет просачивался сквозь ее бледные веки и резал сетчатку. Она проснулась, сонно думаю о том, как рано выглянуло солнце… и странно, что будильник еще не сработал, значит, еще меньше шести тридцати, а солнце уже так высоко. Конечно, весна, и солнечный день начинается чуть раньше, чем зимой, но не столько же. Нью-Йорк не то место, где со сменой времени года особо-то меняется погода и время. Большинство девушек в ее школе даже не могут точно назвать период, которой считается осенью. Люди просто не привыкли делить время на сезоны, все один большой сезон, ну, или два, лето и зима. Лето — солнце, а зима — холодный ветер и редкий мокрый снег. В последние года снега стало все меньше. Это разочарует. Эйприл грустно осознавать, что люди запускают планету, портят климат и убивают механизмы природы просто из лени. Ее журналистское начало не дает ей спокойно жить, зная, сколько всего ужасного остается в неведении людей.

Рука девушки елозит по мятому покрывалу в поисках телефона. Нащупывая его и потирая глаза, Эйприл приподнимается на локте и пытается разблокировать экран, но тот мертв.

Когда сердце Эйприл начинает биться быстрее — она ненавидит опаздывать, заходить в класс, когда все уже расселись — ужасно — то дверь в ее комнату открывается. В маленькую спальню дочери влетает громкая мать. Громкая, потому что у Эйприл звенит в ушах, когда голос матери начинает причитать:

— Ты еще здесь?! Посмотри, который час. Быстро! Быстро вставай, — чуть полная женщина в костюме и с короткими светлыми кудрями на голове подходит к кровати дочери и стягивает с нее одеяло, сворачивая его в своих руках словно в снежный шар. Холодные голубые глаза смотрят на Эйприл гневно и раздраженно. Как всегда. Эйприл хочется исчезнуть, провалиться сквозь матрас, упав как Алиса, куда-нибудь в другой мирок, но, к сожалению, реальный мир скучный и не сказочный. Ей приходится встать.

— Мой телефон разрядился ночью. Я забыла поставить его на зарядку, — объясняет Эйприл, приглаживая рыжие волосы, которые после сна как мокрые воробьиные перья.

Мать раздраженно цокает и бросает одеяло уже на пустую кровать дочери.

— Я куплю тебе таблетки для памяти. Ты все время все забываешь, как так, Эйприл! Ты такая молодая, у память как у бабушки, если не хуже. Во сколько ты легла, кстати? Меня не было, и что, все, значит, можно не спать до утра…

Женщина, которая работала посменно на местном маленьком новостном канале, три года развелась с мужем — отцом Эйприл — и была вынуждена работать там, где ей уж давно не нравилось работать, потому что на этом месте хорошо платили. Да и мать Эйприл просто не могла себе позволить остаться без работы и на день. Ее тревожность бы ее съела. Эта женщина была большим боссом в душе, но обычной стервозной брошенкой на деле, и Эйприл с одной стороны сочувствовала матери, что у них с ее папой все так получилось, но с другой стороны она бы лучше осталась с отцом, если бы тот предложил ей переехать к ней еще раз. С папой все было проще. Он любил ее, баловал ее. А мама просто отчитывала, унижала и указывала на недостатки. Эйприл не помнит ни разу, чтобы мама говорила, что любит ее. Наверное, та ее любит. Но… без слов как-то нет уверенности в этом.

Когда она поступит в колледж, то съедет от матери. Если та ее отпустит, конечно. А это так маловероятно. Мать контролирует каждый ее шаг. Следит, когда она возвращается из школы, когда в нее уходит, сколько денег тратит и на что. Наверное, это все та же нервозность и паранойя, может, неумелая забота, но, черт, так сложно любить кого-то, кто делает все, чтобы ты его ненавидел. Интересно, чего добивается ее мать, делая ее жизнь такой сложной? Неужели думает, что таким образом как-то удержит ее, Эйприл, возле себя? _Эйприл хочет убежать от нее и сбежит от нее при первой же возможности._ Если не к отцу, то в общагу, если в общагу, то к отцу. Только не жить так, как робот или слуга, еще десяток лет. Ей хочется уже жить своей жизнью, и чтобы мать жила своей жизнью, а не ее.

— Шустрее, шустрее, — подгоняет ее женщина, начиная заправлять кровать дочери, которая уже такая взрослая.

Эйприл устало вздыхает. Солнце за окном больше не кажется таким теплым и приятным.

— Конечно, — девушка выходит из комнаты и идет по узкому длинному коридору, в котором уже давно не было ремонта, в ванную. Там она закрывает за собой дверь, идет к раковине, берет свою зеленную щетку и выдавливает на нее горошину мятной пасты, начиная монотонно чистить зубы. Вверх-вниз. За тонкими стенами слышно шаги матери, та идет на кухню, ставит чайник, гремит посудой. Эйприл сплевывает пасту и смотрит на свое отражение.

Ее лицо иногда нравится ей. А иногда она его не узнает, словно кто-то другой смотрит на нее из зазеркалья. Она чувствует себя другой, не той, кто есть для других. Интересно, какой видят ее люди? Эйприл смотрит на свои глаза, светлые ресницы, такие длинные, но этого не видно, так как ресницы на концах прозрачны и без туши незаметны. Потом на свои полные губы, которые она всегда кусает до корочек, отчего те сухие, как засушенные лепестки роз. Ее кожа светлая и мягкая, но какая-то слишком бледная. Надо чаще гулять, а не сидеть дома или в школьном классе кружка журналистики, где кроме нее еще три человека.

Она красивая? И да и нет. Ей редко говорят комплименты. Но довольно часто мать делает ей замечания. «Причешись, безобразие, а не волосы». «Не смей надевать этот кошмар, вот, лучше надень это, я тебе купила вчера…». «Может, ты начнешь красишься, а то как привидение» и так далее. Это не то, чтобы прямые оскорбления, но это те замечания, которые заставляют ее усомниться в своей красоте. Возможно, она не такая уж и красивая. Возможно, ей просто кажется. И тогда… может ли она просить Кейси смотреть на нее также, как он смотрит на Авиценну? Авиценна всегда такая стильная, всегда накрашена, с маникюром.

Эйприл трогает свои бледные сухие губы. Кажется, у матери была алая помада. Открывая шкаф в ванной, где стоит некоторая косметика матери и прочие безделушки, Эйприл берет один из лапстиков. Красная помада. Очень яркая для нее. Но… она рисует ею на своих губах, и те становятся такими броскими и вызывающими. Разделяя волосы пробором посередине, Эйприл расчесывает их, но результат не тот. Нужно что-то новенькое. Она находит утюжок, подключает его и ждет, когда он нагреется. Это происходит быстро, и вот она тянет пряди горячей плойкой, пытаясь выпрямить волосы и разгладить их после вечернего мытья головы без бальзама для волос.

Эйприл совсем забывает про время и обжигается, когда в дверь ванной сильно стучат, так, что та ходит ходуном. Боль на нежной коже виска начинает разгораться, и Эйприл жмурится, злясь:

— Я уже выхожу! — кричит она.

— Быстрее! — раздается гневно в ответ.

Эйприл выдергивает вилку из розетки, убирает плойку и помаду обратно, прикрывает небольшой прямоугольный ожог в уголке лба волосами и выходит из ванной, быстро перебегая из ванной в свою комнату и прикрывая дверь. Если мама увидит ее лицо, то может начать опять перечислять все, что ей не нравится. А Эйприл не хочет это выслушивать. Ей достало. Хватит.

Она смотрит на время на телефоне, который стоит теперь на зарядке, и начинает рыться в шкафу быстрее. Вся ее одежда — одежда школьницы-послушницы. Все серых, черных, бежевых оттенков. Она всегда ходит или как мышь, или в чем-то, что похоже на мешок из-под картошки. У нее есть пара любимых цветных блузок, но и те выглядят как блузки библиотекарши. Смотря на свои красные губы и тело в зеркале в полный рост, которое стоит у небольшого шкафа, Эйприл вспоминает о тайниках в одежде. Вещи, которые мать так и не выкинула, ибо те слишком дорогие, чтобы так с ними обращаться. Эйприл надевала их раз, дома, когда папа их дарил ей, и все. Но сейчас она думает, что пришла пора им снова увидеть свет.

Она натягивает колготки, молясь, чтобы по тем не пошло стрелок, потом надевает черную юбку-карандаш, которая чуть выше колена, и, наконец, черный дорогой свитер с принтом красных, как ее губы, лондонских автобусов. Папа привез этот кашемировый тонкий свитер года полтора назад, как подарок на Рождество, после того как отпраздновал Рождество со своей новой женой.

Это выглядит красиво. И Эйприл нравится ее отражение. Но последний штрих — обувь, а еще парфюм. У нее есть какие-то пробники духов. Подойдет. И туфли… есть одни черные туфли на каблуке. Их уже подарила мама, но Эйприл не носила их, так как те не сочетались с ее серой одеждой. Да и ей всегда нравились кеды и балетки. Сейчас туфли на высоком каблуке кажутся не такими уж неудобными. У нее даже получается в них стоять и ходить.

Волнительно убрав прядь прямых рыжих волос за ухо, Эйприл забрала сумку и телефон и выглянула в коридор: мать шумела на кухне.

Эйприл перебежала кухню и взяла свою куртку, повесив ее на локоть. Не так уж холодно, кажется, на улице. Если что она сможет накинуть куртку, но пока что будет хорошо и без нее.

— Ты уже идешь? — спросила женщина с кухни. — Подожди, я тебе хочу отдать кое-что. На работе мне посоветовали такое хорошее…

— Нет! — Эйприл схватилась за ручку двери и быстро открыла дверь, шмыгая за нее. — Мне некогда, я опаздываю. Давай вечером. Люблю тебя!

Она хлопнула дверью.

Мать Эйприл выдохнула на кухне и поставила свою сумку обратно на стулик, возвращаясь к плите.

— Вот же неугомонный ребенок… — вздохнула себе женщина, начиная вновь мешать пасту в сковороде лопаткой. — Вся в отца. Как бы не нашла проблем на свою голову.

Женщина подумала о том, насколько опасный может быть мир. И насколько беззащитна ее Эйприл. И как этих два обстоятельства могут привести к плохим последствиях. Эйприл маленькая и хрупкая. Такая же непутевая, добрая и в таких же розовых очках, которые на носу у ее отца.

— Куда ты без меня, — прошептала женщина, а потом отвлеклась на шипение сковороды.

******

_«ты выглядишь хорошо», «ты выглядишь хорошо», «ты выглядишь хорошо!!!»…_

Эйприл, цокая каблуками, не могла перестать нервничать под напором чужих взглядов. На нее то и дело кто-то смотрел. Кто-то долго, кто-то не очень. Кажется, кто-то шептался о ней. Или ей просто кажется. Страшно. Очень страшно. Черт, надо было одеться как всегда и просто быть серой мышью дальше, так ее хотя бы никто и не видел дальше. Но, все-таки, жизнь дается лишь раз. И если она будет как и мать, постоянно думать о том, что о ней кто-то может что-то не так подумать, то так и всю жизнь можно прожить в цепях. А годы идут. Это ее последний школьный год, а потом уже другая эра. Надо успеть сделать хоть что-то, что она давно хотела. Но…

Эйприл сжала губы и опустила голову, чтобы волосы хотя бы чуть-чуть скрыли ее лицо. Мысли о том, вдруг у нее криво обрисованы губы помадой, вдруг стрелка сзади на колготках, или может она криво идет на каблуках — вертелись в ее израненном замечаниями от матери сознании.

Сжавшись за лямку сумки, она зашагала быстрее. Двери школы были так близко…дойти и спрятаться в классе… у нее получится. Но. Чья-то рука легла ей на плечи, ее тело покачнулась от веса в сторону. В нос ударил запах пота, одеколона и грубой ткани краг. Кейси. Эйприл улыбнулась, хоть и раскраснелась.

— Йо! Как тебя зовут? Ты новенькая?

— Очень смешно, Кейси, — Эйприл убрала руку спортсмена с себя. Взгляд Эйприл заметил несколько десятков глаз, завидно или раздраженно смотрящих на них. Как же Ави каждый день все это выдерживает…

Кейси улыбнулся, его взгляд прошелся по ней созидательно. Словно он оценивал дорогую статую, прикидывая, сколько тысяч долларов это может стоить. Эйприл стало неуютно. Но и хорошо тоже. Кейси смотрел на нее почти также как на Ави. Он смотрел на нее не с любовью, но как на девушку, а не на просто живой предмет, с которым можно перекинуться парой слов, если пройти молча мимо не получилось.

— И чего ты такая красивая сегодня? Выиграла в лотерею?

Кейси, тактильный громкий мальчик, стоял так близко. Для социофобичной Эйприл это было так волнительно. Ее сердце забилось чаще, а ладошки вспотели. Она перевела взгляд куда-то вдаль. Со стороны, наверное, выглядело, словно ей все равно, цинично. Но смотреть в глубокие карие глаза Кейси, когда тот смотрит на нее, было слишком для нее.

— Нет, к сожалению, я никогда ничего не выигрываю.

— А тот газетный конкурс… или что у вас там было в вашем литературном кружке. Разве твоя писательская работа не выигрывала что-то? Должна была! Ты пишешь так умно… это нельзя оставить без внимания.

Эйприл нахмурилась удивленно:

— Ты читаешь мои статьи?

Кейси хмыкнул:

— Ну должен же я хоть что-то умное читать, раз школьные учебники не открываю.

— И как ты все еще не вылетел из школы с таким отношением к учебе, — Эйприл слабо улыбнулась, ее щеки стали горячее и, зная себя, скорее всего она покраснела. — Знаешь, скоро звонок. Мне надо идти. Не люблю опаздывать. Но может мы можем, знаешь, если ты…

— Встретиться? Для тебя хоть каждую перемену, — Кейси подмигнул эй, а потом уронил на асфальт черную шайбу. — Давай на большой перемене в столовой. Попробую затащить туда Майки и Ави.

При упоминании Ави Эйприл резко опустила взгляд вниз и сделала шаг назад. Как пощечина. Верно. Кейси занят. Все это знают. Ави самая обсуждаемая девушка в школе. Кейси самый шумный и проблемный парень в школе, обсуждаемый среди преподавательского совета, с которым часто общается Эйприл. Если она начнет встречаться с Кейси — что полностью невозможно — их будут обсуждать не только ученики, но и преподаватели. Это будет ужасно. Однажды Эйприл уже обсуждали в школе, когда она написала что-то, что большинство сочло слишком кошмарным, и это неприятно. Может, Ави привыкла и любит внимание, Кейси на внимание плевать и он его не замечает, то Эйприл так не может. Никто ничего не должен о ней думать… наверное. Она слишком плоха, чтобы «выделываться» чем-то. Ее место у мусорки. Всегда за шторками, всегда в тени.

Раздался звонок, который было слышно с улицы. Кто-то зашел быстрее, кто-то нет. Эйприл развернулась и пошла к главному входу, слыша, как за спиной раздался звук удара. Кейси подкинул шайбу и метнул ее клюшкой, которую почему-то всегда таскает с собой, в кирпичную стену. Судя по звуку, для кирпичной стены не обошлось без последствий после удара. Кейси, Кейси… у тебя же будут проблемы, — подумала Эйприл, входя в школу. Или. Вернее сказать, в заведение, где более десятка лет ваши моральные силы взращивают и жестоко испытывают всеми возможными способами, дабы потом, выйдя на волю, вам больше не было ничто страшно.

******

На большой перемене Майк собирался спать в классе. Желания что-то делать и куда-то идти не было. Ави не пришла в школу. И без нее Майки ощущал себя кинутым. Одиноким. Неуверенным. Он уже привык, что в школе у него есть Ави, и без нее ему больше не было с кем обсудить свои проблемы. Ави, может, иногда и стервозная и грубая, но слушать умеет. Да и у них с ней есть общая проблема, или интерес, похудение. Наверное, в школе полно тех, кто так или иначе терзает себе голодовками и танцами с унитазом, но только с Ави Майк поговорить об этом. И ему хотелось. Сегодня ему особенно хотелось где-нибудь под лестницей поговорить о том, как его тошнит от таблеток, как у него кружится голова, как страшно упасть в обморок. У него начали выпадать волосы, они остаются на расчески каждый раз, как она пытается расчесаться. И раньше такого не было. У него урчит каждый урок живот. И, может, Ави знает, что с этим можно делать. У него столько желания внутри поговорить обо всем этом пищеблядстве с ней, но… ее рядом нет. _Грустно._

Лежа на столе и листая ленту в тамблере, где были или худые тела или посты в духе _«я худею потому что»… «сегодня у меня отвес!!!»… «список моих безопасных продуктов, ловите»… «как избавиться от чувства голода на дефиците»_ и так далее, Майк не заметил пришедшего к нему в класс Кейси. Парень нагло вошел в их класс, хотя и был даже не из параллели Майки, прошел в самый конец кабинета, и громко сказал:

— Дорова! — Кейси сел на парту и попытался заглянуть в телефон Майки, но тот заблокировал экран за секунду до того, как спортсмен смог бы увидеть чьи то ребра, обтянутые кожей, на одной из картинок.

— Ты хочешь моей смерти? Зачет так пугать, — Майки выпрямился, разминая шею. Он плохо спал ночью, все время думая о матери, Рафе, еде и спорте. Он смог уснуть только с рассветом, поспал часа два или три, и когда проснулся, понял, что у него болят кости. И не понятно, то ли поза неудачная была, то ли еще одно побочное, то ли пора купить витамины.

— Я думал, ты меня видел, я же помахал тебе, — Кейси нахмурился, он не лез в дела Майка и Ави, он знал, что говорить этим двоим «ешь, блять!» бесполезно. Но его иногда пугало осознания того, чт делают. Это словно наблюдать за тем, как самоубийца идет к краю крыши. И ты боишься дернуться к нему, вдруг прыгнет раньше времени… Майк в начале года был ярче, он чаще улыбался, говорил и шутил. С ним было весело. А сейчас. Кейси смотрит, как Майк закрывает глаза, придерживая голову, и чувствует, словно смотрит на Ави. Та последнее время совсем стала походить на труп. И Майк еще нет, но он близок, Кейси это чувствует. Но не знает, что сделать. Чем помочь. Ави просто кусала его или щипала, когда он начинал говорить ей о ее «нездоровости» и просила не лезть в не свои дела. Но, может, Майк не такой непробиваемый.

— Ладно, — Кейси снова привлекает внимание Майки, а заодно и других одноклассниц, сидящий неподалеку. — Пойдем со мной. Я обещал Эйприл взять тебя и Ави на большую перемену с собой. Ави нет, наверное, снова строит из себя больную, но ты здесь. Пойдем, пойдем, Мика Ланджело.

От громкого голоса Кейси у Майки заболела голова. Он потер лоб и нахмурился:

— Может ты сам? Зачем я вам? Эйприл пытается привлечь твое внимание, а не мое.

Кейси изогнул бровь, смотря в окно, за которым плыли облака по голубому небу.

— Правда? Но в тот раз на физ-ре она подсела к тебе…

— Поверь мне, я ей, как и она мне, не интересен. Эйприл, — Майки понизил голос, чтобы девочки не услышали, — давно положила на тебя глаз. Но, кажется, она боится гнева Ави. Ты же знаешь, Эйп не совсем… типа…

— Бойкая? — подсказал Кейси. — Смелая? Активная?

— Ага, — Майки кивнул и ментально настроил себя встать. — Только ей не говори. Девочки обижаются на правду иногда.

Кейси улыбнулся, оборачиваясь к девочкам в классе Майки:

— Эй, вы обижаетесь на правду, девочки? — громко спросил он.

Две девушки, как инь и янь, темненькая и светлая, метнули на него недовольные взгляды, но промолчали. Спустя только несколько секунд одна из девочек, третья, которая сидела в другом месте, и на которую никто не обращал внимания, ответила:

— Правда мало кому нравится. Но, если ты скажешь Кристине, что у нее классные сиськи, она не обидится, поскольку это больше комплимент или замечание, нежели правда. Правда в том, что грудь у нее хорошая, а задница не очень, и в целом получается что-то так себе… Кристине бы приседать начать, да? — Девушка, говорящая это, подняла взгляд на Кристину, которая жевала жвачку. Та подняла средний палец, улыбаясь:

— Нахуй пошла, Мао.

Кейси растерянно смотрел на сцену, пока Майк не подтолкнул его к двери.

— Иди, ты все равно их никогда не поймешь. Женская дружба это что-то странное, не пытайся ее понять, — он вышел из кабинета, игнорируя взгляд девочек, которые кинули на него. Кейси пассивно подал плечами и тоже вышел в коридор. Сразу стало шумно и пестро. Майки прижался ближе к стеночке, боясь, что кто-то может его снести, а Кейси обошел его и шел с другой стороны, словно прикрывая от несущихся мимо школьников-гонщиков. Майк снова вытащил телефон и стал листать чат. Он не писал туда сегодня ничего, потому что не было ничего, что он хотел бы написать на всеобщее обсуждение. И никто и не заметил этого. Его пропажу — он до этого каждый день, да что-то писал в беседу, никто не заметил. Конечно, день погоды не сделает. Но у него возникло ощущение предательства. И наигранности. Возможно, он слишком восхвалял безликих больных людей. Все они в этой беседе просто больные детки.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Майк.

— Чего? — Кейси был вынужден переспросить, так как голос Майка был на грани слышимости и сам по себе, даже в тихом классе, но в коридоре становился совсем немым.

Майк махнул просто рукой «забей» — у него не было энергии что-то кричать, и вернулся к телефону. Он просто шел, листая сообщения в беседе, от экрана телефона щипали от сухости глаза, но он все равно продолжал это машинально делать. Как зомби. Кейси схватил Майки за бицепс, потянув в сторону. Они зашли в столовую. Майк понял по запаху. Он оторвал взгляд от телефона и нахмурился в сторону Кейси, остановившись. Кейси обернулся:

— Да, да, я знаю, но тебя никто не заставляет! Просто посиди со мной, чтобы Эйприл было не так неловко говорить со мной.

— Только эту перемену, — сдался Майк и зашаркал за Кейси. Эйприл не было. И Кейси просто занял свободный столик, скребя стулом, отодвигая его, по полу и садясь. Майк тихонько сел рядом и чуть сполз по спинку стула, снова возвращаясь к телефону. Казалось, что если ты в телефоне, то становишься для других невидимым. Так было спокойнее. Хотя ему было абсолютно плевать на то, что было на экране. Он просто делал вид, что что-то читает или смотрит. И, вроде как помогало, потому что Кейси к нему не лез. Хоккеист только смотрел то в одну сторону, то в другую, елозя на месте, словно шило в… Кейси никто не умел сидеть мирно дольше минуты. Удивительно, как еще учителя не дошли до того, чтобы начать приматывать его скотчем к месту. Кейси — это просто какая-то батарейка, которая может ударить тебя током.

— Ну и где она, — вздохнул Кейси.

— Поняла, с кем собралась иметь дело и убежала, — промычал Майк.

После этого в столовую вошла Эйприл. Кейси приподнялся на ноги, но потом осел и озадачился. Эйприл снова стала той серой неуверенной мышкой. Она была в какой-то ужасной, просто отвратительной, кофте, а еще в каких-то ужасных коричневых сапогах. Ее волосы спутались и закрывали ее лицо. Она даже не смотрела по сторонам, а сразу пошла в самый конец, за столик, за которым никто не хотел садиться, так как там было слишком темно, лампочка над тем столиком умерла, а окон поблизости не было. Да и от кафетерия до столика этого идти лишком далеко. Но Эйприл хотела сесть именно туда.

— Какого хрена с ней случилось, — сам себя спросил Кейс. Майк оторвался от телефона, пытаясь посмотреть в ту же сторону, куда смотрит Кейси. Вскоре Майк увидел Эйприл.

— По-моему она всегда одевается в таком стиле, — просто сказал Майк. Он не видел Эйприл сегодня. Не видел ее красивую. И Кейси воспылал. Он догадывался, что Эйприл не по своей воле вдруг стала вновь замарашкой.

— Я сейчас, — бросил Кейси и резко встал. Он пошел в сторону Эйприл и сел напротив нее. Та не подняла на него взгляд, продолжая что-то чиркать ручкой в своем бумажном блокноте.

— Эйп, — позвал Кейси, но та не отозвалась. — Эйпр…

Кейси остановился. У девушки выступили слезы, и он видел, как та пытается себя сдерживать, но у нее не получается, и слезы просто по итогу стали бесшумно течь по ее щекам, капая на бумагу.

— Тебе не нужно со мной говорить, — сказала Эйприл тихо. — Уходи, Джонс.

Но Кейси бы не простил себе, если бы послушался и ушел. Да и кто он вообще, послушный пес, чтобы слушаться? Ну уж нет. Он взял ее за руку и спросил:

— Эйприл, пожалуйста. Хотя бы ты не отталкивай меня. Скажи, что случилось. Я могу помочь.

Эйприл вытерла слезы, вздохнула и посмотрела на Кейси разбито и грустно, что у Кейси все внутри зачесалось от желания врезать тому, кто обидел Эйприл. Но ему нужно имя. Эйприл назовет имя и тогда, тогда не миновать разбитого носа тому, кто это сделал. Эйприл такая милая и добрая, зачем кому-то вообще ее трогать. Что она сделала. Она не могла никому ничем насолить. Это несправедливо.

— Это не твои проблемы, ты не обязан ничего делать, — начала она.

— Это из твоего класса? — оборвал ее Кейс.

— Это… зачем тебе знать? Ты все равно ничего не сделаешь, с Лори бессмысленно воевать…

— Так это Лори? Не та, которая встречается с нашим вратарем? Эта самовлюбленная сучка никогда мне нравилась… — Кейси поднялся, но Эйприл вцепилась в его руку.

— Куда ты идешь? — ее красные глаза выглядели испугано.

— Переговорить с Лори, куда же еще, — ответил Кейси и снова задвигался, но Эйприл сжала хватку, прося:

— Не надо. Ты просто сделаешь все хуже. Они не оставят меня в покое, если ты им что-то скажешь, — у нее снова заслезились глаза. Это разбивало Кейси сердце. Эйприл не шло плакать. Ей больше шла улыбка.

— Если ты не можешь постаять за себя, то я сделаю это за тебя, — сказал Кейси и вырвал свою руку, уходя из столовой.

Эйприл склонила голову. Волосы закрыли ей лицо.

Майк посмотрел на девушку. Он видел, как Кейси ушел, и сейчас мог стоить предположения того, что случилось. Эйприл отлично подходит для роли паршивой овцы. И неудивительно, если в школе кто-то воспользовался ею, отыгрываясь на ней по полной.

Чувствуя вину за то, что игнорирует девушку после того, как та мило предложила ему чай на физкультуре, пускай ПО-большему счету из-за Кейси, Майк решил, что просто отплатить Эйприл тем же и купить ей что-то, будет неплохо. Поэтому, Майк, хоть и неохотно, купил в кафетерии маленькую коробку макарон (французское кондитерское изделие из яичных белков, сахара и молотого миндаля) и сок. Себе Майк взял черный кофе из автомата. Когда он сел напротив Эйприл с подносом, та вздрогнула и подняла взгляд, но расслабилась, увидев лишь его.

— Это тебе, — он забрал свой кофе и пододвинул к ней поднос со сладким подарком. — Я где-то читал, что люди в депрессии часто налегают на сладкое, так от сладкого становится чуть менее грустнее. Кажется, тебе грустно сейчас.

Майк обнял стаканчик кофе руками. Тепло. Он не смотрел на Эйприл, потому что девушка и так смущалась от каждого шороха, да и сам не хотел смущаться, видя ее красное лицо.

— Спасибо, — слабо сказала Эйприл. — Наверное, ты прав, мне грустно… но ничего страшного, я привыкла.

— К чему привыкла? — Майк перевел взгляд на окно. Черный кофе без сахара отвратителен. Но, на удивление, уже не так сильно, как раньше. Кажется, он потихоньку начинает привыкать к пресной еде. Да, кофе — полноценная еда. И вряд ли он что-то кроме кофе без сахара захочет сегодня еще съесть. Питаться каждый день на 300-500 калорий стало рутиной, к которой он привык. И уже страшно делать иначе. То, на сколько калорий он сейчас питается — это ужасно мало. Он понимает логически. И, если бы кто-то другой так ел, он сам бы был в шоке. Но для самого себя он считает, что питается даже несколько больше, чем мог бы. Он может и совсем не есть. Он уже сидел на одной воде несколько дней подряд и не умер. Так что. Может, стоит начать чередовать день на воде и день на 300-500 калорий.

— К чему? — повторила вопрос Эйприл и задумалась, вертя в руках яблочный сок, ей нравится такой. — Наверное ко всему. Привыкла к тому, что меня никто не замечает, что я такое унылое гавно…

— Мне не кажется, что ты такое уж унылое гавно, — попытался шутить Майки, хотя у него не было ресурса придумывать что-то правда смешное. Раньше, наверное, он легко бы нашел, что пошутить. Но сейчас в голове была тяжелая пустота. И иногда словно темнело в глазах. На миг. Когда он резко вставал или садился.

— Хотя бы ты, — улыбнулась Эйприл и проткнула трубочкой сок, потом став открывать коробочку с печеньем. Она молча предложила Майку одно, но тот покачал головой «нет».

— А, точно, ты же говорил, что отравился на днях, — она убрала печенье обратно, а потом обеспокоенно спросила: — все еще плохо? Может, тебе лучше проконсультироваться с врачом или ты уже?

— Я уже. Все хорошо. Просто пока что нравится более легкая еда, — соврал он. Хотя, наверное, частично это правда. Ему нравится более легкая еда пока что. Потом может и она перестанет ему нравится, он не знает, но пока что так.

— Так… — начал Майк, пытаясь избавиться от неловкого молчания и заодно перекинуть сети с себя обратно на девушку, — что с тобой случилось? Куда Кейси пошел?

Эйприл помялась, не зная, стоит ли ей рассказывать. Но потом, ощущая, словно Майк и Кейси другие, словно они ее друзья, которые могут и правда заступиться за нее, а не напасть на нее, как другие, начала рассказывать свою историю. Ей просто было необходимо рассказать кому-нибудь.

******

После урока литературы, когда учитель ушел из класса, как и все лишние подростки, внутри кабинета осталась лишь Эйприл — она дописывала свои мысли по поводу обсуждаемой поэму, чтобы не забыть потом их и смочь использовать записи для своего сочинения.

Высокая девушка спортивного телосложения с темными волосами и немного косыми глазами подошла к столу Эйприл. Эйприл ощутила взгляд на себе, занервничала, но предпочла игнорировать Лори Брайн. Эйприл знала, что с ней лучше не связываться, лучше ничего не говорить. Чтобы Эйприл не сказала, Лори всегда это не понравится. У Эйприл задрожала рука. Ручка выпала из руки на стол и покатилась по нему, упав на пол, когда Лори коснулась ее волос. Мягко и нежно она убрала прядь волос Эйприл за ухо и хмыкнула:

— Научилась пользоваться утюжком, Гадкий Утенок?

Нежность стала жестокостью. Лори схватила ее за волосы и дернула, назад, заставляя Эйприл опрокинуть голову назад. Взгляд Эйприл уперся в белый потолок. Словно каюта. Или облако. Или потолок камеры смертника. Или внутреннее обрамление мавзолея для мертвых.

— Мне больно, — пикнула Эйприл, вызвав смех у других девушек, которые стояли у двери и слушали, не идет ли кто-то мимо.

Лори наклонилась к уху Эйприл и зашипела, сильнее оттягивая ее волосы:

— Почему меня должно это волновать? Что ты удумала, Утенок? Думаешь, что ты можешь быть красивой? Посмотри на себя, даже волосы завить нормально не смогла, — Лори тыкнула в ожог Эйприл, девушка зашипела от боли и обхватила руку Лори своей рукой, пытаясь убрать ее от себя. Но Лори занималась спортом, пытаться что-то сделать против нее было бесполезно. Эта девушка выше нее, тяжелее и сильнее.

— Эй, никого нет? — спросила Лори подруг. — Отлично. Вставай. Вставай, пиздючка. Сейчас будешь вспоминать свое место…

Лори подняла ее за волосы из-за стола, а потом толкнула дальше, дальше и к концу класса, а потом к стене.

— Что это за шмотки? А? Украла из какого-то магазина? — Лори тыкнула ей в грудь. Эйприл молилась, чтобы кто-то зашел и все не зашло слишком далеко. Но никто не заходил. — Снимай.

— Что? — Эйприл подняла голову. — Нет.

— Быстро сняло это и отдала мне, пока я тебе все волосы не выдрала, — прошипела Лори ей в лицо. Было страшно. Но Эйприл не знала, что делать. У нее не было запасной одежды, и она не могла просто весь оставшийся день ходить в нижнем белье. Ей нельзя к директору. Мать убьет ее за это. _Ей нельзя. Она не может._  
  
Эйприл начала плакать, молча умоляя других помочь ей. Но никто не смотрел в их сторону. К сожалению, Лори боялись все. Она устроилась неплохо в школе. Никто не хотел связываться с ней и с ее парнем-футболистом.

— Сука, — зло выплюнула Лори, а потом стала стягивать с Эйприл сама ее свитер. Эйприл пыталась выскользнуть и уйти, но одноклассница надавила Эйприл на плечо и заставила упасть на колени, потом она ударила ее по коленям. Больно. Эйприл села, а Лори стянула с нее свитер.

— Хватит, зачем тебе это надо, — Эйприл надеялась, что Лори отдаст ей одежду, наигравшись с ней и увидев, что получила свое, выбила слезы, которые ждала.

— Чтобы соваться больше не смела на мое место, — сказала Лори, а потом дала команду другим. — Эй, Эллисон, дай мне одежду.

Девушка, Эллисон, кивнула и молча вытащила из-под парты непрозрачный пакет. Она прошла в конец класса и отдала его Лори. Эйприл же пыталась спрятать свое тело руками, но ничего не получалось. У нее пошли мурашки по спине и рукам. Какая-то часть Эйприл боялась, что Лори может не отдать свитер, который был подарком отца. Для Эйприл он был важен, как память. Отец не так часто что-то дарит, и поэтому все его подарки ценны сами по себе. Было страшно смотреть на то, как Лори пихает Элли черный свитер Эйприл, а сама берет пакет.

— Вот твоя одежда, лохушка, — сказала Лори. Она вытащила из пакета уродский свитер голубо-фиолетово-желтых цветов. Выцветший, потертый, в катушках. От него пахло потом и старостью. Неудивительно, если этот свитер они нашли где-то на помойке.

Лори кинула свитером в Эйприл.

— Надевай, — приказала она.

Эйприл покачала головой «нет». Нет. Нет. Нет.

— Тогда ходи голой, — усмехнулась Лори. — Элли, возьми ножницы на столе учителя и порежешь ее шмотки.

— Ага, — Эллисон, не взглянув на Эйприл, развернулась и пошла выполнять поручение.

— Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, это подарок папы, — Эйприл не могла унять дрожь в голосе и теле.

Лори рассмеялась. Присев на корточки, Брайн сильно ткнула в лоб Эйприл, а потом, чего Эйприл не ожидала, взяла свитер с пола, скрутила его и обхватила за шею как удавкой, начав душить. Это было слишком. Лори никогда не доходила до удушья или побоев, легкие толчки и болезненные слова были ее максимум. Но, в душе, Эйприл всегда знала, что когда-то все зайдет дальше. Лори с каждым разом позволяла себе все больше и больше. Последний раз Лори кидалась в нее окурками, у Эйприл до сих пор на запястье маленькие ожоги от пепла, попавшего ей на кожу.

Давка не шее не давала вдохнуть. Кислород. Его нет. Паника. Эйприл не знала, что делать. Она не могла убрать руки Лори от себя. Лори убьет ее! Она ее убьет!..

— Эй! Хватит, — крикнула девочка, стоящая возле двери. — Кто-то идет.

Лори отпустила. Она раскрутила свитер и кинула его на колени Эйприл, которая тряслась от плача.

— Близко? — спросила Лори.

— Нет. Ушли дальше. Но скоро звонок… давай закругляться.

Лори кивнула. Молча, она стянула с обмякшей Эйприл туфли, вытащила ужасные сапоги такого же, как свитер качества из пакета, и отдала их девушке. Лори забрала ее туфли и убрала в пакет, идя в начала кабинета. Она даже не обернулась на Эйприл, которая продолжала сидеть, потирая шею и плача, на полу.

— Порезала? — спросила Лори.

Эллисон кивнула, смяв свитер Эйприл в руках. Лори ответила:

— Хорошо. Кинь его в мусорку и пошли. Надо успеть еще пообедать, у меня сегодня питание до четырех, надо успеть набрать свой калораж…

Девушки вышли из класса, прикрывая за собой дверь. Эйприл сидела минуты полторы или две на холодном пыльном полу, пока слезы не кончились. Потом страх, что кто-то зайдет и увидит ее в одном лифчике заставил ее вытереть глаза и подняться. Не хотя, но не находя другого выхода, Эйприл натянула на себя свитер, который ей дала Лори, а потом надела сапоги. Подошва этих сапог отходила, они скрипели и выглядели ужасно старомодно. Вспоминая, какой вошла в школу и какой из нее выйдет, Эйприл не сдержала новой волны слез. Ей было не больно физически от удушья, оно было недолгим, ей было не так уж обидно на Лори, та всегда была мразью, но Эйприл было обидно на саму себя. Она никогда не может защитить саму себя. Она предательница для самой себя. Жалкая.

Эйприл убрала свои тетрадки и учебник в сумку, надела лямку на плечо и, опустив голову, пошла к двери. Плевать. Плевать. Плевать.

Все равно, что произошло. Ну и пусть она слабачка и не может дать отпор. В следующий раз она попытается что-то изменить. Возможно, у нее получится что-то придумать. Даже если нет, не важно. В любом случае ей осталось доучиться не так много. Потом будет лучше. Потом… будет ведь?

Или лучше начинать уже сейчас.

Эйприл вышла из класса. Она шла по полупустому кабинету, так как все уже или в столовой или на улице, и думала уйти спрятаться в туалете до конца перемены, но потом вспомнила о Кейси, который ждет ее в столовой. Эйприл видела сегодня пару раз Кейси после встречи у школы, а еще Майки. Но не видела Ави. И, быть может, сегодня девушки Кейси нет в школе. Это было бы неплохо. Может, Эйприл сможет…

Неуверенная, но все же с толикой собранной в кулак решимости сдержать обещание и придти в столовую, Эйприл пошла в нее. Идя по коридору, она больше не ощущала себя так уверенно, как утром. Ей хотелось исчезнуть и больше никогда не появляться в школе.

Но, в столовой, когда Кейси подсел к ней, когда сказал, что поможет, а потом ушел разбираться с ее обидчиками, словно ее парень, это придало Эйприл уверенности. Внутри стало тепло от осознания того, что теперь кто-то есть на ее стороне. Что она не одна.

*******

— …Вот. Примерно так. — Эйприл закончила историю.

— Знаешь, — Майк отпил кофе. — Если она сделает еще раз что-то, или хотя бы попробует, скажи мне. У меня есть прекрасный брат, который занимается боевыми искусствами. Думаю, он будет рад помочь. В младшей школе ко мне тоже приставали, но стоило им познакомиться с Рафом, так всех как дождем смыло.

Эйприл усмехнулась:

— Думаю, это не понадобится. Кейси уже занимается этим вопросом. Но спасибо за предложение.

Майк хмыкнул:

— Да, Кейси может быть угрожающим. Но, если нужно будет, предложение все равно актуально.

Эйприл кивнула, а потом откусила печенья. Сладко и нежно. Вкусно. Приятно.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала она. — Спасибо…


End file.
